El Guardian Secreto
by BelladeCullenxvm
Summary: Cuando Bella es alertada de los peligrosos acontecimientos que estan por suceder en su antigua escuela, Hogwarts, no le queda mas opcion que informar a los Cullen de su verdadera y magica identidad. En otras palabras... es una bruja
1. Inicio y explicaciones

**Bueno aclaraciones para empezar!**

**yo se que esta historia la estaba traduciendo Ingma pero al ver que ella lo habia abandonado**

**decidi pedirle a A. E. Giggle permiso para seguir**

**asi que bueno yo solo me adjudico la traduccion los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y de Sthepanie Meyer.**

* * *

El Guardián Secreto

Estaba caminando hacia la isla colocada en el medio de la ridículamente espaciosa cocina de los Cullen, con mi ensalada en la mano cuando sucedió. Con todo lo que sucedió el año pasado, incluyendo el peligro que trajo consigo James y su vengadora pareja, la partida y el regreso de mi familia adoptiva de vampiros y la realización de que estaba viviendo a unos cuantos kilómetros de una tribu de desplazadotes de forma, esto era lo ultimo que estaba esperando. Un gran sonido hizo eco a través de la habitación cuando el plato golpeó el piso, la comida derramada sobre la superficie mientras los pedazos fracturados de la vajilla se estrellaban contra el piso de madera pulido. Me detuve congelada, completamente conciente de los cuatro pares de ojos color ocre enfocados absolutamente en mí. Finalmente, cuando era más que evidente que no estaba en condiciones de moverme una profunda voz musical se escucho a mi derecha.

"Bella?" pregunto cuidadosamente, no di ninguna respuesta. Dos brazos musculosos y duros como la piedra se enredaron alrededor de mi cintura, jalándome hasta que mi espalda estuviese presionada contra un frió pecho de granito, podía sentir un aliento helado cosquilleándome la oreja mientras intentaba rescatarme de mi parálisis.

"Bella, que sucede? Te encuentras bien?"

Edward roto mi cuerpo y levanto mi cabeza para tener un mejor acceso a mis ojos, además de mi acelerado corazón eran los mejores indicadores de mi estado emocional. Debieron haber revelado algo de evidencia sobre el terror que en ese momento se apoderaba de mí, la arruga entre sus ojos se profundizo y su mirada se endureció. Talvez tenía que ver con el hecho de que Jasper se encontraba de pie a unos cuantos metros de mí y que indudablemente haya captado mi cambio de humor.

"Por que estas tan asustada, Bella?" pregunto Jasper, mientras camina alrededor de su muy preocupada esposa para acercarse a mi. Emmett se mantuvo de pie silenciosamente con su espalda pegada al refrigerador, siempre el ejemplo de la tranquilidad, sin importad las circunstancias.

Edward acaricio mi rostro con su mano derecha, su izquierda asegurada en la parte baja de mi espalda. Cuando su mano se movió a tomar la mía, exhalo fuertemente cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con el brazalete que llevaba en mi muñeca. Mis ojos se dirigieron a ella, igual que los de Edward.

La banda estaba hecha de cuero negro, ambos extremos conectados con una peculiar pieza central. Aparentaba ser una gran moneda dorada. Cualquiera que la mirara asumiría que era simplemente un souvenir, porque realmente no guardaba ningún parecido con alguna forma de moneda existente en el mundo. En el lado visible había algo parecido a un dragón y las palabras Unum Galleon estaban escritas alrededor del borde.

"Bella," Edward dijo, calmadamente, pero era evidente que debajo de la fachada había un sin fin de fuertes emociones que estaba tratando de esconder, "podrías explicarme por favor por que tu brazalete ha comenzado de un pronto a otro a calentarse."

Retire mi vista del galeón mientras comenzaba a soltar la pieza que lo sujetaba a mi muñeca, en su lugar mire a Alice quien se encontraba ahora con los tres Cullens faltantes, cada una llevando una expresión de ligera confusión, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos su rostro perdió la expresión de preocupación solo para ser reemplazada por lo que era claramente frustración.

"No lo entiendo," dijo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward por un segundo para luego regresar nuevamente a los míos. "No tiene ningún sentido. Que sucede, Bella?"

La ignore, dándole vuelta al brazalete para ver el lado de atrás. Ahí, en la orilla de la moneda- donde la palabra Gringotts debía de estar claramente marcadas- estaba escrito: Harry en Hogwarts. Pelea. Aparecerse en Cabeza de Puerco.

Espero que lo que haya visto Alice no tenga nada relacionado con esto, pero estaba segura de la que la posibilidad de eso era poco o casi nula. Esto, naturalmente, lo confirma. Me vio en mi vieja escuela- que más pudo haber sido? La visión ni siquiera espero a que hubiese decidido concientemente regresar, dado a que había decidido ya hace algún tiempo que si una revolución ocurriera en el mundo de la magia estaría allí para ayudar a mis amigos. Que clase de Gryffindor seria si me vuelvo gallina en el momento mas crucial de todos?

"Debo irme," susurre, con temor de mirar a los ojos a mi prometido, a pesar de saber perfectamente bien que debo hacerlo. Cuando levante la mirada me encontré aliviada a notar que estaba mirando fijamente en la dirección contraria, luego, por supuesto, me di cuento que su mirada estaba dirigida a Alice. Se estaban comunicando mentalmente, su expresión dura, de repente mi inminente salida parecida imposible.

"Hasta que explique que demonios esta pasando, Bella, no vas a ningún lado." Edward cambio su penetrante mirada a mí. Maldicion. "Nada de lo que Alice ve ahora es comprensible. Te ve corriendo en algún lado sosteniendo un palito y lanzando luces en todas direcciones, si no te conociera también hubiera pensado que te fuiste a jugar algún juego inusual de láser!"

"Edward," Dije, rogándole, "Lo siento pero de veras no puedo explicar ahora. Tengo que irme y tú tienes que dejarme.

"No hasta que te expliques."

El resto de los Culles se encontraban a la espera. Di un fuerte suspiro. Siempre he sabido que tenía que explicar todo esto en algún momento, pero he estado esperando por el momento oportuno. Cuando conocí a Edward estuve tratando de que revelara su propio secreto, tuve mis sospechas tan pronto puse mis ojos sobre el- aprendí todo sobre vampiros en mi clase de defensa contra la artes oscuras y la única cosa que me tenia confundida fue su extraño color de ojos, el cual debió de haber sido , de acuerdo a mis estudios, de un rojo brillante- pero difícilmente podía acercarme y decir'Hey, Edward! Eres un vampiro, verdad? Que hay con ese color de ojos tuyo? Solo pregunto por que me había dicho mi profesor de defensa en mi tercer año, Remus Lupin, quien de casualidad es un hombre lobo, que se supone que deben de ser del mismo color de tu comida.' Eso habría ido pero muy bien, estoy segura. Obviamente no podía sacar el tema de que sabía que era un vampiro sin exponerme a mi misma de alguna manera. En su lugar había esperado a sacar el tema hasta que mi teoría fue confirmada por Jacob Black. No tenia idea de que el me daría la excusa que necesitaría, pero una vez que lo hizo no gaste ni un segundo. Conforme progresamos en la relación supe que podía confiarle mi secreto pero hasta que lo mismo pudiese ser dicho de su familia, no iba a revelar nada de mi historia. Luego, cuando James apareció, cualquier honestidad de mi parte tubo que esperar, una vez que la amenaza paso estuve trabajando en mi coraje para contarle a Edward, solo que el se marcho antes de tener la oportunidad de hacerlo. Y luego una vez que me entere de Aro y sus habilidades, decidí mantener mi secreto hasta después de mi transformación y siguiente reunión con los Volturi. Si, hay vampiros que saben de la existencia de mi mundo, pero la mayoría permanece ignorante, y no estaba preparada para ser yo quien cambiara eso. Talvez Aro ya estaba en el secreto, talvez no, de todas maneras no quería tomar el riesgo, y verdaderamente no estaba por darle una razón mas para quererme en su club de fenómenos.

Inhalé el aire profundamente y cerré los ojos, para poder así decir lo que tenia que decir sin la tentadora distracción del rostro de Edward.

"Bien, les diré, pero nada va a tener mucho sentido ya que tenemos muy poco tiempo, y aunque lo haga, de seguro van a creer que estoy loca."

Mire a través de una pequeña hendidura en mis parpados. Estaba de pie, tan quieto como una estatua, esperando, como el resto de su familia, cerré de nuevo mis ojos y apreté mis puños, en lo que seria seguramente la explicación mas extraña que hayan escuchado.

"Tengo que regresar a mi escuela- no Forks! En la que estaba antes de regresar a los Estados- por que hay…"

"Espera. Que?" Emmett interrumpió. "Vivías en Phoenix antes de venir aquí."

"Mi madre, pero yo siempre estaba en la escuela, en UK, te diría en que parte pero no estoy completamente segura."

Edward se movía para hablar pero puse un dedo en sus labios.

"Déjame hablar. Se que esto es una locura pero ustedes quieren la verdad y no tengo mucho tiempo" Asintió con la cabeza y la arruga en medio de sus ojos de acentuó.

"Sabes como mi madre es un poco loca? Bueno después de que cumpli 10n años decidió que debíamos inmigrar. Nos mudamos a un lugar llamado Dorset. Me gustaba ahí, era bonito. Obviamente la fascinación de mi madre no duro- el clima ingles no es exactamente increíble, pude ver que se estaba inclinado hacia moverse de regreso a Phoenix, pero antes de que tomara la decisión recibimos una visita de una mujer llamada Minerva McGonagall. Al principio pensamos que estaba un poco atravesada, dado que insistía en que yo tenía poderes mágicos y en que yo era una bruja. Luego empecé a pensar en todas las cosas inexplicables que me sucedían cuando era menor. En la escuela a la que atendía, por ejemplo, había una niña que solía molestarme. Estaba por empezar a hacerlo un día, en el momento justo antes de lograrlo, su lata de soda exploto en su mano. Gritaba que le estaba quemando, pero ninguno de los profesores fue capaz de explicar como la soda helada de repente alcanzo el punto de ebullición. Hubo otras cosas también, pero no tengo tiempo para eso.

"De todas maneras, para hacer corta la historia, resulto que la mujer no estaba tan loca como creímos. Saco su varita e hizo varias cosas para probarlo, después me dio una lista de los materiales que necesitaría y me dijo que esperaba con ansias verme el próximo termino. Mi madre y yo seguimos sus instrucciones hasta llegar a un lugar llamado Diagon Alley donde compre mis cosas, incluyendo mi varita, mi lechuza, la cual ustedes aun tienen que conocer, mi libros de hechizos, mis ingredientes para pociones entre entras cosas y esperé por el día en que saldría para Hogwarts. El día llego, me subí al tren y descubrí que el castillo era verdadero. Estudie duro por que la magia me resulto fascinante, mi madre regreso a Phoenix y yo la visitaba cada verano, pero cuando llegaba de nuevo setiembre regresaba a Hogwarts a continuar con mi educación mágica. El mundo mágico tiene sus problemas y grandes, lo cual descubrí poco después de mi llegada. Verán, hay magos malos como buenos, y algunos de ellos ponen a los monstuos que ustedes conocen en vergüenza. Hay uno, en particular, del cual mi gente esta aterrorizada"

Rápidamente les di a los siete vampiros detalles sobre Voldermort, aunque me abstuve de decir su nombre, junto con la historia de Harry Potter, y la información que ha estado circulando y pintándolo como el Elegido, destinado a derrotar al Señor Oscuro, también procedí a informarles sobre el galleon falso que me fue dado por Hermione Granger cuando fui parte de la ED, y la forma en que lo usamos para comunicar mensajes secretos durante el diabólico régimen de Umbridge como Alto Inquisidor.

"Ven," dije, "Tengo que regresar a Hogwarts. Si Harry esta de regreso, es por que algo de fijo esta por suceder y necesito estar ahi. Yo mas que cualquier otro! Soy nacida muggle, no vengo de padre magicos. Gente como yo es perseguida por los seguidores del Señor Oscuro. Es por eso que no pude regresar después de que Dumbledore, el director, fue asesinado el año pasado. No es seguro para los de mi clase- sangre sucia nos llaman- y como puedo esperar que eso cambie si no regreso y peleo por mi libertad?"

Termine mi pequeño discurso aquí, mire cada uno de sus rostros. Alice y Esme lucían completamente perplejas; Carlisle y Jasper se veían preocupados, y era obvio que temían por mi salud mental; Emmeett luchaba por mantener la cara seria y claramente pensaba que esto era una elaborada broma, Rosalie se veía enojada; Edward por otro lado, se veía con dolor. No cabía ninguna duda de que había llegado a la conclusión de que yo había perdido la chaveta, de hecho de seguro que estaba pensando que mi repentino episodio era todo culpa suya, que finalmente había logrado llevarme hasta el limite simplemente con su imposible existencia.

"No me creen," dije, era un hecho.

"Bella," me contesto, "creo que estas…"

"Sabes que?" interrumpí, soltándome de su abrazo y marchando hacia el salón para retirar mi mochila. "Ya me canse de las explicaciones. Solo hay una manera de probarlo."

Cuando regrese a la cocina, ninguno se había movido ni un centímetro, excepto Rosalie, quien estaba mirando su reflejo en los vidrios de las ventanas. Metí la mano en la mochila y saque mi varita. Parecía incorrecto nunca llevarla conmigo, así que la había escondido en mi pequeña cartera a la cual le había puesto un encantamiento expansivo indetectable, es de 11 pulgadas y pelo de unicornio, apunto al desorden que había hecho en el piso y dije "Reparo". Instantáneamente todos los pedazos se juntaron para dejar un plato tan bueno como originalmente se encontraba. "Accio plato," dije luego, causando que volara por el aire hasta caer en mis manos, luego apunte mi varita a la comida derramada, podia hacer un hechizo no verbal pero quería darles una clara demostración a los Cullens. "Evanesco." Las hojas de lechuga, la cebolla y tomate desaparecieron.

Me volví para encarar a mi sorprendida familia. Todos tenían sus ojos puestos en donde antes se encontraba la ensalada derramada hace unos segundos, ninguno dando alguna señal de que se moverían en algún momento. Solo para asegurarme de que el mensaje quedara claro, hice graciosamente- bueno, graciosa para mi- una pirueta y desaparecí de la cocina, sentí mi cuerpo estirándose ante la presión y tan rápido como empezó ya había terminado, me encontraba en la parte mas lejana del río que se encontraba en parte trasera de la casa de los Cullen, donde aun tendrían una buena vista de mi.

"You-hoo!" Llame. Todos se voltearon. Me reí al ver sus expresiones de asombro y confusión antes de aparecer de regreso en la cocina. Si hubiese tenido tiempo de disfrutar finalmente la satisfacción de hacerles saber que no soy tan indefensa como inicialmente pensaban, estaría sonriendo como el gato Cheshire. Sin embargo, la luz de la tarde que brillaba sobre el galleon que había dejado sobre counter atrapo mi atención, recordándome que necesitaba regresar a Hogwarts.

"Así que, eso es todo," anuncie. "Se que es ridículo y desearía tener mas tiempo para explicárselos, pero no lo tengo, dudo mucho que Harry arriesgue regresar a la escuela sabiendo que esta bajo el control de los Mortifagos a menos de que se estuviera preparando para pelear."

"Mortifagos? Que—pero—" el pánico de Esme era obvio con solo ver su expresión; su inhabilidad para formar una oración coherente lo hacia evidente también.

"Bella," Alice interrumpió, "No necesito ser síquico para saber que lo que estas planeando es extremadamente peligroso. Podrias terminar…"

"Muerta" La cabeza de Edward se volvía hacia mi. Emitio un bajo gruñido.

"Bueno, Yo… realmente iba a decir herida," Alice replico, definitivamente mas ansiosa que antes.

"Miren," dije dirigiéndome a todos- todos necesitaban comprender que tan serio es esto y si había la posibilidad de que pudiese morir en las próximas veinticuatro horas debía ser honesta con ellos. "Ustedes son vampiros. Pueden matar a un humano con un simple toque. Magos y Brujas por el otro lado, no necesitan hacer tanto, todo lo que se necesita son dos palabras y el agitar de una varita… y la persona muere."

Todos me miraron, horrorizados, inclusive Rosalie.

"Gente muere todos los días a las manos de sus enfermos seguidores, todo por deporte. Gente como yo." Voltee mi mirada hacia Edward para poder comunicar mejor lo inevitable, por que sabia que el seria el mas difícil de convencer. "Regreso a Hogwarts ahora y ninguna cantidad de fuerza vampirica me va a detener."

"No!"

"Edward. Lo siento, pero no tienes opinión en este asunto."

Apretó su mandíbula por un segundo y accidentalmente trituro una sección del counter, el cual había estado apretando a través de toda la conversación.

"Parece que no tengo otra opción mas que acceder," dijo de repente, sorprendiéndome ligeramente. Se irguió y cruzo sus brazos, mostrando ninguna preocupación por la ahora dañada área de trabajo, "Así que si tienes tu mente fija en esto… voy contigo."

Estaba a punto de protestar pero me detuve, considerando los beneficios de su presencia. Su fuerza y velocidad serian una indudable ventaja en una pelea.

"De hecho, tenerte ahí seria de gran ayuda. La posibilidad de que salgas herido no es muy grande. La piel de vampiro es dura y cualquier hechizo rebotara. Tomaría docenas de docenas de hechizos lanzados simultáneamente para lograr tan solo atontarte, probablemente mas de los que necesitarías para hacérselo a un dragón y considerando que el enemigo tendrá demasiados oponentes como para concentrarse solamente en…"

"Dragones?" Emmett dijo, incrédulamente. "estas bromeando, verdad?"

"No, no lo estoy," conteste, notando como sus cejas se levantaban hasta la mitad de su frente. "Como estaba diciendo, su piel rechazaría ataques mágicos, así que si no han invitado vampiros al castillo recientemente no creo que su presencia seria perjudicial para su salud."

"Te podríamos cubrir entonces? Actuar como un escudo me refiero" Jasper añadió.

"Y los otros estudiantes. Eso nos daría una ventaja."

"Esta decidido entonces," concluyo Alice. "Vamos todos."

El resto de los Cullen asintieron. Emmett se froto las manos una contra la otra murmurando algo que no comprendí del todo, aunque podría jurar que escuche las palabras 'ir contra un dragón'.

"Tengo una pregunta," Carlisle dijo, mirándome curiosamente. "Como llegamos ahi?"

* * *

**Y bueno que les parecio los rwvs si son para mi pero los compartire con la escritora!**


	2. Reuniones y Solicitudes

Reuniones y Solicitudes

"No lo comprendo" Jasper dijo. "Como es posible que un bolso de tela nos va a ayudar a llegar a este Hogwarts tuyo?"

"Portus," dije, apuntando mi varita al ítem en cuestión, encare a Jasper. "Si estuviéramos en el continente correcto y hubiera menos de ustedes, seria capaz de llevarlos por aparición conjunta. Estamos muy lejos para eso, así que la siguiente mejor manera es usar un traslador. Se supone que debes de informar al Ministerio antes de usar uno, pero al diablo con eso. Programe este para que salga en tres minutos. Todos necesitan colocar un dedo en la bolsa."

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie y Edward se veían indecisos; Alice y Emmett, sin embargo, se veían jubilantes. Mi visión no fue lo suficientemente afinada como para notar el veloz movimiento que hicieron cuando ambos fueron a tocar el traslador. Siguiendo su ejemplo los otros se acercaron, formando un apretado circulo mientras colocaban su dedo en la bolsa.

" Bella, que es exactamente este 'Ministerio' que mencionaste?" pregunto Carlisle .

"Bueno, supongo que podrías compararlo con el Senado o el Parlamente Ingles. Es básicamente el cuerpo gubernamental de los magos y brujas. Se encargan de velar por las leyes y esas cosas."

"Y de veras existen los dragones?" Emmett pregunto con una expresión esperanzada.

"Si, claro, pero yo no iría por ahí con ideas de luchar contra ellos, Emmett. Estoy segura de que serían un reto bastante mayor para ti que luchar contra osos, pero de todas maneras son especies protegidas. Molestarías a mucha gente si vas por ahí intentando cazarlos. Su sangre es muy valiosa así como sus fibras, las cuales son usadas en la manufacturación de varitas."

"Es eso lo que hay en la tuya?" Alice pregunto entusiasmadamente

"No," conteste, "la mía tiene pelo de unicornio"

La cabeza de Rosalie se volvió hacia mí.

"Acaso pensaban que son las únicas criaturas míticas que andaban por ahí?" Rei entre dientes.

Alice chirrió y comenzó a saltar, pero su dedo nunca se separo del traslador. En el segundo siguiente empezó a brillar, sentí el familiar tiron en el ombligo antes de que mis pies dejaran atrás el suelo y comenzara a girar a través del aire en un remolino de colores, luego el mundo dejo de girar y mis pies golpearon contra el piso.

Previsiblemente, perdí el equilibrio y acabé en mi trasero. Estaría más avergonzada de no haber sido por el hecho de que los siete vampiros no estaban completamente en el control de su equilibrio, el cual generalmente es impecable, por una vez. Esme agarraba Carlisle; Alice tenía sus manos levantadas a los lados para ayudarse a mantener su posición vertical; Jasper había tropezado ligeramente contra el lado de la barra; los otros, aunque aparentaban aun estar en shock, parecían estar bien.

¡"Eso fue … que fue … impresionante"! Emmett declaró, los ojos anchos y desenfocados, como si mirando fijamente algo a lo lejos.

Miré fijamente alrededor del cuarto. Lúgubre, la única luz procedía de la chimenea. La oscuridad me confundió al principio, hasta que recordé la diferencia considerable de tiempo que existe entre el RU y el Pacífico Oriental. Sí, era definitivamente la Cabeza del Cerdo, aunque no tenia idea de por que se nos había pedido venir aquí. Mis dudas fueron disipadas cuando un mago viejo con cabello gris , largo y una barba fibrosa entro al cuarto.

¿"Más? ¡Que suerte la mía! Debí haber sabido que no conseguiría paz alguna después de Potter y sus amigos".

¿"Usted ha visto a Harry"? El hombre enfocó sus ojos brillantes y azules en mí, observándome por un momento para luego de resoplar de furia y tirar sus brazos al aire.

¡"Bah! Sí, yo lo he visto. ¡El y sus amigos accionaron el maldito encantamiento aullador,! ¡Tuve que ahuyentar a los malditos Mortífagos"!

"Donde están ahora?"

"Subieron al castillo. Hay un pasadizo secreto detrás de ese retrato," dijo mientras señalaba la pintura de una linda niña de cabello rubio, "que lleva al salón de los menesteres."

"Enserio?" pregunte impresionada, pregunta que fue contestado con una mirada molesta "OK, bueno, err… nos vamos ya entonces."

Por primera vez el hombre pareció prestar atención a los otros ocupantes de la habitación. Se puso tieso e inhaló bruscamente.

"Vampiros? Niña, a que demonios estas jugando?"

Saco su varita y coloco un escudo entre nosotros y los Cullen, quienes estaban evidentemente preguntándose como el hombre sabia lo que eran, respingue, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Edward, me miro sospechosamente.

"Siempre supiste, a que no?" me acuso.

Estuve a punto de hablar, pero fui salvada de hacerlo cuando un sonido fuerte anunció la llegada de otros. Giré y escudriñé la barra, y me encontré con una visión que pudo haberme hecho cantar. En el lado distante del cuarto se encontraban dos familiares figuras, uno estaba mirando nerviosamente a los Cullens, y el otro miraba alrededor con una expresión agradablemente serena.

"Luna! Dean!" grite felizmente, corriendo hacia ellos para abrazar a mis queridos compañeros

"Bella?"Dijo Dean, un poco shockeado, pero una nota de felicidad se escuchaba en su voz.

"Hola, Bella. Ha sido un tiempo terriblemente largo desde la última vez que te vi. Tienes muchísimo menos wrackspurts zumbando alrededor tuyo ¿Tendrá algo que ver con tus amigos de vampiros"?

"Probablemente." Me reí antes de presentar a mis amigos a los Cullen, Dean permaneció cauteloso, pero Luna camino soñadoramente hacia Edward y coloco sus brazos sobre su cuello de la manera en que solo ella puede.

"Mucho gusto," ella dijo, echándose para atrás, sin preocuparse por la expresión pasmada pegada en la cara de Edward. Los otros, también, parecían desorientados. Reí entre dientes. "Estoy tan feliz de que Bella haya encontrado a alguien que mantenga sus wrackspurts a raya. ¿Son criaturas pequeñas y muy molestas, pero, por supuesto, tú no sabrías de eso, verdad? Los cerebros de los vampiros nunca se ponen borrosos. Por lo menos, ahora sabes por que".

"Um … supongo. Er … Gracias." Ver a Edward tan mudo fue nada menos que hilarante.

"Bueno, supongo que es hora de partir," Luna anuncio, "o puede que comiencen sin nosotros."

"Seguramente que no van a ir con ellos!" el hombre grito usando su varita para señalar a los Cullen.

"Oh, por las barbas de Merlín! No cazan humanos! Mire sus ojos," grite, liberando mi frustración en pobre dueño del bar. "Son dorados, lo que significa que se alimentan de animales."

El hombre gruñó y bajó su varita, aunque su irritación no se desapareció enteramente

"Adiós, entonces, Sr…"

"Aberforth."

"Espera … Aberforth? Como en Aberforth Dumbledore?"

Detrás de mi, escuche a Emmett susurrándole a Rosalie, preguntando cual era el asunto con esos nombres extraños.

"Correcto, ahora se van a ir o que? Sin duda alguna habrá mas de ustedes molestándome dentro de poco," gruño, "y definitivamente no puedo tenerlos a todos aquí sin hacer un alboroto!"

Me voltee hacia el retrato y espere a que se abriera, estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuche a Luna dirigirse a los otros.

"Podemos cabalgarlos?"

Gire.

"Disculpa?" Rosalie pregunto, claramente ofendida.

Emmett casi se ahoga de la risa

"Podemos cabalgarlos?" Luna repitió, antes de continuar con su explicación. "Lo antes que lleguemos al castillo, lo antes que seremos capaces de ayudar a nuestros amigos. Quien sabe lo que esta sucediendo ahí. Pueden estar enfrentándose a la muerte mientras hablamos."

Una vez más, los vampiros estaban pasmados. Tal vez tenía que ver con la soñadora y confidente manera en que Luna hizo la pregunta, en lugar de la pregunta en si. Emmett, a diferencia de los otros estaba histérico, soltó una fuerte carcajada antes de caminar hacia la peculiar chica y balancearla hacia arriba a caer en su espalda, subí a la de Edward mientras que Dean con cierta indecisión subió a la de Carlisle.

Una vez que estuvimos todos en su sitio, salimos disparados por el pasadizo, y en poco tiempo, nos encontramos en un vasto y lujoso cuarto, decorado con tapetes, rojos, amarillos y azules, junto con una incontable cantidad de estantes cargadas con antiguos volúmenes y hamacas confortables.

"Recibimos tu mensaje, Neville!" Luna indico. "Hola ustedes tres, pensé que tendrían que estar aquí!"

Un grito de alegría salida de la multitud reunida hizo eco a través de la habitación, gritos de "Bella, Luna, Dean!" llegaron a nuestros oídos.

Reconocí los rostros de los estudiante de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, y Hufflepuff; algunos con moretes e inflamados en algunos lugares. El sistema disciplinario de Howarts definitivamente ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Así como Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, y Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, Terry Boot, Ernie MacMillan, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, y las gemelas Patil estaban presentes, había otros, pero no recordaba sus nombres.

"Hola a todos" dijo Luna felizmente . "Oh, es genial estar de vuelta!"

"Luna," dijo Harry mientras se hacia camino hacia ella, "Que estas haciendo aquí. Como…"

"Yo envié por ella," dijo Neville, sosteniendo en lo alto su propio galeón falso. "Le prometí a ella y a Ginny que si tu te aparecías les avisaría. Como te enteraste Bella?"

Me reí mientras le mostré mi brazalete. "Pensé que seria una estupenda pieza de joyería."

¡"Excelente"! Neville respondió con una mueca dentuda. ¿"Quiénes son los recién llegados"?

"Vampiros?" Hermione susurro, sus ojos pegados a mi familia, los cuales se encontraban de pie y en silencio llevando expresiones nerviosas, posiblemente anticipando algún tipo de reacción.

Enderece mi postura y me asegure de llenar mi voz de la mayor confidencia que me fuera posible. "El es el Dr. Cullen y su familia. Los conocí en Washington. Son extremadamente buenos y han salvado mi vida en numerosas ocasiones. Su dieta es algo diferente a de los vampiros normales, se alimentan de animales en lugar de humanos." Les dirigí una rígida y seria expresión a los ocupantes de la habitación, retándolos a contradecirme "Quieren ayudar."

Había esperado alguna forma de protesta, pero para mi alivio y deleite, el único sonido que se esparcía por el salón era de murmullos aprobatorios y pensé que mis queridos compañeros estaban expresando su apreciación por algo más que la ayuda adicional que los Cullens seguramente aportarían. Rodee mi ojos.

Una vez más, Neville grito palabras como "excelente" y "brillante" antes de marchar hacia Carlisle, tomando su mano y sacudiéndola con entusiasmo. El hecho de que los humanos regulares siente miedo cuando se encuentran en cercana proximidad con los vampiros parecía acentuar sus incrédulas, pero felices, sonrisas, mientras que el mago hacia su gesto de aceptamiento: la cara de Alice se ilumino; Esme parecía a punto de llorar; Rosalie lucia una orgullosa y satisfecha sonrisa; Emmett tenia una que tocaba sus ojos; Carlisle's apreciaba el gesto mientras devolvía el apretón de manos; Jasper parecía asombrado y Edward estaba en shock. Su cabeza volteada hacia mi, y note cierta emoción nadando en sus ojos, la cual solo podía adivinar. Gratitud?

"Esto esta genial y todo, pero aun nadie me ha explicado que están haciendo aquí," dijo Harry.

"Bueno," contesto Neville, "todos pensamos que si regresabas, significaria revolucion. Que ibamos a derrocar a Snape y los Carrows."

Mientras que los otros continuaban su discusión, susurre a los Cullen, informándoles sobre la traición de Snape y como el Ministerio, el cual había caído bajo el control de los Mortífagos, habían dicho que había sido Harry quien estaba envuelto en el asesinato de Dumbledore.

Justo cuando estaba terminando mi explicación, el retrato se abrió de par en par, dejando entrar a Ginny Weasley, sus hermanos, Fred y George, y Lee Jordan, seguidos por la exnovia de Harry, Cho Chang. Corrí hacia adelante y abrace a los muchachos, los cuales me recibieron con gritos y alborotándome el cabello, Fred coloco su brazo sobre mi hombro, de la misma manera que lo hizo George del otro lado.

"A que nos extrañaste, Bellsy?" George rió.

"Por supuesto que lo hizo," Fred dijo seriamente, acariciando su rostro con su mano libre. "Quien no extrañaría este rostro? Es divino."

"No podría estar mas de acuerdo," dijo George, y yo conteste con un risa.

Los Cullens, especialmente Edward, me miraban de manera inquisitiva.

"No estábamos en el mismo año, pero nos hicimos amigos cuando entre al equipo de Quidditch Gryffindor" Explique, olvidando que los vampiros no saben nada de mi mundo mucho menos sus deportes.

"Problemas, es esta," dijo Fred, moviendo su cabeza en mi dirección. Luego volvió su mirada hacia Rosalie, Alice y Esme, las cuales estaban recibiendo bastante atención de los magos en el salón. "Como Bella se ha olvidado de sus modales y no nos ha presentado como es debido, lo haré yo mismo soy Fred Weasley, y este es mi deslumbrante hermano, George."

Las tres mujeres rieron, Rosalie nuevamente llevando en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción, indudablemente encantada de estar atrayendo tantas miradas. Los hombres se rieron entre dientes ante la actitud de Fred y su valor, aunque era obvio que el chico les agrado, es difícil no hacerlo.

"Aberforth se esta poniendo un poco irritado" Fred dijo, dirigiéndose a Harry y Neville. "Quiere una siesta y su bar se convirtió en una estación de ferrocarriles."

Harry empezó a discutir con la multitud, al parecer no estaba aquí para pelear. Tenia otros asuntos en Howarts, sin embargo cualquiera que sean eran un misterio para el resto de nosotros. Empezaron a susurrar entre los tres, a ese punto ya me había reunido con Edward, quien estaba mirando en su dirección.

"Edward, por que están aquí?" pregunte, dado que sabia que el era capaz de descubrir la razón. La arruga en el medio de sus ojos regreso y pasaron unos segundos antes de que inclinara su cabeza hacia la mía para susurrar a mi oído.

"No lo entiendo muy bien. Están buscando algo llamado Horcrux, pero no es una palabra que haya escuchado antes. Sabes lo que es?"

"Nunca he escuchado de ella" replique mientras agitaba mi cabeza.

Su cabeza se mantuvo inclinada, pero sus ojos chasquearon hacia Ron.

"Espera … Hay algo … algo sobre un alma? Algo sobre destruir un alma. Algo que tiene que ver con Ravenclaw. Sabes que significa eso?"

"Ravenclaw es una de las casas de Hogwarts. También esta Gryffindor, que es la casa en la que estoy, luego Hufflepuff, y Slytherin. Slytherin es la casa que generalmente produce Mortífagos. Por eso no hay banner verde con plateado aquí, el salón no ha tenido que acomodar nadie de esa casa"

"Esta bien," contesto, "pero porque querrían destruir el alma de alguien que pertenece a Ravenclaw?"

"No querrían,"dije simplemente, bastante confundida, mis ojos se dirigieron a los libros que estaban apilados en los estantes, me acerque a uno de ellos.

"Necesito un libro que contenga información sobre Horcruxes," susurre, esperanto que la Sala respondiera a mi petición. Inhalé fuertemente cuando lo hizo, un libro grande, grueso y de apariencia antigua apareció en el estante más alto. Lo tome y mire nuevamente a mi familia, los cuales estaban sorprendidos nuevamente, pero aun así impresionados. El libro estaba titulado Secretos de las Artes Oscuras. Eso definitivamente no sonaba bien. Cualquier magia oscura contra la que Harry ha estado batallando, era claramente algo extremadamente malvado, lo cual, por supuesto, era de esperarse, considerando el enemigo con quien se estaba enfrentando.

"Estoy sorprendida por lo bien que se están tomando todo esto," murmure mientras abría el libro.

"Hay alguna otra alternativa?" Edward pregunto, una nota de sarcasmo audible en su tono.

"No realmente. Bien… que es un Horcrux? Este libro esta basado en ellos. Talvez la explicación esta en la introducción," comente mientras leía las primeras líneas.

Solo había leído por un minuto cuando Harry se dirigió nuevamente a la multitud, pero eso fue suficiente. Las primeras doce líneas me dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber… y ahora me sentía enferma. Hubiese vomitado en ese momento de no ser que mi estomago estaba vació.

"Que es lo que dice?" Edward pregunto, no pude responder, me limite a pasarle el libro, permitiéndole leerlo por el mismo, vi como se movían sus labios, aunque no escuche sonido alguno, comprendí que le estaba leyendo el pasaje a su familia a un nivel que los demás no podíamos escuchar. Regrese mi atención a Harry.

"Hay algo que debemos encontrar, algo- algo que nos ayudara a derrocar a Quien-Ustedes-Saben. Esta aquí en Howarts, pero no sabemos donde, pudo haber pertenecido a Ravenclaw. Ha alguno escuchado de un objeto como ese, alguien se ha encontrado por casualidad con algún objeto con su águila en el"

Luna entonces hablo, sugeriendo que el objeto que estaban buscando podia ser la diadema perdida. Seguida de una conversación en la que se decidió que Luna acompañaría a Harry a la sala común de Ravenclaw donde podría ver una imagen del tesoro de Rowena'.

Cuando la pareja se fue, vi a Ron y Hermione resumir su silenciosa conversación. Si supiéramos mas de los que estaban tratando de hacer talvez nos fuese posible ayudar. Estaba a punto de pedirle a Edward que leyera sus mentes cuando hablo.

"así que, este Señor malvado… cual es su nombre?"

"No lo decimos, o cuando menos la mayoría no lo hace, nunca he entendido el miedo que la mayoría sufre al escuchar su nombre… Bueno, de todas maneras se llama Lord Voldemort. Les hubiera dicho su nombre cuando estábamos en la casa, pero fue hecho tabú hace poco, lo anunciaron en el cana de magos, esa es la razón por la cual no podía decírselos. Aquí estamos protegidos, por fuertes encatamientos"

Edward asintio, haciendo lo mejor por seguirme. Podía entender la dificultad, inclusive para un vampiro, toda esta información lo estaba golpeando rápidamente. Estaba siendo lanzado en una batallar en un mundo del cual no tenia conocimiento de su existencia hasta hace media hora.

"Bien, así que este Voldemort ha realizado un hechizo para dividir su alma y ha transferido los pedazos en varios objetos, significando que no puede morir?"

"Si, excepto por el plural. Harry, Ron y Hermione están buscando solo un objeto."

"De hecho," Edward me corrigió, "Creo que es el plural. Cuando Harry se fue le pidió a Ron y Hermione que cuidaran del otro y cuando leí la mente de Ron estaba pensando en un cáliz y como destruirlo."

"Pero… espera!" presa del pánico ante la aterrorizante revelación y sus implicaciones. "Si Voldemort tiene la habilidad de dividir su alma mas de una vez , puede haber solo dios sabe cuanto Horcruxes para encontrar!"

"No, creo que ellos sabia cuantos habían cuando fueron en su búsqueda. Tu antiguo director los dejo con detalles especificos. Por lo que puedo ver hubo un anillo y un relicario, ambos fueron destruidos con una espada, la espada de…"

"Gryffindor?"

"Si! Ron se esta preguntándose como puede subir a la oficina del director para poner sus manos en un… un… sombrero? No entiendo."

"El Sombrero Seleccionador," explique. "Harry saco la espada de ahí en segundo año, se presenta a aquellos que demuestran coraje, es la cualidad que define a los verdaderos Gryffindors."

Edward me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos ardieron mientras recorría mi rostro. Trate y fracase en suprimir el inevitable ruborizamiento

"Si puede llegar a el sombrero, talvez se le presente a el," razone. "quiero decir, obviamente ha estado demostrando esa cualidad incontable cantidad de veces en los últimos meses, si es que ha estado haciendo lo que creemos ha estado haciendo."

"Puede ser," Edward contesto. "ahora esta hablando con Hermione sobre los otros Horcruxes. Voldemort tiene una serpiente, verdad?"

"Aha?"

"Bueno, se las ha arreglado para transferir una pieza de su alma a su mascota, y … y creo que Ron acaba de tener una idea."

"Que?"

"Estaba pensando en la serpiente, y eso llevo sus pensamientos a una gigante contra la que Harry peleo en la Cámara de los Secretos?" Nuevamente pude comprender como esto estaba confundiendo a Edward y su familia. Era todo extraño para ellos.

"Si, había un basilisco viviendo debajo de la escuela, su hermana, Ginny, lo libero cuando estaba poseída por el diario de Voldemort. Se que sueda como una locura pero…"

"De hecho, no," Edward interrumpió, "porque, de acuerdo a Ron, el diario era un Horcrux también."

Mis músculos faciales de repente se aflojaron. Me sentí como si me tiraran en agua helada o como si alguien me hubiese inyectado en mis venas algo que estuviera recorriendo mi cuerpo, robándose cada onza de calor.

"Eso calza," susurre.

Edward asintió.

"Y Harry destruyo el Horcrux con…"

"Un colmillo de basilisco!" mire hacia Ron y Hermione's y los vi desapareciendo de mi vista. "Van a la Cámara de los Secretos, no es así?"

"SI," dijo Edward simplemente, mirando sobre mi cabeza hacia el lugar del cual acababan de desaparecer. "Bella, hay algo mas."

Lo mire, y estoy segura de que Jasper lo estaba informando silenciosamente del terror que esa pequeña oración provocó.

"No se realmente como- talvez Harry tiene una habilidad similar a la de Alice— pero antes de irse, tuvo una visión. Era Voldemort … Sabe que Harry esta destruyendo Horcruxes. Esta chequeando a ver cuales están a salvo y cuales no … lo que significa que … viene hacia acá."

Edward no necesita a Jasper para darse cuenta de mi temor- el segundo después en que la palabras fueron dichas, mi corazón se acelero, lo podía sentir golpeando contra mi pecho y de repente, parecía no haber suficiente aire para llenar mis desesperados pulmones, que parecían encogerse con la presión de mi terror. Inmediatamente me encontre en los brazos de Edward. Me levanto y presiono contra su pecho, meciéndome gentilmente mientras absorbía sus palabras.

"Todo estará bien, Bella," Emmett me aseguro. "Pelearemos contra el. No dejaremos que te lastime."

"Ustedes no entienten" susurre. "No soy yo quien me preocupa. Los tengo a ustedes para ayudarme a desviar los maleficios y maldiciones que vengan en mi camino, pero no hay suficientes de ustedes para proteger a todos los estudiantes de esta escuela. Si Voldemort viene," agregue temerosamente, mis ojos recorriendo las caras de muchos de mis amigos, "las probabilidades de que todos sobrevivamos la batalla son cero… si Voldemort viene … no tengo idea de cuantos, pero hay gente aquí que no sobrevivirá la noche."

Los rostros de los Cullen reflejaban mi temor. Miraron alrededor de la habitación mientras consideraban la gravedad de mi afirmación.

"Pero si soy prácticamente niños," Esme chirrió "Solo niños."

"Crees que eso le importe? Trato de matar a Harry cuando solo era un bebe. Gente como Hermione Granger y yo—Sangre sucia— y aquellos como los Weasleys que se asocian con nosotros—Traidores de la sangre— somos bichos ante sus ojos. No lo pensaría dos veces antes de matarnos."

Gruñidos bajos salieron de Edward y Alice. De Edward era esperado; sin embargo, era extraño escuchar a tan pequeña criatura hacer tan fereal sonido.

"Imaginen colocar a un Hitler inmortal en el medio de una habitación llena de indefensas familias de judíos. Ahora, dale a el y sus oficiales varitas, cada una con el potencial de ser mas letal que un rifle atómico. Asi es como es para ellos. Para algunos es un poco mas que diversión, un productivo juego que logra la limpieza social deseada. Nos torturan solo por la satisfacción de hacerlo, y nos mataran, o a cualquier otro que se atraviese en su camino. Y cuando terminen continuaran rodeando a los nacidos muggle fuera de aquí. Azkaban probablemente deberá ser extendida, eso o tendrán que construir un segundo Aucshwitz.

"He vivido con algunas de estas personas por seis años de mi vida y los he conocido por siete." Señale con mi cabeza a Neville y resto de los Gryffindors de séptimo año, mi visión se puso borrosa al humedecerse. "Son como familia. Como te sentirías si supieras que alguien viene y va tener éxito en matar al menos a un miembro de tu familia? Como te sentirías si nada de lo que pudieses hacer haría una maldita diferencia?"

Lagrimas rodaron por mi rostro. Lo escondí en el pecho de Edward para prevenir que cualquier estudiante cercano las notara. No hablo- ninguno de ellos lo hizo- ya que realmente no había nada que decir. Al final decidí hablar de un tema que sabia no le caería nada bien a Edward.

"Edward, yo se que vas a hacer todo lo posible por protegerme pero…."

"Bella," me advirtió.

"No, escucha, entiendo que harás lo mejor que puedas, pero no son vampiros a lo que nos estamos enfrentando. No puedes vencerlos solamente con fuerza, si algo me ocurre, que puede pasar, yo…"

"No vamos a discutir esto, Bella. Me rehúso a permitir que alguna criatura, sin importar a cual especie pertenezca, te aleje de mi, especialmente ahora, cuando apenas me he hecho a la idea de estar a tu lado por siempre."

Sabia que era imposible discutir, así que me acerque de manera diferente.

"Te amo."

"Como yo a ti."

Sonreí, al recordar tiempos más felices.

"Te gustaría escuchar un secreto? Quieres saber cual fue el momento en que me di cuenta que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, o cuando menos, la primera vez que supe que jamás amaría a alguien mas que tu?"

La expresión de Edward se suavizó mientras miraba mi rostro manchado de lágrimas, asintió. El resto de su familia estaba escuchando pero no me importo.

"Fue cuando estábamos en la cafetería de la escuela y me estabas contando sobre tus hábitos de caza. Me estabas hablando del favorito de Emmett y como el era como un oso." Escuche una risita de dicho uso en ese momento. "Y luego te pregunte por tu favorito y me dijiste 'puma.'"

Edward asintió recordando, pero su expresión dejaba ver su confusión de como este momento pudo haber sido tan definitorio para mi.

"Dijiste que eras como el puma, y que talvez las preferencias eran un indicativo, en ese momento fue cuando lo supe."

"No te entiendo,"admitio suavemente.

"Bueno, veras …" Y escogí ese momento para conjurar mi Patronus. Viajo por el aire rodeando el grupo, emitiendo una brillante luz haciendo que Edward se viera aun más hermoso conforme tocaba su piel de granito. "Mi Patronus es un puma. Siempre lo ha sido.

"La forma que el Patronus de alguna persona toma, usualmente tiene que ver con su carácter. Puede ser indicativo de sus cualidades y forma de ser o a veces asume la forma del Pastronus conjurado por la persona de la que están enamorados. La forma del mío nunca tuvo ningún sentido para mi, se que soy protectora, supongo, pero nunca me habría comparado en mi vida con uno de ellos. Era un misterio para mí… hasta que te conocí. Asumo que estábamos destinados el uno para el otro."

El puma regreso a nuestro lado, hasta que su cabeza estaba a escasos centímetros del pecho de Edward. Entonces, justamente antes de desaparecer, toco con su temple el área donde yace el corazón de Edward, cuyos ojos de mantuvieron mirando el área donde hizo contacto por unos momentos. Hasta que levanto su cara para llevarla hasta la mía y besarme.

Era gentil, pero se las arreglo para darle mas significado que cualquier oración que fuese capaz de decir. Cuando se retiro, su expresión era increíblemente tierna. Acaricio mi mejilla con una mano, mientras que con la otra me sostenía. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando el retrato se abrió de nuevo, saliendo de ella una fila de rostros familiares, resultando en fuerte gritos y una ronda de aplausos.

Reconocí a aquellos con los que juegue al Quidditch alguna vez. Ahí estaban Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, y Angelina Johnson. Era yo quien estaba mas cerca de la entrada secreta, razón por la cual de seguro se acercaron a mi primero. Las chicas corrieron hacia mí y apenas tuve el tiempo suficiente para separarme de Edward antes de que chocaran contra mí, abrazando alguna parte de mi torso en un abrazo triturar de huesos.

"Bella! Estas bien!"

"Claro que lo estoy," reí. "Por que no lo estaría?"

"Estábamos preocupadas de que te hubieran atrapado," Angelina explico. "Con el estúpido registro de nacidos muggle … bueno, no sabíamos si te había presentado tu misma o no."

"Por que haría algo así?"

"Te escondiste?" pregunto Katie.

"No, regrese a los Estados en lugar de eso."

"Claro, por supuesto. Bueno, eso tiene sentido. Porque no pensamos en eso, Katie?"

"Talvez han sido golpeadas en la cabeza con la bludger demasiadas veces" reí. Angelina golpeó mi brazo suavemente en respuesta, riendo entre dientes mientras lo hacia.

Wood, quien acaba de terminar de saludar a los gemelos Weasley, vino a decir hola, me dio un abrazo similar levantándome del suelo y girándome al rededor.

"Wood! No puedo- respirar" resollé

"Tut, tut, Swan. Ya te has olvida de la actitud de no dolor? Has estado fuera del juego por mucho tiempo. Debilidad, eso es, debilidad!"

Todos reímos al unísono antes de voltear mi atención a los Cullens.

"Chicos, quiero que conozcan a Edward—mi prometido. Y su familia de vampiros vegetarianos. Siguen una estricta dieta de no humanos."

Edward me sonrio de oreja a oreja. Supongo que realmente le agrada que lo presente como mi futuro esposo.

"Whoa! Espera! Estas comprometida" Angelina se dejo decir

"Por las barbas de Merlín!" Katie exclamo, "Eso es una locura! Felicidades, Bella!"

Sonrei.

"Amo como están mas sorprendidas sobre el hecho de que se casa y no de que se esta casando con un vampiro. Sin ánimos de ofender," Dijo Wood dirigiéndose a Edward. "Es que solo pienso que es divertido como están ordenadas sus prioridades."

Edward rió, mientras tomaba la mano ofrecida por Wood para saludarlo.

"No te dejes engañar por su dulce interior, amigo," le advirtió, "Podrá verse dócil, pero es malvada, te lo juro! He perdido la cuenta de a cuantos Slytherins les tomo el pelo una vez que entro al equipo, era la base de su actitud."

"De que estas hablando?" pregunto Edward, claramente divertido a pesar de su confusión.

"Ya sabes Quidditch. No te dijo que estaba en el equipo de la casa de Gryffindor? Es una cazadora natural!"

"Que es Quidditch?" Emmett pregunto sobre el hombro de Edward.

Precisamente en ese momento, las mandíbulas de mis amigos golpearon el suelo, justo antes de caerme encima.

"No les dijiste sobre el Quidditch?" Wood pregunto, un tono de incredibilidad coloreando su voz. "Como pudiste no decirles sobre el Quidditch? Eso es … Criminal!"

"Bueno, apenas acabo de contarles de la existencia de las brujas y magos. He estado un poco más concentrada en explicarles sobre la guerra. Sabes, Wood, Quidditch no es exactamente una prioridad en este momento."

La expresión que este ultimo comentario provoco demostró que había sido algo demasiado inconsiderado y ofensivo para decir. Me dio la espalda y comenzó a explicarle el deporte a los Cullen, los cuales le prestaron su absoluta atención.

"Y es difícil, entonces, entrar a los equipos?" Esme cuestiono.

"Absolutamente. Tienes que ser capaz de manejar una escoba con facilidad, lo cual no todos pueden hacer. También necesitas ser ágil y tener equilibrio."

"Y nos estas diciendo que Bella cubre estos requerimientos? Ja!" Emmett dijo a carcajadas. "Acaso no la conocen del todo?"

"Probablemente mejor que tu, amigo," dijo Fred, mientras caminaba hacia el grupo. "Se que su gracia es abismal en el suelo, pero no la has visto en el aire, definitivamente compensa."

"Wood, les contaste de lo ruda que puede ser?" pregunto George.

"No soy tan mala!" proteste.

"Dile eso a Malfoy!" respondió, antes de regresar su atención a los Cullens. "Una vez, estaba a punto de atrapar la Snitch, pero Bella no podía dejar eso pasar, así que voló en su dirección atravesándose en su camino, tuvo que girar para evitar una colisión, Pero siento el idiota que es, voló directamente hacia los postes, noqueándose el solito. Y luego, por supuesto, la vez en que usaste la excusa de que una bludger estaba a punto de golpearte para estrellarte contra Montague y 'accidentalmente' golpearlo en la cabeza. No tenia absolutamente nada que ver con el hecho de que te había lanzado un hechizo para que te crecieran las uñas de los pies dos días antes?"

"Se la busco." Murmure jugando con mis pies y repentinamente encontrando mis zapatos visualmente muy interesantes. Cuando mire hacia arriba, Los Cullens tenían los ojos tan grandes como platos. Nunca fui muy buena para los deportes Muggles, así que nunca han tenido la oportunidad de presenciar mi espíritu competitivo. Eso probablemente era algo bueno.

Gracias a dios, fui salvada del vergonzoso momento, cuando la puerta del retrato se abrió nuevamente, proveyéndonos con la distracción de los nuevos recién llegados, de los cuales reconocí algunos. Primeo entro Remus Lupin, nuestro antiguo profesor de defensa, seguido de Kingsley Shacklebolt quien estuvo en el Ministerio la noche en que irrumpimos en el Departamento de Misterios. Luego, sorprendentemente, entro Fleur Delacour, su mano aferrada a la de un hombre de flamante cabello rojo. Asumi que debia der uno de los Weasleys. Supongo que es Bill, dado que es el único hermano que aun no he conocido, solo había visto a su hermano menor Charlie, una vez, en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. También estaban el señor y la señora Weasley, con los cuales he compartido en numerosas ocasiones durante las vacaciones de la escuela, cuando visitaba a los gemelos en la Madriguera para jugar Quidditch. El Sr. Weasley encanto trasladores para mí en muchas ocasiones, cuando yo aun no tenía mucha experiencia para realizar el encantamiento.

El Sr. Weasley se dirigió hacia nuestro grupo cuando diviso a sus problemáticos hijos, les dio un poderoso abrazo. Antes de irse a ver a Ginny, me toco la mejilla y me dio un rapido pero cariñoso abrazo. El grupo se disperso, dejándome a solas con mi familia.

"Así que, juegas sucio, ah Bella?" Emmett pregunto.

Le voltee mis ojos.

"Edward, en que parte del castillo esta Harry? Podiras buscarlo?"

"Acaba de salir de la sala común de Ravenclaw con una mujer mayor … Profesora McGonagall. Lo siento Bella, debí de mantenerme al tanto sobre lo que estaba haciendo, solo que asumí que estaría bien dado que llevaba la capa de invisibilidad. En su lugar estaba vigilando a Ron y Hermione."

"Todo esta bien?" pregunte.

"Harry fue atacado por los Carrows en la sala común, pero aparentemente ya se han encargado de ellos. Ellos…"

"Edward?"

"Tu profesora se ha encontrado con Snape. Ella… El…" Edward inhalo fuertemente y mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. "Bella, no puedo leer la mente de Snape. Por que no puedo leer su mente?"

Exale, "Snape es excelente en Oclumancia. Es un tipo de magia muy especial que ayuda a proteger la mente de obstrucciones. Es un talento muy raro. No mucha gente se molesta en aprenderlo."

"Lo aprendiste?" pregunto inquisitivamente.

Asentí. "Una vez vi a Harry ser poseído por Voldemort. Logre escabullirme de una batalla que estábamos teniendo con un grupo de Mortífagos, por que quería ir a ayudarlo. Vi su rostro cuando sucedió y me aterrorice. Por semanas tuve pesadilla sobre ser poseída. Así que investigue y descubrí que la mejor manera de evitar que suceda es con Oclumancia. Fue algo muy difícil de aprender y me tomo la mayor parte del año, pero al final lo logre

"Cree que lo que tu haces debe ser una forma de Lengeremancia. No es posesión, pero es similar, ya que implica una invasión de la mente, supongo que por esa razón no puede escuchar Oclumantas como yo, por que sabemos como defender nuestra mente."

Edward se mantuvo en silencio mientras analizaba mis palabras, de repente anuncio, "están peleando!"

"Snape y McGonagall?" La familia completa estaba mirandolo. Conteniendo el aliento.

"Alice? Quien va a ganar?" Jasper pregunto.

"No lo se Jazz. No he sido capaz de ver nada desde mi primera visión, algo esta bloqueándome!"

"Remus Lupin—por allá—es un hombre lobo. Un verdadero hombre lobo. Tus visiones probablemente se bloquearon en el momento es que se dio cuenta que nos estábamos reuniendo y decidió venir." Regrese mi atención a Edward.

"Hay una serpiente gigante a punto de atacar a McGonagall. Se volvio humo. Ahora ella le esta lanzando dagas- fallo. EL uso una armadura para escudarse. Hay otra gente allí, hay un hombre pequeño y una mujer regordeta."

"Esos deben de ser Flitwick y Sprout," me deje decir.

"Y hay un hombre grande y redondo en pijamas de seda."

"Slughorn."

Edward nos describió el resto de la pelea, la cual termino con Snape saliendo volando, como el cobarde que es, del castillo después de haber saltado por una ventana. Nos informo que los profesores estaban realizando hechizos defensivos para proteger el castillo.

"La Profesora McGonagall esta hablando con el Profesor Slughorn. Le esta diciendo que si el o alguno de los estudiantes de Slytherins atenta a sabotear la resistencia, ellos lo… ellos tendrán que matarlos."

"Quieres decir que… los profesores matarían a los estudiante?" Carlisle pregunto pasmado.

"Carlisle," me dirigí a el, "Se que esto es difícil de comprender, pero tienes que entender que esto es una guerra. Una verdadera guerra y no un alboroto escolar. No es ningún secreto que los Slytherins son fanáticos de las maldiciones imperdonables. La mayoría de sus padres son Mortífagos. Sus retoños han adoptado sus mismos principios. Si alguno de ellos trata de sabotear nuestras defensas, como lo dijo McGonagal, lo harán a sabiendas que sus acciones contribuirán a la muerte de Harry y sus aliados. Solo aquellos mayores de edad se les permitirá quedarse, solo aquellos de 17 o mas podrán luchar, así que realmente no estaremos peleando con niños. Estaremos luchando contra adultos que usaran magia muy peligrosa en atento de eliminarnos. Se que suena horrible pero esa es forma en que las cosas están."

"Slughorn no se va a aliar con los Mortífagos," Edward nos dijo. "No le agrada la idea de ir contra ellos, pero sabe que lado tomara si tiene que."

Asentí, nunca pensé que Slughorn como el típico Slytherin. Es ambicioso e ingenioso, si, pero rápidamente me di cuenta que no comparte los mismos prejuicios sobre los nacidos Muggle que el resto de su casa.

"Harry y Luna are vienen en camino para indicarles a todos que hay que ir al Gran Salón, donde el proceso de evacuación será discutido."

"OK, solo para que todos sepan," les dije, sorprendiéndome a mi misma en la forma en que al parecer adopte temporalmente el rol de líder, "la persona mas importante en esta batalla es Harry. Cuando fuimos al Ministerio a pelear contra los Mortífagos en nuestro quinto año, descubrimos que estaban detrás de una profecía hecha sobre Harry y Voldemort. Y aunque se rompió antes de que pudiéramos escucharlas, supongo que tenía que ver con la batalla final. Mucha gente, como yo, cree que solo Harry puede matar a Voldemort. Si Harry muere, todo estara perdido. Es de vital importancia que hagamos todo lo que este en nuestra manos para protegerle. Entienden?"

Todos asintieron, mientras la voz de Remus anunciaba la llegada de Harry.

"Harry, que esta pasando?"

Harry miro asombrado hacia la multitud, probablemente preguntándose como se había expandido tanto desde la ultima vez que la vio, Fred le informo que el y su hermano habían alertado a toda el ED quienes, a su vez, alertaron a la Orden del Phoenix.

"Que vamos a hacer, Harry?" llamo George. "Que esta sucediendo?"

"Vamos a evacuar a los estudiantes menores y todos nos vamos a reunir en el Gran Salón para organizarnos… Vamos a pelear."

Un rugido recorrió la habitación mientras todos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Tome la mano de Edward con la mía y la apreté.

"Hora de partir."


	3. La Asamblea

La Asamblea

Seguimos a los otros estudiantes que salian de la Sala de los Menesteres para emerger al corredor del séptimo piso. Mire a los otros evaluando sus rostros mientras reaccionaban al castillo. No quería perderme de nada, ni siquiera los detalles más insignificantes. Me he imaginado en incontables ocasiones lo que sentiría al poder mostrarles finalmente la verdadera Bella- la fuerte y poderosa Bella, en lugar de la patética criatura a la que están acostumbrados.

Durante mi tiempo en Hogwarts, he sido de todo menos eso. Era respetada entre mis amigos por mis habilidades en el Quidditch y mi participación en el ED. Debido a mi amistad con Fred y George, se me ha conocido por formar parte en algunos cuantos de sus esquemas, como la vez en que los ayude a colocar su pantano portable en nuestros esfuerzos para amotinar a Dolores Umbridge. Mi participación en varias de las bufonadas de los Weasley me hizo ganarme cierta reputación, aunque no exactamente tan notaria como la de mis camaradas.

Siempre me esforcé duramente para expandir mis conocimientos mágicos, por que – comprensiblemente- absolutamente la amo. Cuando me vi obligada a limitar la cantidad que usaba después de mudarme a Forks, inconscientemente desarrolle la imagen de una frágil y tímida chica. Por seis años he estado viviendo fuera de la sociedad Muggle, al regresar, fui muy precavida para evitar levantar sospechas- talvez demasiado precavida. A eso le sumamos, mi ausencia de ese mundo me dejo con cierta incapacidad para socializar, cuando mis amigos discutían sus programas favoritos de TV, por ejemplo, no lograba seguir el tema de conversación. Mis intereses estaban a millas de distancia.

Me pregunto que pensara Edward cuando descubra como soy realmente en mi ambiente natural. Se decepcionara?

Cuando alcanzamos el final del corredor y atravesamos la puerta para salir a las grandes escaleras, escuche a Esme inhalar fuertemente y tuve el placer de ver como los ojos de Rosalie se salían de sus cuencas. Los ojos de Carlisle, también, estaban muy abiertos, y Emmett estaba boquiabierto.

"Demonios!" Jasper articulo, conforme se inclinada en la baranda para echar un vistazo a los niveles bajos. "Que tan grande es este lugar, Bella?"

"En este momento estamos en el séptimo piso. Deberías verlo desde afuera, el terreno es inmenso. Tenemos un bosque al lado, que resguarda todo tipo de criaturas mágicas."

"Como unicornios?" Rosalie pregunto, incapaz de ocultar su entusiasmo.

Asentí y le sonreí conforme empezamos a descender las gradas.

"Bella?"

"Si, Carlisle?"

"Están las personas en las pinturas moviéndose realmente?"

Me reí fuertemente, después de todos lo que ha visto, esto lo sorprende?

"Si, lo están," le dije, señalando el retrato de la Dama Gorda cuando pasábamos junto a la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor. "Este el retrato que resguarda la entrada a Gryffindor. Necesitas una contraseña para pasar." Salude con mi mano a la Dama Gorda, agradeciendo que las caras de los Cullen estuvieran en mi línea de visión.

"Hola, querida," dijo ella.

"Hola!" conteste, "Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos. Es bueno estar de vuelta!"

Los vampiros estaban rígidos como estatuas. Mantuve mi rostro serio, aunque por dentro, estaba revolcándome de la risa.

"Hay un rumor en el castillos de que una batalla esta por suceder, es cierto?"

"Si, lo es. Algunos de nosotros nos vamos a quedar para defender la escuela. Los menores de edad y los Slytherins se van ha ir. Sientete libre de abuchear a los Slytherins cuando vayan saliendo. Estoy segura de que nadie se va a quejar."

"Lo tendré en mente querida."

"Adiós," dije mientras me volteaba y comenzaba a descender las escaleras nuevamente.

"Esto es totalmente imposible, Bella," dijo Edward. "Estabas conversando con una pintura!"

"Naturalmente, seria de muy mala educación ignorarla."

"Pero… tu… ella…" agito su cabeza y renuncio, al parecer aceptando lo imposible y mi lógica incuestionable.

Finalmente llegamos al final de las escaleras y nos dirigimos hacia el Gran Salón. Una vez mas, los Cullen se congelaron, sus ojos asaltados, por lo que debería ser para ellos una vista increíble. El techo encantado estaba oscuro y cubierto de estrellas. Cientos de pequeñas velas estaban suspendidas en el aire, aunque sus llamas y demasiado bajas para no afectar la vista de las estrellas. Las antorchas que cuelgan de los corchetes en las paredes del Gran Salón proveían suficiente luz para ver. Me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo apreciando la vista, pero había asuntos más importantes que atender.

Guié a mi familia hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Nos sentamos a la mitad: Jasper, Alice, Edward, y yo de un lado, los cuatro restantes vampiros al frente.

Indiqué a los fantasmas de la escuela, y otra vez me encontré con siete pares de ojos dorados que estaban anchos y llenos de incredulidad.

"Solo asuman que cualquier ser sobrenatural del que han escuchado es real y estarán bien," Sugerí, y les di, lo que yo esperaba fuera, una alentadora sonrisa, voltee mi cabeza para mirar la plataforma, esperando a que la asamblea comenzara.

Mientras tanto, los estudiantes más pequeños empezaron a marchar por el salón. Algunos envueltos en abrigos, pero la mayoría en pijamas y batas.

"Sirenas"? Esme dijo, una mirada brillante en sus ojos.

"Huh?"

"Sirenas," repitió. "Son reales?"

"OH, claro," le conteste, "Si que lo son. Hay algunas viviendo en el lago de afuera, que es también el hogar del Calamar Gigante." Si no hubiese sido Esme quien hizo la pregunta, los demás hubiesen asumido que estaba siendo sarcástica. Pero eso lo tenía usualmente reservado para sus hijos, así que aceptaron mis palabras.

"Wow," Alice susurro. "Quiero conocer una."

"No son como esperas que sean las sirenas. Están muy lejos de ser hermosas. De hecho, son espantosas, y viciosas de vez en cuando."

"Que hay de los duendes?" pregunto Jasper.

"También existen, normalmente se encargan de los tesoros. Ellos manejan Gringotts, el banco de los magos."

"Elfos?" Emmett pregunto.

"Sipi. Hay elfos domésticos acechando todo el castillo."

"Phoenixes? Mencionaste una Orden del Phoenix antes," Carlisle indico.

"Si lo hice y si, si existen. Dumbledore tenia uno llamado Fawkes, pero se fue después de que el murió." Señale a Firenze cuando iba entrando al salón. "Miren, ahí esta Firenze. Comparte las clases de adivinación con la profesora Trelawney. Hay otros centauros viviendo en el bos…"

"Discúlpeme," una voz a mi derecha interrumpió. Me voltee para encontrarme con un niño pequeño –probablemente de primer año- mirando en nuestra dirección. Estaba apiñado entre un grupo de niños de la misma edad, llevaba una expresión de gran entusiasmo y fascinación, al igual que algunos de sus amigos. Otros parecían ligeramente nerviosos, pero curiosos a pesar de todo.

"Si?" les pregunte amablemente.

"Hemos escuchado… alguien dijo y nos estábamos preguntando… son ustedes…" Miro los rostros de mi familia, sus ojos eventualmente posándose en Emmett. Una gran mueca se extendió atreves de su cara mientras continuaba hablando en un tono bajo, "De verdad son vampiros? Todos dicen que lo son. Todos dicen que son una amistosa familia de vampiros no come humanos y qué han venido a ayudar a proteger la escuela! Es cierto? "

"Er … Si, estamos aquí para hacerlo lo que podamos para ayudar," dijo Carlisle, quien estaba un poco inseguro de como contestar, no acostumbrado a admitir detalles sobre su especie y familia tan abiertamente.

El pequeño se volvió hacia sus amigos, poco después pequeñas risitas podían ser escuchadas saliendo del grupo.

Habiéndose dando cuenta de que los vampiros son amigables, el resto de los niños parecían más confiados. Se inclinaron en la mesa para obtener un mejor vistazo, y uno inclusive se sentó, a menos de un metro de distancia de Emmett, quien se encontraba sorprendido de que los jóvenes parecían encontrarlos menos amenazador que un adulto. Los demás siguieron su ejemplo y se sentaron cerca.

"Que tan fuertes son? He escuchado que los vampiros son súper fuertes y rápidos como un rayo!"

Lentamente, sonrisas comenzaros a esparcirse en los rostros de los Cullen; evidentemente, la libertad de no tener que ocultar su verdadera identidad era tan divertido y liberador para ellos como lo estaba siendo para mi. Sonreí, contenta con el conocimiento de que finalmente había podido darles algo que pudieran apreciar. Desearía haber podido presentarles mi mundo en mejores circunstancias.

"Podrías decir que somos bastante fuertes," Emmett sonrió. "Peleamos contra osos y pumas con solo nuestras manos. Podemos morder a través de cualquier material en el mundo, y pulverizar el metal con un mínimo esfuerzo."

"Wow!" Los chicos dijeron en coro, cada uno de ellos fijados en Emmett, quien se veía regocijado en el hecho de que estaba recibiendo una reacción tan positiva.

"Ten, muéstranos," dijo una pequeña morena, con cabello grueso que caída en apretados rizos sobre su rostro bronceado. Le entrego a Emmett un candelabro dorado que estaba iluminando la mesa.

Emmett estaba a punto de realizar su truco cuando uno de los chicos interrumpió, "No espera! Creo que ella debería de hacerlo," dijo señalando a Alice, con una sonrisa que llegaba a sus ojos. "Eres la mas pequeña, así que será mas impresionante si puedes triturarlo."

Alice rió mientras tomaba el candelabro que Emmett le estaba pasando. Rompió la gruesa base con no más esfuerzo del que un humano necesitaría para romper una barra de chocolate, antes de entregarle la sección mas larga a su esposo. Los ojos de los niños se ensancharon cuando cerro sus dedos alrededor del objeto dorado, sonriendo mientras lo hacia. Cuando abrió su palma de nuevo, el bloque se había convertido en polvo. Alice, llevo su mano a sus labios y soplo. El polvo voló por los aires, y comenzó a caer en remolinos, brillando al reflejar la luz ámbar de las antorchas. Cuando el brillo golpeo la mesa, los chicos salieron de su trance, rompiendo en risas de felicidad y agradecimiento. La risa tonta era infecciosa, y un segundo después estábamos todos sonriendo y riendo tontamente.

"Esta bien, ahora es su turno," les dije sonriendo. "Mis amigos acaban de aprender sobre las brujas y los magos hoy, así que estoy segura que se impresionaran con cualquier cosa que puedan mostrarles. Quien quiere reparar el candelabro?"

"Yo lo haré!" dijo el niño que había iniciado la conversación. "Recuerdo ese!"

Saco su varita de su bolsillo y la apunto al objeto roto que aun se encontraba la mano de alabastro de Jasper. Mientras gritaba el hechizo 'Reparo', le sonreí y cerré un ojo a Edward, sus labios se torcieron en respuesta. Los granos resplandecientes volaron de la mesas y se reconectaron ellos mismos, dejando el objeto dorado tan bueno como nuevo.

Los Cullens y yo animamos y aplaudimos, aunque para este punto, mi familia había ya sido testigo de magia mucho mas avanzada que un simple encantamiento reparador, pero todos estaban ansiosos de alabar al niño. Sospeche que en parte, cualquier magia para ellos en este momento era impresionante, por más simple que sea, y en parte por que apreciaban la actitud de confianza y aceptamiento de los pequeños niños. Los aplaudí por que también estaba agradecida de su conducta para con mi familia. Realmente me agrado el chico por eso.

El niño estaba evidentemente complacido por nuestra reacción e impresionado por su trabajo. Miro a Rosalie, quien fue la que mas aplaudió y animo de todos y le dio una descarada sonrisa. Ella lo miro cariñosamente y le sonrió. Pero su alegría se torno en espanto cuando diviso un cuerpo aperlado flotando hacia abajo para ocupar el espacio entre los niños y yo.

"Pero miren que bien, hola señorita Swan!" dijo Nick casi decapitado, "Es bueno que estas de regreso para la batalla. Es lo esperado en un Gryffindor después de todo."

"Hola, Sir Nicholas," replique. "Es bueno estar de vuelta."

"Y esta debe ser la familia sobre la que he estado escuchando. Angelina Johnson me dice que estas comprometida. Es este el joven muchacho?" cuestiono, indicando a Edward, quien se veía ligeramente alterando al verse dirigido de semejante manera por un hombre muerto.

"Si," reí tontamente.

"Es un placer conocerlo joven, y lo mismo va para el resto de su familia." Se inclino y levanto parcialmente su cortada cabeza, haciéndola hacia un lado, un movimiento qué fue pensado evidentemente como un gesto cortés y acogedor

Estudie las caras de los Cullens y distintivamente vi a Jasper tragar de un manera poco característica de el. Su mandíbula estaba apretada y sus ojos rivalizaban con bolas de golf en su tamaño. Me estremecí de la risa y hice lo mejor que pude para contener las lagrimas que se estaban formando en las esquinas de mis ojos. Me dirigió una mirada que claramente decía 'continua y te como', pero solo logro empeorar las cosas, tuve que presionar mi rostro en el hombro de Edward para evitar romper en risas de histeria y ofender al fantasma de Gryffindor. Tiene la tendencia de ser un poco temperamental después de todo.

Edward se enderezo y se dirigió al fantasma. Me imagino que pensó que era inaceptable para un vampiro demostrar incomodidad, mientras estaban rodeados de niños y adultos que parecían no tener ningún problema con la idea de forma parte de largas conversaciones con individuos transparentes.

"Gracias," contesto educadamente aunque un poco tieso. "Es un placer conocerle Sir Nicholas. Mi familia y yo tenemos la intención de hacer todo lo que nos sea posible para proteger la escuela y sus estudiantes."

"Bien dicho joven! Les daremos a esas desagradables excusas de magos una lucha para recordar. Bienvenido al regimiento!"

Nick se fue volando en direccion del Fraile Gordo, quien estaba apiñado entre los Hufflepuff . La postura de Edward se relajo ligeramente, antes de ponerse rígido en el siguiente segundo. Su puño se cerró y gruño. Era prácticamente silencioso en comparación a la bulla que llenaba el salón, pero aterrorizante al mismo tiempo.

"Edward?" Jasper dijo, más alerta que nunca al percatarse del estado de ánimo de su hermano.

"Esta aquí," dijo. Sabía a quien se estaba refiriendo antes de que mencionara su nombre. Deje de respirar, "Voldemort esta aquí, esta afuera con los Mortífagos. Hay docenas de ellos…. Bella?"

Mire su rostro, pero no logre hablar.

"Su cara… Por que luce así? Por que su rostro es tan… de serpiente?"

Inhale profundamente y cerré mis ojos, concentrándome en la pregunta de Edward. "No tengo idea. No se como se veía antes de que tratara de matar a Harry. Asumo que lo que sea que haya pasado esa noche mutilo su rostro mas allá del reconocimiento. Eso, o el hecho de mutilar su alma repetidas veces tuvo un efecto directo en su cuerpo."

Edward me miro fija y silenciosamente mientras consideraba mi teoría. Fue tan rápido que no estaba segura de que hubiese sucedido del todo, pero me pareció que sus ojos destellaron con dolor, y rece para que no estuviera aplicando mis palabras para explicar su transformación física.

De repente, el sonido que hacia eco a través del Gran Salón desapareció conforme la profesora McGonagall camino hacia la plataforma y pidió silencio.

"Estoy segura de que las noticias ya les han llegado," dijo. "Hogwarts esta apunto de ir bajo un sitio que estará dirigido por Aquel que no debe ser nombrado. El y sus seguidores ya tuvieron éxito infiltrándose en el Ministerio y por eso, no podemos esperar ningún tipo de ayuda de parte de nuestros 'liederes'—" dijo esto en forma de burla, como si le pareciera ridículo, "—en nuestro momento de mayor necesidad. Los otros profesores y yo, junto con la Orden del Phoenix, nos quedaremos a sostener el ataque.

"Ustedes, por otro lado, deben de ir a la Sala de los Menesteres que esta situada en el corredor del séptimo piso. Donde serán evacuados. La evacuación estará a cargo del señor Filch y Madame Pomfrey. Prefectos, cuando les indique, organizaran a sus casas y llevaran a sus estudiantes, en forma ordenada, al punto de evacuación."

"Y si queremos quedarnos a pelear?" grito Ernie Macmillan desde la mesa de Hufflepuff.

La profesora McGonagall continúo su discurso, informando a todos que solo se podían quedar aquellos que ya fueran mayores de edad. Capte a Harry recorriendo las mesas mientras escuchaba, mire a Edward inquisitivamente.

"Esta buscando a Ron y Hermione," explico. "No sabe que fueron a la Cámara de los Secretos."

"Tienen ya el colmillo de basilisco?" susurre.

"Si, acaban de sacarlo de la serpiente. Ron le esta diciendo a Hermione que ella debería de hacerlo. El destruyó el relicario, Harry el diario. Ella… el Horcrux esta haciendo algo. La esta torturando."

"Torturando! Que estas—"

"No fisicamente, mentalmente. Esta proyectando imagines de Ron y Harry muertos. Le esta hablando, diciéndole que si se quedan a pelear sus amigos morirán. Le esta diciendo que…"

Edward aspiro débilmente y lo sostuvo. Sentí mi pulso aumentado y mi respiración acelerando. Apreté su mano mientras la adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo. Finalmente su cara rompió en una de esas sonrisas que me quita el aliento.

"Lo hizo!" susurro repentinamente. "Destruyo el cáliz!"

"Eso deja solo la diadema, si es que eso es el Horcrux faltante, y la serpiente!" Alice comento

Estaba apunto de sonreír por el conocimiento de que nos encontrábamos a un paso mas adelante de lograr que el mundo se deshiciera de Voldemort por siempre, cuando una voz aguda y fría aplasto la de mi antigua profesora de transfiguraciones.

"Se que se están preparando para pelear."

Gritos de terror sacudieron el Gran Salón. Como los estudiantes algunos de los Cullen espesaron a buscar la fuente del sonido.

"aun esta afuera," Edward dijo.

"Esta usando el Hechizo Sonorousl." cuchichee.

"Sus esfuerzos son inútiles. No pueden pelear contra mí, no quiero matarlos, tengo un gran respeto por los maestros de Hogwarts. No quiero derramar sangre mágica."

Todos guardaron silencio, absolutamente petrificados.

"Denme a Harry Potter," la voz continuo, "y ninguno saldrá herido. Denme a Harry Potter y no tocare la escuela. Denme a Harry Potter y serán recompensados.

"Tienen hasta la medianoche."

Nadie hablo en los siguientes minutos. Toda la atención estaba enfocada en Harry. Recorrí los rostros de los estudiantes, y a pesar de su miedo aun dominaba sus características, capte pequeños indicadores que me dijeron que no abandonarían a nuestro amigo. Algunos le dirigían pequeñas sonrisas de ánimo y tranquilidad; otros asintieron con sus cabezas, haciéndole saber que aun eran suyos.

Las palabras de Voldemort habían logrado el efecto contrario del que había deseado. En vez de debilitar nuestra resistencia, la fortaleció, soldando nuestra alianza y unificándonos contra un enemigo en común.

La primera prueba de nuestra reforzada lealtad vino cuando una voz desde la mesa de Slytherin rompió el silencio.

"Pero si el esta ahí!" Pansy Parkinson grito, levantando una mano y apuntando a Harry, "Potter esta ahí! Que alguien lo agarre!"

Sentí la furia estallar dentro de mi, arañando mis entrañas como una bestia tratando de liberarse. Antes de que me diera cuenta de que estaba haciendo, me encontraba de pie, mi varita en alto, y su punta dirigida a la chica que estaba enfrente a las otras tres casa de Hogwarts.

Con mi visión periférica, vi que los otros habían reaccionado con el mismo fluido movimiento. Mantuve mis ojos fijos en Parkinson, notando la forma en que sus ojos se saltaron al recorrer la longitud del Gran Salón. Los Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs que estaban detrás debieron haber seguido el ejemplo de los Gryffindors. Una vez más estabamos unidos contra Slytherin. Me recordó las muchas ocasiones en que lo hicimos cuando jugábamos por la copa de Quidditch.

Sentí el brazo de Edward rozando el mío cuando se levanto y se inclino hacia adelante, un fuerte rugido resonando en su pecho. El resto de los Cullen hicieron lo mismo. Sonreí con satisfacción cuando los ojos de la Slytherins se posaron en mi familia. Pansy miro a Edward y se puso rígida, antes de instintivamente dar un paso hacia atrás.

"Gracias, Señorita Parkinson," la Profesora McGonagall dijo cortantemente. "Saldrá del salón de primero con el señor Filch con el resto de su casa."

Los Slytherins entusiasmadamente salieron del salón, seguidos de cerca por los menores de edad de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, y Gryffindor

Regrese a mi asiento, como lo hizo el resto, para esperar instrucciones. Edward se sentó junto a mi, lo mire, confundida con la expresión con la que el y su familia me observaban, le preste mas atención a la de Edward, dándome cuenta que esta rebasada con una admiración completa y un absoluto orgullo.

"Bella," murmuro asombradamente, "eso fue increíble, la forma en que reaccionaste… fue…fue…"

"No reaccione diferente a los demás," me encogí de hombros.

"Eso no lo hizo menos impresionante," Jasper añadió. "todo lo contrario, de hecho. La emoción que recorrió la habitación en ese momento fue increíble. Casi me tiro de la silla. Nunca he sentido algo así!"

"La vista fue inspiradora." Carlisle dijo. "Nunca había visto un despliegue de lealtad como este. Estas llena de sorpresas hoy Bella."

Le sonreí "No han visto nada aun."

Sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba y cada uno de ellos sonrió antes de que Emmett rompiera el silencio con una fuerte carcajada.

"Supongo que había mas de un significado detrás de tu Patronus después de todo," retumbo. "y pensar que te creíamos el cordero!"

Cuando nuestras risas acabaron, mire hacia donde se encontraba Harry. Los Cullen siguieron mi mirada, las suya nos encontró y nos devolvió una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Supuse que estaba recordando como un grupo de extraños estuvo dispuesto de defenderlo. Nos indico con la cabeza para que nos uniéramos a el. Sonreí felizmente y guié a mi familia hacia los Gryffindors restantes, los cuales nos recibieron con caras amistosas.

Kingsley tomo la plataforma y empezó a asignar puesto. Fue decidido que un grupo de estudiantes acompañaría a Flitwick, Sprout y McGonagall, cada uno de ellos tomaría una de las torres más altas—la torre de Ravenclaw, la torre de Astronomía, y la torre de Gryffindor—donde resultaba más factible golpear los blancos enemigos para evitar que penetraran la escuela. Lupin, el Sr. Weasley y Kingsley tomaran un grupo de estudiantes a los terrenos para pelear contra los Mortífagos y criaturas que acechen ahí.

Kingsley puso su atencion en escoger a alguien que pudiera organizar la defensa de las entradas a la escuela, Fred y George se ofrecieron. Ellos, junto con otros líderes, se pararon en la tarima y empezaron a dividirnos a todos en grupos.

"Bella," Fred llamo, "Te tomaremos a ti y a los Cullen. Si Harry va estar en el castillo buscando por algo, necesitaremos fuertes y capaces luchadores para defenderlo hasta que el encuentre… bueno lo que sea que esta buscando, están de acuerdo?" concluyo mirando alrededor de mi familia. Todos asentimos.

Cuando cada uno de los líderes había organizado sus equipos nos dirigieron fuera del gran salón.

"Wood, Angelina, Katie, y Lee: están en el equipo vampiro y deben cubrir la entrada a la torre del reloj," dijo George, mirando a sus antiguos compañeros de Quidditch antes de dirigirse al resto. "La torre esta un poco expuesta, así que tendrán que separarse, necesitamos que alguien defienda la entrada del patio y necesitamos al menos dos de ustedes vigilando los pisos separados. Si el viejo Voldi les enseño sus habilidades a sus mascotas, pueden que sean capaces de volar a los niveles mas altos una vez que penetren las defensas de McGonagall y Flitwick."

Cuando los gemelos terminaron de dividirnos y asignarnos nuestras posiciones, nos dieron su discurso de aumento de moral y despedida.

"Buena suerte, magos, brujas y vampiros," dijo George.

"Sabemos que nos harán orgullosos y que defenderán la escuela con lo mejor de sus habilidades," continuo Fred.

"Ha sido un honor compartir nuestro años de adolescentes busca problemas con ustedes aquí en Hogwarts …"

"Y es un honor estar aquí esta noche, peleando a su lado contra Ustedes Ya Saben Quien. Ahora, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws y amigos de Hogwarts, tomen sus posiciones…"

George y Fred alzaron sus varitas al aire y gritaron juntos, "Y MANDELOS AL INFIERNO!"

La multitud aplaudió y golpeo el piso con sus pies, varitas levantadas en un último despliegue de alianza, antes de tomar nuestros diferentes caminos hacia nuestros puestos.

Mis amigos y yo guiamos a los Cullen por las escaleras y a través de varios corredores. Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, los vampiros exhalaron fuertemente al mirar la vista.

Nuestra posición, a mitad de camino hacia la torre, usualmente me hubiese proveído con una vista espectacular del patio de piedra que se dirige hasta el puente techado y mas allá, hacia la cabaña de Hagrid y el siniestro bosque prohibido. Era demasiado oscuro para mí, pero sabía que la escasa luz no limitaría la perfecta visión de los Cullen.

"Lumos Máxima!" exclame, lanzando una bola de una blanca luz brillante al aire para iluminar los alrededores.

Cado uno tomo su lugar. Wood se fue a resguardar la entrada que esta a nivel del terreno con Emmett and Jasper; Carlisle, Rosalie y Angelina tomaron el primer piso; tome el siguiente con Edward y Esme; y el piso de arriba estaba cubierto por Alice, Katie y Lee.

Quedaban cinco minutos para la media noche, así que todo lo que quedaba por hacer era esperar. Mire a Edward y Esme, ambos llevando miradas de extrema concentración.

Mi familia ha estado en Hogwarts solo por una hora. Solo en ese tiempo les han mostrado más amabilidad y aceptación de la que han tenido entre los Muggles. Mientras miraba hacia los terrenos y esperaba la tempestad, supe que harían todo lo que les fuese posible por proteger la escuela y la gente que la llama su hogar. Finalmente habían experimentado el ser completamente libres y me di cuenta que esta noche, talvez, no solo eran magos y brujas quienes estarían luchando por su libertad.


	4. Torres y Corredores

Torres y Corredores

Mi corazón latía con la fuerza de un martillo cuando la primera campanada anuncio la cuenta regresiva hacia la media noche. En el momento siguiente Edward se irguió y le dio a mi mano un firme apretón.

"Preparate" murmuro. "Ya vienen."

Mire hacia el final del patio de piedra y apreté fuertemente mi varita mientras consideraba una amplia variedad de hechizos en mi cabeza.

El segundo en que la última campanada sonó un rayo de luz roja centello desde el puente techado atravesando el patio de piedra, dirigiéndose directamente a Wood. Estaba bien apuntada y hubiera golpeado su blanco de no ser por Emmett quien salto a su lado para escudarlo del ataque, la luz lo golpeó directamente en su pecho y se reflejo en su piel de una manera no muy diferente a como lo hace la luz del sol.

El brillo resplandeciente del orbe, que estaba flotando sobre el patio, revelo 12 sombrías figuras acercándose, cada uno cubriéndose detrás de los pilares de piedra alineados en el área. Disparé un hechizo aturdidor a uno de ellos antes de que pudiera clavarse. Le dio en el hombro y causo que volara por los aires, su cabeza partiéndose contra una piedra antes de que cayera al piso.

Mi ataque provoco una inmediata respuesta por parte de los Mortífagos que se encontraban alrededor. Cuando menos seis maldiciones volaron en mi dirección. Antes de que pudieran golpearme, algo chocó contra mi costado y me forzó contra el suelo. Escuche el sonido de una explosión, que debió ser el resultado de las maldiciones golpeando las paredes interiores de la torre del reloj.

Un peso encima de mí me sujetaba al piso, presionando mi rostro contra las tablas de madera. Luego la presión cedió ligeramente, permitiéndome voltearme para así poder mirar a los ojos de mi protector. Edward estaba sobre mí, sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, el resto de su cuerpo cubriéndome.

A primera vista no comprendí lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que notes las rocas, algunas del tamaño de pequeños cantaros rodados, colisionando contra su cuerpo y extremidades. Sabía que no lo estaban lastimando, pero eso no evito que apretara su mandíbula en señal de furia o detener sus hermosos ojos topacio de volverse lívidos. Ahora si que se veía como un verdadero vampiro sediento de sangre.

Me levanto cuando el último bloque de escombros golpeo el piso e inmediatamente se retiro de mi lado, en un movimiento muy rápido para notar, recogiendo unas de las piezas mas grandes de escombro con uno de sus musculosos brazos de mármol, antes de balancear su cuerpo hacia adelante, catapultando la roca hacia una figura que se encontraba en la esquina derecha mas lejana del patio. El Mortífago acaba de salir de su refugio detrás de los pilares para lanzar otra maldición a Wood, y no tuvo tiempo para quitarse del camino del veloz misil de Edward. Se aplasto contra su cuerpo con una fuerza letal, lanzándolo hacia atrás y triturándolo contra una pared. No necesitaba la luz que estaba iluminando el patio para saber que su sangre estaba derramándose libremente sobre los guijarros.

De repente, un rayo de luz púrpura se dirigía hacia a mi desde mi izquierda. Las maldiciones lanzadas anteriormente por los seis Mortífagos habían sido lo suficientemente fuertes para hacer un hoyo en las defensas mágicas. Dejándome expuesta a las siguientes maldiciones que se acercaban.

Reacciones instintivamente y grite, "Protego horribilis!"

El estallido reboto perpendicularmente contra mi escudo, causando que saliera disparado hacia el cielo estrellado.

Maldiciones y maleficios volaban por todas partes, colisionando contra las paredes del castillo y los pilares de piedra, dando la impresión de que una tormenta aislada había descendido sobre el patio, llenándolo de rayos verdes y escarlatas, y truenos resonantes.

Esme siguió el ejemplo de Edward y estaba lanzado escombros a los blancos de abajo. No tuve tiempo de chequear que los otros estuviesen bien, dado que aun había hechizos siendo lanzados a mi dirección. El tiempo para escudarse y desarmar se había acabado, y sabía que la única manera de proteger a mis rompibles amigos era hacer como lo McGonagall había sugerido: pelear a matar.

Un rayo de luz verde surco el cielo. No estaba dirigida a mí pero a aquellos que se encontraban en los niveles más bajos. No sabia si había golpeado el blanco, desesperadamente rece por que no lo hubiera hecho. La simple visión era demasiada, me lleno con rabia y odio, apunte mi varita al pilar de donde la maldición había salido.

"Confringo!"

El pilar de piedra exploto contra el Mortífago, cuyos gritos cesaron cuando salio disparado por los aires para luego ser aplastado por los escombros.

Esme me escudo cuando mas maldiciones fueron disparadas en mi dirección. Los vampiros y su piel impenetrable nos estaban dando una definitiva ventaja. Mentalmente le agradecí a mi estrella de la suerte por enviarme a Edward y su familia.

Los siguientes minutos crearon más casualidades para nuestros enemigos, nuestra compañía seguía sin daño alguno. Un grito en el nivel de abajo me dejo saber que eso estaba en peligro de cambiar.

El sonido era extraño, no podía decir porque al principio. Luego me di cuento que provenía de un varón, pero el tono era más alto de cualquier otro que haya escuchado de un vampiro, o inclusive Wood, ya que estoy en esas.

"PEROQUEDEMONIOSBELLA!"

Mire por debajo de la baranda y me di cuenta de que era Emmett quien había dado el apenas coherente chirrido. Estaba siendo atacado por una acromantula… igual que Jasper. Wood se había retirado hacia arriba.

"NUNCA DIJISTE NADA SOBRE ARAÑAS GIGANTES!" Rugió.

"Nunca preguntaste!" le conteste de regreso. "Eres un vampiro por todos los santos! Creí que se suponía que debías de ser temerario!"

"Soy temerario! Pero un aviso hubiese estado muy pero muy bien!"

Dispare fuego a los monstruos que estaban mas atrás—no quería arriesgarme a golpear a los hermanos Cullen que estaban defendiendo el pie de la torre, así que decidí tratar de retener a los que estaban más alejados. Pero a pesar de haber golpeado uno o dos, y asustado a unos cuantos lo suficiente como para que se retiraran, muchos de ellos esquivaron mis hechizos y seguían avanzando hacia el castillo.

"Puedes manejarte tu sola por uno o dos minutos mientras voy a ayudar a Jasper y Emmett?" Edward pregunto, mientras lanzaba mas escombros hacia el patio, esta vez, apuntado hacia las criaturas de ocho patas, en lugar de a los Mortífagos restantes.

"Tengo a Esme para escudarme si es que lo necesito!" respondí, estallando un hechizo contra el centro del patio, un bloque de piedra voló diagonalmente por el aire, aporreando en la cabeza a uno de nuestros peludos amigos. "Ve a ayudar a tus hermanos!"

Edward salto sobre la baranda dejándose caer al suelo, tomando inmediatamente las patas de una acromantula para lanzarla contra la pared del castillo, el golpe mato a la criatura instantáneamente.

Los chicos estaban haciendo un trabajo increíble en los terrenos, por lo cual estaba muy agradecida. Una, sin embargo, debió haber logrado escabullirse mientras los otros estaban ocupados, dado que justo cuando estaba preparándome para lanzar un maleficio a uno de los tres restantes Mortífagos, una gigante y peluda araña se lanzo sobre la baranda, volando hacia mi, chasqueando sus tenazas en anticipación

Pero Esme fue mas rápida, y en el segundo siguiente, cuando la vi, no se parecía en nada a la amable y gentil figura materna que he llegado a conocer tan bien. Sus dientes descubiertos en un fiero gruñido mientras saltaba entre nosotros. Fue tan rápido que casi no lo distingo, pero sus manos volaron hacia arriba para hundirse en la boca de la bestia, antes de separar sus brazos en dirección contraria partiendo su cabeza en dos. Sangre y pedazos de su cerebro cayeron al piso mientras ella pateaba el abdomen de la araña hacia el aire como una pelota de football, enviándolo hacia arriba en forma de arco. Desapareció de la vista conforme avanzaba en la distancia.

El gruñido desapareció del rostro de Esme conforme se giraba hacia a mi. Resultando en una sonrisa un tanto de alivio y otro de timidez. Mis ojos prácticamente se salían de sus cuencas al mirarla.

"Lo siento por eso cariño," dijo ella, acariciando mi mejilla amorosamente. "Espero no haberte asustado."

Negué con mi cabeza, mientras atentaba una expresión de menos asombro.

"No te preocupes" le dije. "Acabas de salvar mi vida! Eso estuvo increible"

"Solo estoy contenta de que estes bien cariño. Seria insoportable para mi familia si algo llegara a pasarte."

Le sonreí y la abrace. Ella lo regreso, envolviendo apretadamente sus brazos alrededor mío.

"OH, Bella, vas a llenar tu ropa de cerebro de araña."

Mire mi blusa, y por supuesto, parte de la baba se había pasado de la ropa de Esme a la mía durante nuestro abrazo.

"No es nada," me reí, agitando mi varita y disfrutando de la sonrisa de Esme mientras la baba desaparecía de nuestra ropa.

"Bella!" Edward grito mientras saltaba sobre la apertura y de regreso a nuestro piso. "Tenemos que llegar a Harry, ahora! Esta apunto de ser atacado! Hay Slytherins buscándolo en el castillo. Se dirigen hacia el!"

Mi corazon se tratando de impresionar al Señor Oscuro seguramente harian cualquier cosa para lograrlo. Corrí hasta el pie de las escaleras y grite, "LEE!"

Mientras corría hacia abajo para encontrarme, sin gastar tiempo, le ordene que tomara mi lugar junto a Esme, corrí hacia Edward y le permití que me subiera a su espalda.

"A donde vas?" grito.

"A ayudar a Harry!"

Y luego nos fuimos, alejándonos rápidamente hacia un peligro desconocido.

No necesite dar direcciones, aparentemente, Harry se dirigía a la Sala de los Menesteres, y debido a su increíble memoria vampirica, Edward recordaba la ruta de regreso.

Corrió por los corredores a una velocidad de locura, por lo cual estaba agradecida. A veces, pasábamos estudiantes que disparaban hechizos a blancos sombríos, muchos de los cuales los esquivaban detrás de las paredes o se escudaban ellos mismos de los ataques. En momento en que divisaba un Mortífago, lanzaba hechizos aturdidores sobre mis hombros con la esperanza que alguno golpeara su marca. La mayoría lo hizo, y aquellos que no lo hacían, en algunas ocasiones, contribuían a la derrota de varios enemigos. Estaban demasiado agobiados al tener que defenderse contra la multitud de encantamientos y maleficios lanzados en su dirección- tres, cuatro, a veces cinco al mismo tiempo- y no podían soportar el ataque.

Estábamos a punto de salir de la Escalera Grande, cuando un colosal puño aplasto y atravesó el muro, justo delante de nosotros

"Gigantes!" chille aterrorizada, aunque estaba bastante conciente de que Edward podía perfectamente evadirlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sin embargo no lo hizo.

En su lugar, de detuvo abruptamente en el medio del corredor, haciendo que mis manos se solaran de su cuello para terminar siendo lanzada hacia adelante. Caí sobre mi espalda, mirando hacia el techo. Cuando me senté, mire a mi alrededor confundida, tratando de descubrir la razón por la cual Edward se detuvo. Gire mi cabeza hacia la derecha y mis ojos captaron la señal de algo mientras miraba a través del arco del la ventana.

Por lo que pudo ser unos cuantos segundos, mire al rostro cubierto de tierra del gigante. Su boca estaba colocada en una masiva sonrisa de medio lado- la típica sonrisa de arrogancia de un abusador justo antes de lastimar a una indefensa y pequeña victima- revelando una fila de torcidos y amarillentos dientes. Levanto su brazo en el aire y lo llevo hacia atrás hasta que estuvo a mismo nivel de su oreja.

Mi respiración se detuvo y mi estomago se retorció. Reaccione instintivamente y lance mi cuerpo hacia arriba, saltando del camino del gigante, sin tiempo que gastar, mientras tiraba su puño una vez más contra la roca indefensa. Aterrice sobre mi estomago e inmediatamente rodé para que mi espalda quedara contra el suelo, antes de lanzar un rayo de fuego a los ojos del gigante. Rugió en agonía mientras pisoteaba el piso con sus enormes pies, enviando temblores a través de la tierra y haciendo que el castillo vibrara ligeramente.

Al principio, pensé que mis acciones provocarían una enfurecida venganza, pero el sonido de sus lloriqueos se desvaneció a la distancia conforme el hombre del tamaño de un mamut desapareció de la vista. Concluí que se estaba probablemente dirigiendo hacia el lago, o algún lugar similar, donde podrá encontrar algo frió para aliviar sus heridas.

Me levante y voltee hacia Edward. No había movido ni un músculo, y si no supiera mejor, juraría que el basilisco de la Cámara de los Secretos, enterrado en las profundidades del castillo, había escapado, y una vez más estaba petrificando a los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

"Edward?" pregunte temerosamente.

En un extremadamente lento y cuidadoso movimiento, volteo su cuerpo hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los míos. Su expresión era aterradora- inclusive mas aterrorizante que la tenia en la torre del reloj. Su rostro era una mascara de pura y absoluta desesperación. Mi primera impresión al verlo fue que algo terrible le había ocurrido a Harry, Ron y Hermione, para que luego mis pensamientos volaran a los Cullen. Le habrá ocurrido algo a alguno de ellos? Y si fue así, que?

Y luego… la desesperación llego hasta a mí, como una ola imparable, hundiéndome y robándome el aire.

"Bella," Edward susurro, sus ojos llenos de miedo y tristeza, "Tengo frío."

No podía comprender lo que estaba diciendo. Las palabras no tenían ningún sentido- el era un vampiro; nunca sentía frío. Su piel es tan fría que el aire que lo circula siempre se siente frío, sin importar la temperatura.

Espere a que hablara de nuevo- que me explicara que quería decir- pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad, una figura oscura y encapuchada se arrojo por el hoyo que había dejado el gigante y forzó el cuerpo de Edward contra el muro contrario.

Repentinamente todo tuvo sentido. Como pude ser tan estúpida? Todas las pistas estaban ahí: la repentina desesperación, la disminución de la temperatura (aunque en el caso de Edward, quizás, el frío invernal era una sensación interna).

Salte sobre mis pies cuando otro Dementor voló al corredor, seguido de un tercero, ambos volando directamente hacia Edward.

Lucho contra ellos conforme se acercaban y comenzaban a succionar su esperanza y alegría. Debí haber sabido que había criaturas oscuras que inclusive los vampiros no podían derrotar. Defenderse contra ataques físicos es sencillo para ellos, lo presencie cuando batallaban contra los hambrientos arácnidos; ataques espirituales y emocionales son completamente otra cosa, Especialmente cuando se ofrecía un banquete amontonado por cien años de dolor, culpa, y soledad. .

Apunte mi varita a los dementores y grite, "Expecto Pat—"

Algo crujió fuertemente del lado de mi cabeza antes de que pudiera terminar el encantamiento. Choque contra la pared, dejando caer mi varita con la fuerza de la colisión. Me voltee para enfrentar a mi atacante y sentí un golpe en el estomago, provocando que me doblara por el dolor.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar mi única arma cuando fui jalada hacia arriba de mi brazo estirado. En los segundos siguientes, sentí la punta de una varita presionada contra la carne de mi garganta, y una larga mano aprisionando mis muñecas, jale y me retorcí en vano.

"Voy a hacerte mirar y luego te voy a matar," una desconocida voz susurro suavemente en mi oído.

Lagrimas se derramaban sobre mis mejillas mientras miraba indefensamente.

Los Dementores seguían alimentándose, cada uno de sus rostros acercándose al de Edward. Ya había dejado de pelear completamente, indudablemente habiéndose rendido ante la debilitante desesperación. Podia entenderlo; yo me habia dado porvencida tambien.

Entonces, conforme una de las criaturas comenzó a removerse la capucha, sentí como una diminuta señal de resistencia parpadeo dentro de mí. Recordé que estaba en juego- Recordé lo que perdería si permitía que esto continuara. El mundo podía implotar y enviarnos a todos a un hoyo de fuego eterno y azufre, y todo estaría bien, siempre y cuando el alma de Edward se encontrara a salvo. Ver su cuerpo dañado es un pensamiento espantoso, pero su alma era la cosa más preciosa en su existencia, y estaba a punto de ser destruida.

Eso, era inaceptable.

No tenía varita para ayudar a liberarme, así que hice lo único que me era posible hacer. Me incline hacia delante, levante mi pierna y golpee al hombre desconocido entre sus piernas. Se encogió instantáneamente, soltando mis muñecas en el proceso. Me lance por mi varita, la tome apretadamente, rodee sobre mi cuerpo y grite un hechizo que lo envió volando a través del hueco en la pared del castillo hacia una muerte segura.

Entonces, destelle mis ojos en la dirección contraria, hacia Edward, y recordé, contra todas la posibilidades, que el León se enamoro del Cordero. Mi Patronus se disparo de mi varita en una radiante explosión de luz y voló hacia adelante, expulsando la oscuridad y ahuyentado a los Dementores.

A primera instancia, no comprendí lo que estaba viendo, mientras miraba la desplomada figura de Edward. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia arriba, en un ángulo extraño, sus ojos vidriosos y vacantes. Sobre su boca abierta, estaba suspendida una pequeña bola de luz blanquecina, la cual brillaba violentamente mientras flotaba en el aire. Y luego me golpeo con la fuerza de una ola: estaba mirando el alma de Edward… y era por mucho la cosa mas hermosa que haya vista jamás. Si existía- por supuesto que existía! Ha estado equivocado todo este tiempo.

Sin advertencia alguna, el orbe comenzó lentamente a descender hacia la boca de Edward. En el segundo siguiente jadeo fuertemente e inhalo. Se puso tieso antes de voltear su cabeza hacia a mi.

"Bella, estas sangrando!" estaba inmediatamente a mi lado, chequeando la herida de mi cabeza.

Sabia que estaba en control de ese lado suyo, pero no quería causarle mas dolor del necesario, apunte mi varita al sitio en donde sentía el hilito del tibio liquido y murmure, "Episkey."

"Me sentí… absolutamente espantoso," admitió, su voz temblando de una manera en que nunca antes le había escuchado. Por primera vez desde que lo conocí, se veía vulnerable. "Que paso?"

"No hay tiempo para explicaciones," anuncie, recordando que se nos necesitaba urgentemente en la Sala de los Menesteres. "Tenemos que llegar a Harry! Puede estar en peligro."

Eso fue todo lo que tomo para poder a Edward en modo de alerta nuevamente. Su cuerpo se puso rígido y sus ojos destellaron. Entonces una oleada de rabia recorrió sus facciones. Dejo salir un solo rugido poderoso, antes de colocarme en su espalda para otra vez para salir disparados hacia las escaleras.

Cuando atravesamos la puerta y comenzamos a correr hacia arriba, temí por la persona que había encendido la furia de Edward.


	5. Esencia

**Bueno aclaraciones para empezar!**

**yo se que esta historia la estaba traduciendo Ingma pero al ver que ella lo habia abandonado**

**decidi pedirle a A. E. Giggle permiso para seguir**

**asi que bueno yo solo me adjudico la traduccion los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y de Sthepanie Meyer.**

* * *

Esencia

Que esta sucediendo, Edward?"

"Alguien llamado Crabbe esta atacando a tu amigos," gruño.

No conteste ni demande mas información. No me atreví a preguntar que tan serio era.

Pasamos a muchos estudiantes en nuestro camino a la Sala de los Menesteres; algunos cargaban snargaluff en macetas y tentáculos venenosos; otros cargaban a sus heridos camaradas, posiblemente buscando un lugar seguro para llevarlos.

Justo cuando estábamos llegando a la parte de arriba de las escaleras, cuando vimos a Sir Cadogan gritándole a los Mortífagos que iban llegando.

"Usted, bandido, demonio, bicho canceroso! Te voy a detener!" el Caballero le grito al enemigo, que se mantenían mirando sobre sus hombros para asegurarse que no era perseguido. Esto combinado con la distracción de Sir Cadogan, significo que el encapuchado no nos vio o escucho dirigiéndonos hacia el, dado que Edward subió los niveles sin hacer sonido alguno.

El Mortífago habiendo tenido suficiente de esa vos, que lo seguía en su camino hacia abajo, conforme el Caballero continuaba su persecución, giro sobre sus talones para enfrentar la fuente de su frustración y lanzo un hechizo al marco en donde se encontraba el caballero.

Sir Cadogan emitió un chirrido alto, el cual contrastaba mucho con su usual tono de vos y apenas logro escabullirse hacia el siguiente cuatro antes de que el hechizo golpeara el cuadro y explotara en llamas.

"Perro! Regresa y pelea como un hombre! Regresa y tomame, cobarde!"

Sir Cadogan, desvaino innecesariamente su espada. El mortifago se voltio y huyo. Estábamos a poco mas de tres metro cuando nos noto. Sin embargo, debido a nuestra velocidad, no tuvo tiempo de alzar su varita y disparar una maldición. Edward se elevo hacia arriba, sin perder su paso, se agacho tomando sus piernas y lanzando de cabeza por encima del barandal.

Cuando llegamos al final de las escaleras y entramos al corredor, escuche el eco de los gritos de terror del Mortífago junto a los de Sir Cadogan's, "Que caballerosidad! Muchas gracias OH valiente guerrero!"

Luego, conforme rodeamos la esquina hacia la Sala de los Menesteres, mi corazón se estremeció, grite sofocadamente.

La puerto de la Sala estaba abierta y saliendo de ella, una gruesa y oscura nube de humo, mientras que una quemante luz en el interior proyectaba un feroz brillo en la paren contraria.

"Edward, estan—"

"No" interrumpio. "Se estan dirigiendo hacia la entrada. Están en escobas y ya casi saliendo … y tienen la diadema!"

Mi corazón volvió latir normalmente.

"Ron y Hermione están al frente. Lo van a lograr Bella."

En el segundo siguiente, una escoba salio disparada de la Sala, imposiblemente, cargando tres individuos. La velocidad era inmensa y no pudieron frenar a tiempo. La escoba choco contra la pared y sus jinetes fueron lanzados también contra ella con un poderoso sonido, antes de que cada uno de ellos cayera fuertemente contra duro y frio piso de piedra. Eran Hermione, Ron y Goyle

No paramos— o cuando menos Edward lo hizo, mientras yo aun colgaba fuertemente de su cuello, apretándolo desesperadamente —esperando a que Harry volara a través de la puerta y chocara como sus amigos lo hicieron hace algunos momentos. Luego escuche un grito bajo y desesperado, que estaba rápidamente aumentando en volumen y de repente, otra escoba estaba chocando contra el muro, esta cargando a Harry y Draco Malfoy.

Deje salir una bocanada de aire, la cual no me había dado cuenta que estaba sosteniendo, mientras observaba como la puerta de la Sala desaparecía.

"Debí de haberlo sabido," Indique, mientras miraba a Malfoy mientras Edward me bajaba y nos acercábamos.

"C—Crabbe," Malfoy dijo ahogadamente tan pronto pudo hablar. "C—Crabbe."

"Esta muero" Dijo Ron duramente

Me detuve abruptamente.

Crabbe esta muerto? Realmente nunca me gusto el chico. Era demasiado abusador como el resto de los Slytherins, pero nunca le hubiese deseado la muerte.

Harry estaba de pie, mientas los fantasma del Club de Cazadores sin Cabeza pasaban rápidamente. Sus ojos los siguieron conforme volaron por el corredor y doblaban la esquina, momento en el cual nos vio a Edward y a mi caminando hacia el y su grupo.

"Bella?"

"Harry!" dije ansiosamente. "Estas bien?"

"Estoy bien. Has visto a Ginny?"

"No. Estábamos defendiendo la Torre del Reloj cuando …" Mire a Edward, insegura de que debíamos decirle a nuestros amigos. Nadie además de ellos tres— supongo, cuando menos— debe de saber sobre los Horcruxes, y por alguna razón no estaba segura de que informarles sobre la habilidad de Edward era una buena idea. Confiaran lo suficiente en nosotros para dejarnos ayudar?

"Se suponia que tenia que estar aqui. Se suponía que tenia que regresar a la Sala de los Menesteres."

"Caray, crees que aun sirva después de ese fuego?" pregunto Ron, el también se había puesto de pie, frotando su pecho y mirando de derecha a izquierda.

Note algo colgando del brazo de Harry, me tomo unos momento darme cuenta que era una antigua y descolorada tiara. Mi pulso se acelero y recordé la afirmación de Edward, Estaba tan emocionada que corrí hacia trío y dije sin pensar.

"Tienen el Horcrux!" chille, mi sonrisa cayo instantáneamente cuando vi sus expresiones de asombro. Escuche a Edward inhalar fuertemente, me congele.

Por un segundo, hubo silencio absoluto, pero fue roto por Hermione.

"Bella, como sabes de los Horcrux? Como es posible que sepas eso?" susurro.

Mire brevemente a Edward y considere mi respuesta. Lo unico que podiamos decirles era la verdad. No había otra explicación de como pudimos obtener esa información. Mire a Edward en forma de disculpa y me dirigí al grupo.

"No nos dimos cuenta hasta que llegamos aquí. Estábamos en la Sala de los Menesteres… y… bueno…Edward puede… leer… mentes." Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, pero luego vi los primeros indicadores de duda surcar sus facciones. Arrugas aparecieron entre sus ojos mientras se miraban los unos a los otros con incertidumbre. Evidentemente, íbamos a tener que convencerlos.

"El me dijo que eso ero lo que estaban buscando, peno ninguno de nosotros sabia lo que eran , asi que yo… le pedi a la Sala que me diera un libro que explicara lo que eran… y me dio Secretos de las Artes Oscuras."

Hermione jadeo, pero Ron y Harry aun se veían escépticos.

"Como sabemos que no están trabajando para el? Como sabemos que no estan tras el Horcrux para poder—"

"Ron!" grite ofendida. "Estas loco? Nos conocemos desde hace siete años! Sabes que yo nunca—"

"Puedes estar bajo la maldición Imperius! El sabe que estamos destruyendo sus! Pudo haberte dicho cosas y enviado a—"

"Ron," Edward dijo calmadamente, dando un paso hacia delante para mirarlo a los ojos "Si Bella estuviese bajo un hechizo para llegar al Horcrux, por que hubiera esperado hasta ahora para venir a tomarlo? Si Voldermort lo hubiese enviado a recoger la diadema hubiese sabido su ubicación antes de entrar al castillo."

"Creo que Edward esta diciendo la verdad, Ron," dijo Hermione. "Lo que dice tiene sentido."

"Estas dispuesta a arriesgarlo?" Ron pregunto, aunque me pareció ver un breve centello de credibilidad en sus ojos.

"Si quisiera tomar el Horcrux, podría sin ningún problema," Edward le dijo simplemente. "Todo lo que queremos es ayudarles a destruirlo… y así podrán estar libres para ir tras la serpiente … miren, si ustedes no creen que puedo leer mentes, podría probarlo.

"Ron, antes de que regresaran a la sala, tu y Hermione se besaron. Estaba absolutamente estático, por que has querido hacerlo desde que ella golpeo a Malfoy en tercer año."

"Esta bien, yo I—"

"Y te fascina como arruga la nariz cuando esta enojada…"

"Esta bien, yo—"

"Y crees que es adorable como sale brincando hacia la librería cada vez que tiene una—"

"Te creo, te creo, OK? Ahora, podrías dejar de tratar de convencerme?" Las orejas de Ron se habían vuelto escarlata. Hermione estaba profundamente ruborizada y tratando de reprimir una sonrisa, fallando miserablemente.

No era una practica normal de Edward divulgar los pensamientos de otras personas, el cree en permitirles la mayor privacidad que se les pueda ofrecer, aunque su talento hiciera eso un tanto difícil. Sospeche que en esta ocasión, la vergüenza de Ron era exactamente la emoción que Edward estaba buscando. La revelación de tantos detalles personales forzó a Ron a aceptar rápidamente. Posiblemente asustado de hasta donde podía Edward llegar para persuadirlo. Claramente, mi prometido juega sucio de vez en cuando.

Sonreí.

"Absolutamente," dijo Edward, en respuesta de la plegaria de Ron. "Ahora, como vamos a destruir la diadema? Donde pusieron los colmillos de Basilisco Hermione?"

"Yo—yo … los lleve a la Sala conmigo," contesto, claramente impresionada por la extensión del conocimiento de Edward.

Gruñí. "Bueno, ahora como nos vamos a deshacer de los Horcruxes restantes sino tenemos los colmillos para hacerlo?"

Era el turno de Hermiones para gruñir. Su cabeza callo sobre sus palmas mientras hablaba, su vos baja y amortiguada como resultado. "Debimos haberla dejado en la Sala."

"Que bien nos hubiera hecho?" dijo Harry, molesto. "Como que la necesitamos para destruirla, Hermione."

"No, no lo entiendes Harry," continuo. "Debimos dejarla caer en la llamas. Eso era Fiendfyre lo que había allá—Fuego maldito—es una de las sustancias que destruye Horcruxes, pero yo jamás me hubiese atrevido a usarlo, es tan peligroso."

"Bueno, es demasiado tarde para hacer algo ahora," Ron suspiro fuertemente. Golpeo con su puño su otra palma y gruño. "Si tan solo tuviéramos la maldita espada! Pequeño Goblin diabólico!"

"La espada de Gryffindor? Por que eso funcionaria? Si puedes deshacerte de ellos con fuerza por que no dejar que Edward—"

"La espada de Gryffindor tiene veneno de basilisco," interrumpió Hermione, "que solo tiene una cura. Necesitas dañar el Horcrux de tal manera que no sea capaz de repararse solo magica—"

"Espera! Las lágrimas de Phoenix son la única cura, verdad?" Dije excitada, mis palabras juntándose una con las otras mientras consideraba mi repentina idea. "Que hay sobre otros tipos de veneno? Que hay sobre los tipos de veneno que no tienen cura?"

Mi ojos se dirigieron hacia Edward y vi comprensión en los suyos.

"Veneno de vampiro" susurro. "Mi veneno."

"Por supuesto!" Hermione grito, regocijada, corrió hacia Harry y le quito el Horcrux de sus manos. "Por supuesto! No puedo creer que no lo haya recordado! Nunca se me ocurrió que ustedes podían ayudarnos."

"Estas bromeando?" Ron pregunto. "Fuimos hasta la Cámara de los Secretos cuando pudimos simplemente pedirles que abrieran la boca?"

Hermione lo ignoro colocando la diadema en las manos de Edward. Dio un paso hacia atrás inmediatamente, jubilo presente en sus rasgos.

"Que debo—"

"Solo muérdela," dijo Harry.

Edward me miro, antes de inhalar profundamente y mirar la tiara en sus manos. Mientras hacia su boca tome una bocana de aire, sus ojos dorados parecieron endurecerse y llenarse de resolución. Dio una mirada mas en mi dirección antes de clavar sus centellantes diente blancos en la piedra, dio un respingo conforme un chorro de una sustancia horrible y alquitranada se deslizaba sobre su labio de arriba hacia su boca.

Sus ojos se cerraron apretadamente mientras agarraba la diadema con más fuerza. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras sostenía el Horcrux en su boca, asegurándose que la mayor cantidad de veneno posible se inyectara en ella. Luego, cuando retiro sus dientes, emitió un grito de dolor, que pronto se transformo en un vicioso rugido de odio mientras partía la cosa en dos. Cayo al piso y corrí a su lado, aterrorizada de que hubiese sido herido de alguna manera por el diabólico fragmento del alma de Voldemort'. A la distancia un gemido hizo eco en el corredor, ambos nos estremecimos por el sonido.

"Edward," murmure, sosteniendo su rostro en mis temblorosas manos, "estas bien?"

Sus ojos estaban firmemente cerrados, y se mantuvieron así por los próximos segundos, inhalando y exhalando profundamente tratando de calmarse.

"Eso fue… intolerable," susurro finalmente, antes de torcer su cabeza hacia un lada y escupir una gran cantidad de un oscuro y sangriento liquido al piso. "Cuando toco mi lengua, vi cosas. Vi gente muriendo—montones de personas. Vi como los mato y sentí su excitación cada vez que lo hacia. Y la sangre—sabia… maligna."

"Creo que eso se debió a que no era sangre realmente lo que probaste," Harry comento.

"Estoy de acuerdo. No era sangre, sino su esencia," dijo Hermione, quien comprensiblemente se veía disgustada por la idea de tener que pasar por semejante experiencia. "No me sorprende en lo mas mínimo que recibieras esa sensación al morderla. Voldemort es pura maldad; su esencia reflejaría esos."

"Cuando menos ahora sabemos la verdad," Edward continuo, volteando su cabeza para poder mirar directamente a mis ojos y vice-versa. El dolor que vi ahí era inconfundible. "El veneno destruye almas."

"Exactamente!" Hermione dijo antes de que tuviera tiempo de responder, no comprendiendo el significado detrás de sus palabras. "Ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es llegar a Nagini! Con tu ayuda, Edward, seremos finalmente capaces de terminar con esto!"

Edward le sonrió, pero vi claramente la angustia que se escondía detrás. Me dolió saber que estaba sufriendo, pero no había suficiente tiempo para convencerlo de lo contrario- nuestra primera prioridad era la serpiente. Lo antes que lleguemos a ella, lo antes que podemos acabar con esta maltita guerra. Hasta entonces, los estudiantes y profesores de Hogwarts continuaran arriesgando sus vidas y algunos, inevitablemente, terminaran perdiéndola en el proceso. Lo antes que matemos a Nagini, la menor cantidad de perdidas que deberemos de sufrir antes de que esta guerra llegue a su fin.

Edward se puso de pie y cuidadosamente me jalo de los brazos, e inmediatamente nos dirigimos al fondo del corredor, con Harry, Ron y Hermione a nuestro lado. Me prometí a mi misma, mientras viajábamos hacia nuestro destino, lejos de los dos Slytherins, quienes aun se mantenían apoyados contra la pared del castillos, que tan pronto la ultimo pieza del alma de Voldemort fuera destruida—la que reside dentro de el—Le mostrare a Edward que el no es nada parecido al monstruo que voluntariamente mutilo su mas preciada posesión.


	6. Precipicio

**Bueno aclaraciones para empezar!**

**yo se que esta historia la estaba traduciendo Ingma pero al ver que ella lo habia abandonado**

**decidi pedirle a A. E. Giggle permiso para seguir**

**asi que bueno yo solo me adjudico la traduccion los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y de Sthepanie Meyer.**

* * *

**Precipicio**

Sonidos de disparos y explosiones llegaron a mis oídos conforme doblábamos la siguiente esquina. Ahí, al fondo, rayos rojos saliendo disparados de las puntas de sus varitas, estaban Fred y Percy Weasly. Ambos batallando contra enmascarados y encapuchados hombres, escudándose contra las muchas maldiciones acecinas que se dirigían hacia ellos.

Todos nos apresuramos al verlos. Edward pudo haber estado ahí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero estaba mas preocupado por quedarse a mi lado en caso de que necesitara ser escudada.

Llegamos a ellos, apunto de asistirlos en la batalla, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Jasper y Alice aparecieron corriendo a toda velocidad al final del corredor. Edward y yo volamos inmediatamente a su encuentro, preocupados por el bienestar del resto de nuestra familia.

"Tuvimos que retirarnos!" Jasper grito, corriendo hacia nosotros. "Los Mortífagos trajeron refuerzos no mucho después de que ustedes se fueron. Habían demasiados hechizos golpeando los soportes de los niveles de arriba. Iban a colapsar, así que nos retiramos al corredor. Es mas estrecho y facial de proteger."

"Aún hay un vampiro por cada humano, así que vinimos a ayudarlos," Alice explico.

Mire sobre mi hombro hacia los otros. Aún estaban luchando. La capucha de uno de los hombre se había caído, se encontraba en el piso, espinas saliendo de todo su cuerpo después de que Percy lo golpeara con un maleficio.

Gire hacia Alice, "Bueno, definitivamente podríamos usar—"

Repentinamente, el aire exploto en algún lugar detrás de mi, enviando una onda de calor por todo el corredor, el cual estaba estremeciéndose alocamente, me fui hacia delante como resultado. La fuerza de la exposición debió haber enviado grandes trozos de rocas en todas direcciones, dado que instantáneamente Edward estaba detrás de mi, su cuerpo encorvado sobre el mío, escudándome contra el peligro como ya lo había hecho antes. Fragmentos pequeños volaban por todas partes; algunos golpeaban la pared cercana y rebotaban a una considerable velocidad. Sentí un dolor agudo cuando una de las rocas pequeñas me golpeo la temple. Edward no me soltó, a pesar de que la sangre comenzó a deslizarse por mi rostro.

Recordé a Jasper y levante mi cabeza para buscarlo. Había volado hasta el puro final del corredor y estaba de espaldas a nosotros. Apretando fuertemente la pared de piedra, sus dedos enterrándose en la piedra mientras luchaba contra el deseo de sangre. Alice tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras le susurraba algo al oído.

Edward me abrazo un poco mas fuerte, antes de soltarme cuado los misiles dejaron de volar en nuestra dirección, me tambalee sobre mis pies y gire sobre mis talones, permitiendo a mis ojos encontrar la extensión de la destrucción.

El corredor se había convertido en un naufragio. El corredor estaba lleno de ladrillos y el techo ya no se veía estable, se estaba cayendo en algunas partes. Un poco delante de nosotros, algunas secciones de la paredes estaban completamente destruidas—la explosión habiéndolas reducida a escombros, que se encontraban en el suelo enterrando a los estudiantes.

Y luego, el mundo se transformo en gritos de dolor y chillidos de horror e incredibilidad. No fue hasta que llegue a los heridos y comencé a ayudarlos a salir de debajo de la sabana de escombros que los cubría, que me di cuenta que algunos de los llantos eran mios

Vi a Harry y Hermione tropezando juntos sobre las ruinas, ese momento fue en el que todos escuchamos.

"No—no—no!" alguien estaba gritando. "No! Fred! No!"

Nuestras cabezas se volvieron hacia el lugar de donde provenían los sollozos, y ahí estaba Percy, colapsado en el piso, agitando a su hermano, Ron arrodillado al lado de ellos, los ojos de Fred, mirando sin ver, el fantasma de su ultima sonrisa aún marcada en su rostro.

Mire hacia al lado, sin comprender totalmente lo que estaba pasando, esperando que mi viejo compañero de Quidditch empezara repentinamente a pestañar saliendo de su inconciencia, para reírse y dirigir unos cuanto comentarios ingeniosos a sus hermanos. Eso es lo que va a suceder en cualquier segundo ahora—Fred iba a recobrar el sentido y… y ser Fred.

"Edward," dije, mi voy gruesa debido a mi batalla contra a realidad y el creciente nudo en mi garganta, "porque no se esta levantando? Cuando se va a despertar?"

Lagrimas amenazaban con derramarse, conforme se levantaban contra mis parpados.

"Bella … El esta …" Edward susurro, incapaz de terminar.

Negué furiosamente con mi cabeza, rehusándome aceptar lo que estaba implicando.

"Se ha ido," dijo finalmente. Y supe, que cualquier posibilidad de negación había sigo completamente arrancada de mi. Edward tiene el don y la habilidad de poder escuchar la vida; si el lo estaba confirmando, entonces no había manera de negar que la mente y el corazón de Fred Weasly estaban mortalmente quietos, y nunca jamás estallaran de nuevo a la vida.

Sentí como me caía, pero no pude detenerme. Sentí como la pena me envolvía, pero no pude deshacerme de ella. Colapse, hacia el frente, en uno fríos brazos, luego mi cuerpo fue rotado abruptamente, el techo estaba a la vista, mientras Edward acunaba mi débil cuerpo.

El maldijo, levanto mi cuerpo del suelo, y salio disparado a través del devastado corredor. Mis ojos ciegamente fijos hacia arriba y no tenia ni la menor idea de donde estaba mientras el corría hacia un lado y hacia otro, tampoco sabia hacia donde me llevaba. De lo único que estaba conciente era que los corredores estaban de nuevo llenos de luces verdes, rojas y blancas, eso y que había gente gritando.

"Bella," lloro frenéticamente, sentándome contra el muro de la pared. "Bella, por favor, mírame!"

Cuando no respondí, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y forzó nuestros ojos a conectarse. Mire sus dorados irises y vi que nadaban en pena, preocupación y lastima.

Comenzó a acariciar mis temples con su pulgares tratando de calmarme. "Bella, necesito que seas fuerte. Necesito que estes concentrada. Tenemos que—"

Pero no escuche el resto de sus palabras, por que el peso de todo se me vino encima, y el único sonido que llenaba mis oídos eran el de mis violentos gritos. El rostro vacante de Fred había llenado el espacio debajo de mis parpados, la imagen provoco gritos más fuertes que los anteriores. Atrape la camisa de Edward y me enterré en el, pero sin importar que tan fuerte presionaba mi rostro contra su cuerpo, seguía sin poder detener el río de lagrimas que fluía por mis mejillas. Continuaban cayendo y yo continuaba sollozando.

"Edward," una voz firme dijo detrás de mi, "déjame."

Edward me sostuvo cerca a el por unos segundos mas, antes de que silenciosamente soltara mis dedos de su ropa y se moviese al lado.

Tan rápido como el espacio en frente de mi estuvo vacío, fue llenado con otro cuerpo y mire hacia arriba para encontrarme con otro set de resplandecientes ojos dorados—enmarcados por una gruesa y ondulada capa de cabello dorado—penetrando los míos.

"Bella," Jasper dijo. Apenas podía escullarlo sobre mis sollozos, los cuales rápidamente se iban convirtiendo en desesperadas bocanadas de aire, tratando de dar a mis pulmones el oxigeno que tanto necesitaban.

La pena era como una enfermedad: debilito mis músculos y contrajo mis vías respiratorias, haciendo el movimiento y la respiración casi imposibles. Sentí mi fuerza evaporándose y como la presión sobre mis pulmones aumentaba conforme continuaba hiperventilandome.

En el siguiente instante, una oleada de calma recorrió mis venas, permitiendo al aire que comenzara a llegar a mis adoloridos pulmones y los espasmos, que habían dominado mi cuerpo desde que Edward me coloco en el suelo, de repente se detuvieron.

"Necesitas escuchar," continuo Jasper, sus invernales pulgares dirigiéndose hacia mi temple y realizando los mismo apaciguantes movimientos circulares que Edward estuvo haciendo unos momentos antes. Su voz aterciopelada firme, pero también, de alguna manera, gentil en el mismo momento. "Estas en el medio de una batalla, Bella. Gente muere en el campo y algunos resultan heridos. Comprendo que tan difícil es—de verdad que lo comprendo—pero sentarse aquí, ahogándose en pena, no ayuda a nadie."

Jasper nunca antes se ha permitido estar tan cerca de mí. Siempre comprendí el porque debía de mantener la distancia; lo que no podía comprender ahora era como había logrado obtener el casi imposible control que le ha faltado por tanto tiempo. Después de todo, sangre fresca y tibia, seguía surgiendo de mi nueva herida. Alguna ya se había secado en mi cabello, pero la humedad no se había desvanecido por completo.

Indudablemente, la boca de Jasper debía de estar nadando en veneno, pero nunca vacilo, mientras seguía mirándome directamente a mis ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"El tiempo para eso vendrá después. Ahora, tienes que hacer lo que Edward dice—tienes que concentrarte y recordar que ellos son la razón por la cual Fred murió."

Y luego la oleada de calma fue remplazada por algo mas—algo caliente e intenso, que parecía quemar en mi sangre conforme recorría mi pecho y extremidades. Mis manos se cerraron en puños al llegar la oleada a ellos y mi mandíbula se apretó cuando se movía hacia arriba para llegar a mi cerebro.

No necesitaba que Jasper me digiera que estaba manipulando mis emociones, llenándome de ira y odio por aquellos que asesinaron a Fred. No proteste; de hecho se sentía bien, y era una bienvenida distracción del dolor que estaba sintiendo hace unos momentos.

"Jazz," Edward advirtió, al tanto de mi humor por medio de la habilidad de su hermano.

Jasper no contesto—no verbalmente, cuando menos—y rehusó retirar su penetrante mirada. Luego, cuando estuvo satisfecho con la furia que había alimentado en mi, se levanto letalmente y me ofreció su mano. La tome y sin esfuerzo alguno me levanto.

"Tu varita," dijo Edward, sosteniendo mi arma para que la tomara. "La tiraste al caer."

La tome silenciesamente antes de mirarlo a la cara. Sabía que la mía no reflejaba mi humor. Tenía una buena idea de lo que vería si echara un vistazo en un espejo. No habría vida en mis ojos, estarían completa y absolutamente muertos, como los de Fred. La vista, obviamente estaba alterando a Edward; nunca antes me había visto así.

"Vamonos," dije simplemente, caminando hacia las puertas del aula desierta.

Los otros me siguieron… para luego correr por los pasillos de nuevo. Pasamos a Percy, quien estaba batallando furiosamente contra un Mortífago. Rookwood, reconocí la figura encapuchada, espere que la muerte de Fred le hubiese dado a su hermano la suficiente concentración y determinación para que fuera capaz de lidiar con el sirviente de Voldemort sin asistencia alguna.

"Deberíamos buscar a los otros," Alice sugirió y todos acordamos.

Salimos a las escaleras y comenzamos el descenso. Jasper guiándonos, recorrimos los niveles de regreso al primer piso.

Acabamos de doblar una esquina cuando vi a un solitario Mortífago. Estaba corriendo en nuestra dirección, pero cambio de curso al vernos, evidentemente al tanto de que la posibilidad de sobrevivir al encuentro de una bruja y tres vampiros era inexistente.

La furia que burbujeaba en mi pecho exploto por todo mi cuerpo, consumiendo cada fibra de tejido, demandando alguna forma de pago.

Lancé en escudo desde mi varita proyectando por el aire. El Mortífago colisiono contra la barrera, la cual se había extendido para bloquearlo. Los Cullen aminoraron el paso, fue cuando tome mi oportunidad. Me lance hacia adelante y repetí el hechizo, causado que se erigiera un escudo entre nosotros.

La reacción de Edward fue inmediata. Se lanzo contra la obstrucción y comenzó a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas.

"NO, BELLA! NO TE ATREVAS! NO TE ATREVAS!"

Jasper y Alice estaban atacando el escudo con los mismos desesperados movimientos. Les di la espalda y fui a enfrentarme contra el hombre encapuchado.

Su cabeza ligeramente doblada hacia un lado mientras me inspeccionaba. Ahora las posibilidades eran más justas, no mostró señal de preocupación alguna. Después de lo que parecieron horas, finalmente hablo.

"Niña estupida. De verdad crees que tienes un chance en contra de mí? Te acabas de encerrar con la muerte!"

Y entonces una maldición se dirigía hacia mí. La ira fue de mucha ayuda; parecía hacer mis sentidos más agudos. Casi no tuve que pensar al lanzarme a la dirección contraria. La maldición acecina exploto contra una de las paredes del castillo.

"Expulso!" grite, apuntando mi varita hacia el techo encima del Mortífago. Salto justo a tiempo, la roca chocando contra el suelo justo detrás de el. No le di oportunidad de contestar y lancé una llamarada en su dirección. Lo refuto con jet de agua, ambos colisionando en un estallido de vapor.

El vapor se disperso en un manto de gruesa niebla, resultándome difícil percibir a mi oponente. No las vi hasta que estuvieron a tres metro de mí, pero de repente cientos de dagas se dirigían directamente hacia mí. Agite mi varita y no estaba ya en peligro de ser atravesada por hojas de plata, en su lugar, estaba siendo bombardeada por un ejercito de pequeñas y resplandecientes burbujas.

Una vez que el vapor se disipo note que un grupo de estudiantes se había reunido del otro lado del escudo, del lado más cercano al Mortífago. Reconocí los rostros de Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y Lavender Brown.

Retalize contra mi oponente con el mismo movimiento que el dirigió hacia mi y observe como mis dagas fueron transfiguradas en suaves y blancas plumas. Flotaron alrededor del Mortífago, algunas cayendo sobre su capucha y túnica. Sonreí maliciosamente y agite mi varita, mirando como instantáneamente las plumas estallaban en llamas.

Cayeron como gotas de lluvia, acariciando amorosamente sus oscuras prendas, como atraídas por el volado de su negra tela. Y entonces, el hombre dejo escapar un prolongado y horrorizante grito, revolcándose bajo el ataque de las licenciosas llamas. En su pánico, su capucha se deslizo hacia abajo, dejando su cabello desprotegido contra el fuego. Se encendió rápidamente, como resultado, se lanzo hacia el suelo, rodando frenéticamente, tratando de alivianar el dolor.

Destello su varita y el fuego a su alrededor se extinguió, rápidamente salto para quedar de nuevo en sus pies.

El Mortífago estaba a punto de lanzarme otra maldición, pero yo ya estaba lista para ella; ya había llenado mis pensamientos con la imagen de la muerta sonrisa de Fred y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para asegurar mi triunfo contra el desagradable enemigo.

Mi mente me llevo hacia mi sexto año, y los rumores sobre un hechizo que casi provoca la muerte de un estudiante.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" grite, disparando el hechizo hacia el frente.

Estaba apuntando hacia su pecho, pero se lanzo fuera del camino. Sin embargo, escuche un llanto intenso, conforme chocaba contra el piso de piedra; mientras mis ojos recorrían su cuerpo me di cuenta que después de todo no había fallado, hacia un lado yacía una de sus manos, completamente amputada, dejándolo con nada mas que un tronco carmesí, el cual sangraba rápidamente.

Estaba a punto de levantar mi varita para terminar el trabajo cuando una voz detrás de mi rompió mi concentración y me detuve.

"Por favor, Bella!" rogó la desesperada voz. "Por favor, no lo hagas!"

Lleve mi varita una fracción más arriba en preparación.

"Por favor!" me rogó. "No te permitas actuar como uno de ellos."

Vacilé. La ira me envolvió.

Como puede negarme la oportunidad de vengar la muerte de mi amigo? Como se atreve! Como puede pedirme que deje con vida a esta patética excusa de ser humano? El hombre merece morir y yo merezco la satisfacción de matarlo!

El último enfurecido pensamiento provoco en mí una pequeña chispa de duda, un gusano que se contorsiona debilitando mi resolución y dejándome al borde de un increíble precipicio. Supe en ese momento que el siguiente hechizo que realizara tendría el poder ya sea de reforzar la persona quien soy—mi moral, mis valores y el sentido de quien soy—o cambiarme irrevocablemente.

Podia sentir a todos sosteniendo su aliento al otro lado del escudo, mientras yo apuntaba mi varita al mortifago. El mío también sostenido, con el conflicto que rabiaba dentro de mí. Sentí como mis lágrimas bajaban mientras se inclinaba la balanza. Finalmente habia tomado una desición.

"Expelliarmus!"

En el siguiente segundo, los escudos desaparecieron y sentí como fui columpiada contra una pared, por supuesto, con dos manos presionadas contra mi cabeza y espalda para protegerme del impacto.

El rostro de Edward era una mezcla entre furia, alivio y admiración. Sus labios estaban ligeramente retraídos sobre sus dientes, su frente tocando la mía.

Cuando hablo, su voz temblaba y su respiración era errática. "Nunca jama vuelvas a hacerme eso! Me escuchas? Nunca jamás!"

Y supe que nunca más lo haría.

Uno de mis mejores amigos me fue arrancado en cuestión de segundos. Una experiencia así de traumática fácilmente puede formar y cambiar a un individuo de por vida. Definitivamente no hubiese sido difícil haberme permitido convertirme en una asesina. Si me viese enfrentada en una situación en la que tuviera que matar para proteger a los que amo, se la decisión que tomaría todas y cada una de las veces. Pero matar por pura satisfacción personal es una cualidad que le pertenece a Voldemort, y una que definitivamente no deseo adoptar.

Y fue Edward quien me trajo de regreso. Es el quien siempre saca lo mejor de mi, alimentando toda emoción y pensamiento positivo. Ahora puedo admitir completamente que realmente no hay ninguna otra razón por la forma de mi Patronus.

Repentinamente sus labios estaba sobre los míos, besándome hambrientamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello; y a pesar de que estábamos en medio de un castillo que desmorona—la amenaza de muerte que acecha en la esquina más cercana—No pude encontrar razón alguna para quejarme.


	7. Cambiando Alianzas

**Bueno aclaraciones para empezar!**

**yo se que esta historia la estaba traduciendo Ingma pero al ver que ella lo habia abandonado**

**decidi pedirle a A. E. Giggle permiso para seguir**

**asi que bueno yo solo me adjudico la traduccion los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y de Sthepanie Meyer.**

* * *

**Cambiando Alianzas**

Podrían dejar eso para más tarde?" dijo Alice gentilmente, pero aún así su voz reflejaba su irritación. "Estamos en el medio de una guerra. Recuerdan?"

De mala gana, Edward y yo terminamos nuestro beso, desenredando nuestras extremidades, de la cuales, todas de alguna manera se las arreglaron para enrollarse en el cuerpo de otro en una muy peculiar manera, juntándonos tan fuertemente que probablemente parecíamos una extraña y singular criatura sin rostro.

Mire hacia el corredor donde aún se encontraba el Mortífago. Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y Lavender Brown estaban todos sobre el. La severidad de su condición lo tenia inconsciente. Su brazo estaba sangrando profundamente y si no recibía algún tipo de atención inmediatamente, no tendría ninguna importancia que no hubiese utilizado un Maldición Imperdonable.

Estaba por acercarme, pero una distracción apareció en la forma de McGonagall. Estaba esgrimiendo su varita y enviando una manada de escritorios que avanzaban delante de ella. Se detuvo al ver al hombre que se desangraba, y con ella se detuvo su ejército de madera.

"Quien de ustedes hizo esto?" cuestiono, sus ojos en la mano amputada del Mortífago.

"Yo lo hice," admití, colocándome delante de Edward para encarar a mi antigua profesora de transfiguración. "Lo siento Profesora. Estaba tan molesta después de lo de Fred—"

Levanto un dedo para detenerme.

"Por favor, no salte a la conclusión equivocada Señorita Swan," dijo apresuradamente, su rostro suavizándose ligeramente. "Simplemente me estaba preguntando quien debe reclamar su varita."

"Disculpe?"

"Su varita señorita Swan. Has derrotado a su maestro en combate, por lo tanto, su alianza ha cambiado. Las varitas responden al poder y fuerza. Si escoges reclamarla—lo cual seria recomendable dada nuestra situación—No tengo ninguna duda de que seguirá completamente cualquier orden que le des.

"Ahora," dijo, volviéndose hacia el Mortífago. Cuya piel se acercaba rápidamente a un tono tan blanco que podría hacerle competencia a los Cullen" debemos atenderlo. Difícilmente podemos dejarlo aquí manchando los pasillos de Hogwarts."

Apunto a uno des sus escritorios y dijo, "TU, ahí, lleva este hombre a Madam Pomfrey! Esta en el Gran Salón atendiendo a los heridos!"

EL escritorio galopó hacia el Mortífago, quien—con un agitar de la varita de McGonagall—floto hacia el, igual que su lacerada mano. La profesora amarro su cuerpo con fuertes cuerdas antes de enviar el escritorio de regreso por donde había venido.

Agito de nuevo su varita y el palito caoba voló hacia mi mano abierta, cerré mis dedos alrededor de la madera e inmediatamente sentí una oleada de aire caliente recorrer mi cuerpo.

"Buena suerte," concluyo, regresando su atención a su unidad. "Compañía dos, a la carga!"

Y se fueron, volando por el corredor hacia la entrada principal, los otros Gryffindors corriendo detrás de ellos.

Decidí probar mi nueva varita, apuntando a la piscina de sangre que quedo sobre el suelo. Desapareció en un instante, y de reojo note como Jasper se relajaba.

"Edward," murmure, repentinamente recordando el último Horcrux de Voldemort y la tarea que debíamos de contemplar, "Que hay sobre Harry? Donde está?"

"Esta recorriendo el pasaje secreto que lleva a la casa de los gritos. Tiene la capa de invisibilidad."

"No deberíamos ir a ayudarlo? Si vamos a ir en busca de Nagini—"

"Creo que no tenemos oportunidad de hacer eso ahora" contesto. "Voldemort la esta manteniendo a su lado ahora que sabe que es lo que Harry esta haciendo. No te preocupes Bella; Harry no tiene intenciones de hacer algo imprudente. Ron y Hermione están con el y no va a arriesgar que salgan heridos, no después de …"

Mi estomago se contrajo.

"Deberíamos de regresar con los otros," Jasper interrumpió. "Podemos hacer más si trabajamos juntos para proteger a los estudiantes."

Antes de que saliéramos de nuevo, Edward me levanto y coloco mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, nuestros pechos uno contra otro, presionados tan firmemente que quede mirando sobre sus hombros. Evidentemente no iba a permitirme otra oportunidad para una repetición de mi actuación con el Mortífago; pero el hecho de que ahora tuviera dos varitas para desvainar significaba que cargarme en su espalda resultara imposible. Yo hubiera insistido en usar solo una hasta que mis pies estuvieran firmemente sobre el suelo, pero sabia que seria capaz de hacer las cosas mejor si usaba las dos; además, tener mis piernas enrolladas alrededor de Edward así, es una manera muchísimo mas interesante.

"Definitivamente no es el momento Bella!" Jasper grito.

Edward se rió silenciosamente entre dientes y mi rostro se calentó. Ventile mi frustración en los numerosos enemigos que pasamos en el camino, lanzando efectivamente hechizos aturdidores por aquí y por allá.

En un punto, alcanzamos a unos Mortífagos que estaban a punto de acabar con unos estudiantes de Ravenclaw. Alice y Jasper chocaron contra ellos y debido a la intensidad de la colisión cayeron inconscientes como pinos de boliche. Sin embargo uno logro evitar el golpe y levanto su varita en el aire, para luego apuntarla a los estudiantes.

Grite mi hechizo y apunte mi varita hacia los fragmentos de vidrio que se encontraban al pie de las ahora desnudas ventanas, salieron volando—mil proyectiles letales—hacia el Mortífago. El me escucho gritar y se volteo para defenderse, transformando el vidrio en margaritas voladoras. Pero, a pesar de que falle el golpe, la distracción fue suficiente para ayudar al los estudiantes. Ambos levantaron sus varitas al mismo tiempo, en el momento en que el Mortífago les dio la espalda y gritaron 'Stupefy', causando que su enemigo chocara contra la pared más cercana.

Sentí mi cuerpo girar y escuche, "Abajo!"

Presione mi cabeza contra el pecho de Edward y me agarre fuertemente a su camisa. A través de una pequeña apertura en mis ojos, vi que la parte de atrás de su cabeza estaba envuelta en un halo de luz verde y en los próximos segundos, dos rugidos primitivos hicieron eco a través del corredor. Todo giro de nuevo, en un mareante destello de color y estábamos de nuevamente de camino hacia la Torre del Reloj, dejando atrás tres encapuchadas figuras aplastadas contra el suelo.

Finalmente alcanzamos a los otros. Estaban situados a mitad de camino del pasillo, junto con Luna y Ernie Macmillan.

"Se han estado perdiendo toda la diversión!" Emmett grito al escucharnos llegar. Tenía sus grandes y fuertes brazos enrollados alrededor de una peluda acromantula. Evidentemente los vampiros habían hecho un gran trabajo ya que quedaban muy pocas dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

"Estaba segura de que ya se habrían encargado de todo esto!" dijo Alice, extremadamente molesta ante su falta de visiones.

"No es mi culpa!" su hermano respondió.

Con el retorno de Edward, Jasper y Alice, los Cullens tuvieron a los arácnidos fuera de combate en menos de un minuto, dejando el corredor vació de cualquier enemigo. Estaba a punto de preguntarles a los otros que debíamos de hacer ahora cuando Edward dejo salir un rugido y se coloco en posición de casa

"Que sucede?" pregunto Ernie.

"Más vienen en camino!"

"Me estas tomando el pelo!" grite, bastante enfadada. "Cuantas más puede—"

"No arañas!" grito. "Magos!"

Y entonces un rayo se dirigió hacia nosotros, los vampiros, en respuesta, formaron un apretado escudo.

"Apunten a sus piernas!" una voz grito, he inmediatamente vi algo bajo acercándose a nosotros.

Rosalie salto hacia delante, rompiendo la formación, levanto su pierna hacia atrás, como preparándose para patear una bola. La dejo caer hacia abajo y hubo un poderoso crujido, la luz salió disparada en la dirección contraria, chocando contra el techo y causando que una parte colapsara.

Cuando menos tres de los Mortífagos fueron aplastados por los escombros, ninguno de ellos salio de ahí en los segundos siguientes. La explosión forzó una capa de aire polvoriento en nuestra dirección. Tan pronto toco mi rostro, escuche a Edward y Jasper gruñir.

"Pon tu escudo Bella. Hazlo ahora!" Edward dijo.

"Por que? Que—"

"Son hombres lobo!"

Esto no explicaba el porque se me estaba pidiendo que saliera de la batalla

"Hombres lobo a los que se nos permite lastimar!" Emmett explico.

Ah.

Proyecte mi escudo hacia afuera, mirando como se expandía por el corredor. Angelina y Wood hicieron lo mismo, así que ahora había tres escudos entre nosotros y los Cullens, dándonos triple protección.

"Finalmente!" Emmett rió, cargando hacia las figuras encapuchadas.

Katie agito su cabeza. "No comprendo."

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie y Alice llevaban expresiones de concentración, los tres muchachos, por otro lado, se veían como un grupo de niños a los que se les hubiera dado vía libre en Honeydukes: Jasper y Edward se mofaban satisfechamente, mientras Emmett cacareaba como loco.

"Ellos han … um … estado esperando por esto por un buen tiempo," Dije. Mi comentario no pareció explicar lo suficiente a ninguno de mis compañeros.

La pelea entera duro un poco más de tres minutos, en ese tiempo, fui testigo de una horrible escena. Los condenados apuntaron sus varitas en pánico, una y otra vez, sin ningún resultado, ya que la luz rebotaba al tocar los cuerpos de los vampiros, de los cuales todos se movían fluidamente, mientras aplastaban y azotaban a nuestros enemigos, todos teniendo el cuidado de derramar la menor cantidad de sangre posible.

Finalmente, el último callo, su rostro púrpura, después de haber tenido las frías manos de Jasper enrolladas alrededor de su garganta. Desde donde estaba, podía ver los moretones con forma de dedos en su cuello. Los Cullen se dirigieron de regreso a nosotros conforme bajábamos nuestros escudos.

"Creo que finalmente comprendo porque los wrackspurts mantienen una saludable distancia," Luna sonrió soñadoramente. "Talvez adopte a una familia de vampiros yo también Bella."

Emmett se sacudió de risa; evidentemente le había tomado un gran cariño a Luna. Edward torció su cabeza y la miró, una extremada expresión de confusión plasmada en su rostro. Sospeche de qué estaba tratando de darle algún sentido a los pensamientos de Luna, sin tener mucha suerte, obviamente.

"Ahora que?" pregunto Katie, mirando hacia ambos lados del corredor.

"Tal vez deberíamos reunirnos con los otros," dijo Ernie, claramente un poco incomodo con la idea de estar tan cerca de siete mortales vampiros, especialmente después de presenciar los que son capaces de hacer.

"Eso dejaría esta entrada completamente expuesta," Wood contradijo. "Creo que deberíamos separarnos. No es necesario que estemos todos para defender el área."

"Deberíamos de ayudar a Harry," susurre, a un nivel en que ni yo ni el resto de los humanos podrían escuchar. Sabía que mi familia podía detectar el sonido fácilmente. "Puede que no le sea posible llegar al Horcrux sin asis—"

"Han luchado," dijo una alta y fría voz, el sonido cortando por el aire, provocando miedo y demandando mi atención, "valientemente. Lord Voldemort sabe valorar la valentia".

"Aún así han sostenido grandes perdidas. Sin continúan resistiéndome, todos morirán, uno por uno. No deseo que esto suceda. Cada gota de sangre mágica derramada es una perdida y un desperdicio".

"Lord Voldemort es piadoso. Comando a mis fuerzas a que se retiren inmediatamente.

"Tienen una hora. Desagansen de sus muertos con dignidad. Traten a sus heridos.

"Hablo ahora, Harry Potter, directamente contigo." Todos se tensaron aun más. "Le has permitido a tus amigos morir por ti en lugar de enfrentarme tu mismo. Esperaré por una hora en el Bosque Prohibido. Si, al final de esa hora, no has venido a mi, no te has entregado, la batalla comenzara de nuevo. Y en esta ocasión yo mismo entrare al combate, Harry Potter, y te encontraré y castigaré hasta el último hombre, mujer o niño que trate de ocultarte de mí. Una hora."

El discurso termino, pero aún así nuestro grupo permaneció en silencio. Lenta pero seguramente, los rostros de los vampiros se tornaron fieros y aterrorizantes, sus labios, recogidos, revelando letales y brillantes dientes, haciéndolos ver aún más terroríficos.

Finalmente Esme gruño. "Pura maldad! El demonio reencarnado!"

Todos asentimos.

"Deberíamos y a buscar a los otros," dijo Wood. "Van a necesitar ayuda… con los cuerpos."

Nos fuimos hacia el Gran Salón, con temor de lo que veremos una vez que lleguemos ahí, los humanos caminaron al frente, mi familia y yo un poco atrás.

"Quiero que mantengas un ojo en Harry " le dije a Edward. "Si he aprendido algo sobre su carácter en los últimos siente años es que tiende a ser el héroe. No siempre ha tenido opción en el asunto, pero esta en su naturaleza actuar con valentía, a veces hasta el punto de estupidez."

Edward levanto una ceja ante mis palabras. No supe que conclusiones sacar de su expresión. Lo que fuera que significara, no lo explico; en lugar de eso, respondió a mi solicitud. "He estado atento a el desde que nos separamos—eso te lo puedo asegurar."

"Hay algo nuevo?" Jasper inquirió.

"De hecho … si."

Se detuvo en el medio del corredor, esperando que aquellos adelante de nosotros doblaran la esquina y estuviéramos fuera del alcance de sus oídos. Luego torno la fuerza completa de su mirada hacia mí.

"Snape esta muerto."

"Que?" Jadee.

"Voldemort lo mato."

Ahora era el turno de los otros de farfabullar.

"Pero eso no tiene sentido!" Carlisle dejo escapar. "Snape era su aliado, no es así?"

Edward se tomo un momento, parecía pensar bien su respuesta.

"Todo esto es muy difícil de explicar," continuo, "porque, realmente no lo comprendo muy bien … Voldemort mato Snape por una varita."

"El ya tiene una varita," dije.

"Si, el tiene… pero quería una que fuera mas poderosa, una que—como dice la leyenda—invencible."

Sentí como mi ceño se fruncía en sospecha. "Estas hablando de la Varita de la Muerte?"

"Varita de la muerte?" repitió Rosalie.

"El Profesor Binns la menciono en la clase de Historia de Magia un par de veces. Dijo que la varita dejo un rastro sangriento a través de la historia, y que la gente frecuentemente era asesinada mientras dormían cuando habían rumores de que la poseían… pero, quiero decir, es solo un mito, no es real"

"Creo que si lo es," Edward contradijo, la arruga retornando al espacio en medio de sus ojos. "Mientras miraba la escena en la Casa de los Gritos, Voldemort le dijo a Snape que después de que ambas varitas, la suya y la de su sirviente, hubieran fallado en matar a Harry, busco una más poderosa. El aplico varios nombres mientras la discutía, uno de los cuales fue el que mencionaste Bella.

"Pero no es real."

"Si lo es!" Edward insistio. "Es real. Después de que descubrió que no podría derrotar a Harry, sin importar la varita que usara, empezó a buscar por aquella que se decían era invencible! Y la encontro. La encontró Bella … por que estaba justo aquí esperando por el."

"No entiendo," admiti.

"Antes de morir, Dumbledore era el maestro de la varita invencible. Estaba en su tumba con el todo este tiempo! Y Voldemort la tomo, esperando que funcionara para el."

Tomo mi mano, la cual estaba sosteniendo mi varita caoba y la levantó para que todos la vieran.

"No lo entiendes Bella? No recuerdas lo que te dijo tu Profeso…—"

"Las varitas responden a la fuerza…. del victorioso," susurre. Todas las piezas comenzando a calzar en su lugar.

Edward asintió. "Lo cual significa que el verdadero maestro de la varita era aquel quien había asesinado a Dumbledore."

"Snape," murmuro Jasper, sus ojos vidriosos mientras consideraba las implicaciones de la revelación de Edward.

Edward asintió de nuevo.

"Que hacemos?" Rosalie pregunto franaticamente. "Si ahora tiene una varita invencible además de el último Horcrux… como lo matamos? Si lo que dices es verdad, es tan indestructible como lo somos nosotros!"

"No lo creo," Edward anuncio, su cabeza moviéndola rápidamente de lado a lado. "La única cosa que lo está amarrado a la vida en este momento es el Horcrux. Su varita puede ser la mas poderoso en existencia, pero eso aplica únicamente a un combate varita a varita"

"Que es lo que estas tratando de decir, Edward?" Carlisle pregunto.

"Lo que quiero decir es que… aún somos vampiros, y sin importar que tan increíblemente invencible sea la varita contra un mago, nuestra piel seguirá reflejando su ataque."

"Cual es el plan?" Alice demando inmediatamente, al parecer entendiendo a donde Edward queria llegar con todo esto.

"Yo diría que regresemos al Gran Salón y esperemos hasta que se acabe la hora. El dijo que estaría entrando al castillo a pelear. Cuando eso suceda, no le será posible depender de sus Mortífagos para su protección, tendrán su propias vidas de que preocuparse.

"Cuando Voldemort entre a la batalla, los siete de nosotros tomaremos su varita a la fuerza y luego iremos por la serpiente. Si ninguna otra varita que el tenga tiene el poder para derrotar a Harry, con suerte la perdida de su varita y su último Horcrux le darán a Harry la oportunidad que el necesita."

El plan de Edward era una locura. Estaba horrorizada de que tan siquiera lo considerara. Mi corazón empezó a latir con tal fuerza que de seguro estaba en riesgo de un paro cardiaco.

Espere que los otros protestaran y le dijeran que estaba loco… pero no lo hicieron, dejándome aterrorizaba mientras veía las miradas de determinación destellar a través de los siete pares de brillantes ojos dorados.


	8. La Reunion

**Bueno aclaraciones para empezar!**

**yo se que esta historia la estaba traduciendo Ingma pero al ver que ella lo habia abandonado**

**decidi pedirle a A. E. Giggle permiso para seguir**

**asi que bueno yo solo me adjudico la traduccion los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y de Sthepanie Meyer.**

* * *

**La reunion**

No pueden estar hablando en serio!" grite, ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras miraba llena de aprensión a los vampiros. "Han perdido la cabeza? Están hablando de enfrentarse al más oscuro y peligroso mago de todos los tiempos! Es una locura! Nunca he escuchado nada mas ridículo que esto!"

"Tu misma lo dijiste Bella," Alice dijo con desprecio. "Nuestra piel es impenetrable ante ataques mágicos—"

"Con varitas regulares! Si Voldemort verdaderamente tiene la Varita de la Muerte no hay manera de saber que no será lo suficientemente poderosa como para lastimarlos a ustedes también?"

"No lo sabemos," Edward contesto, rehusándose a aceptar mis protestas, "pero quien mas aquí es los suficientemente rápido o fuerte para quitársela? Puede ser muy poderoso Bella, pero sigue siendo solo un hombre. Aunque sea inmortal hasta que su Horcrux sea destruido, me vas a decir que crees que será capaz de aferrarse a su varita cuando tenga a siente vampiros tratando de quitársela?"

Edward tiene razón; no podía negar eso.

"Odio la idea de cualquiera de ustedes yendo contra el." Lagrimas se formaron en las esquinas de mis ojos. Parpadee para deshacerme de ellas pero el temblor de mi voz ya había alertado a Edward.

Tomo de mi mano izquierda la varita caoba remplazándola con su propia mano, apreté sus dedos con todas mis fuerzas, entrelazando mis dedos a los suyos. Se detuvo, indicándole a su familia que se reunieran con los otros.

"Estaremos ahí en un momento," les dijo, sus ojos nunca se despegaron de los míos.

Se fueron sin decir palabra alguna, entendiendo nuestra necesidad de privacidad. En el momento en que se fueron, Edward presiono mi cuerpo contra el suyo, enrollando mis brazos fuertemente alrededor de su cuello y colocando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Luego sus labios de granito estaban contra los mío, los cuales se moldearon alrededor de los suyos. No fue como nuestros usuales besos—sin cuidado o vacilación, para prevenir daño alguno al cuerpo de la pequeña y frágil humana—pero lleno con un gran sentido de urgencia, una necesidad desesperada, por parte de ambos, de comunicar cada gramo de deseo y amor que sentimos por el otro.

Cuando el beso finalmente acabo, sostuve mi cabeza contra la de Edward, enfriando mis ardientes mejillas contra su perfecta y fría piel. Trazo suaves patrones de arriba hacia abajo de mi espina dorsal, mientras yo me concentraba en retornar mi pulso a su ritmo normal.

"Por favor no hagas nada tonto cuando la pelea comience de nuevo," dijo finalmente. "Siempre va haber uno de nosotros ahí para protegerte, pero prométeme que vas a hacer todo lo que puedas para mantenerte a salvo."

Al mirar a sus ojos me di cuenta de que nadaban en una intensa desesperación y miedo. Con lo único que pude compárarla fue con el momento en que me dejo atrás para ir a cazar a James, pero incluso esa emociones palidecían en comparación.

Estaba combatiendo contra un enemigo con el cual no estaba familiarizado, el cual, a pesar de todo, ha evadido la muerte una y otra vez. Si hubiese sido un vampiro contra quien los Cullen se estuvieran enfrentando, estoy segura que Edward estaría exudando una confianza absoluta en su habilidad de protegerme, pero no lo estaban, y sin importar que tan fuerte o ágil fuera cada miembro de su familia, sabíamos que esta era completamente una muy diferente clase de monstruo.

"Lo prometo," dije, respondiendo a su demanda, "pero debes de hacer lo mismo. Tienes que mantenerte a salvo también."

"Lo haré."

Y me beso una última vez antes de dirigirnos nuevamente en busca de los otros. Tropecé en un par de ocasiones mientras nos hacíamos camino hacia el Gran Salón, era de esperarse por supuesto, con las constantes obstrucciones de piedra y madera en el piso, pero tampoco podía decir que estaba prestando atención a mis pasos.

Estaba determina a no retirar mis ojos del rostro de Edward, recorriendo el puente de su nariz y sobre sus pálidos y llenos labio, a pesar de estar segura de que conocía de memoria cada sombra y ángulo de su angelical rostro; dado que , cuando estamos juntos y en situaciones menos estresantes, nunca dejo de admirarlo.

Acabábamos de llegar al gran Salón cuando note una emoción desconocida brillar en sus ojos. Por un breve momento, su cuerpo se volvio rigido.

"Que sucede?" pregunte inmediatamente.

Sus ojos encontraron los míos, parpadeo rápidamente, como si estuviera regresando de algún tipo de sueño . "No es nada."

Estaba a punto de protestar, pero a lo largo capte a Angelina y Katie. Estaba cargando el cuerpo de una estudiante de Ravenclaw; era pequeña y tenía unos gruesos y hermosos rizos rojos. Su piel estaba dotada de pecas en muchos lugares, y sus ojos de un maravillo azul zafiro. Sentí como me enfermaba al darme cuenta de que estaban muertos. Miraban ciegamente, como los de Fred, completamente vacantes de vida.

Edward apretó mi mano con la suya, mientras trataba de suprimir el creciente nudo en mi garganta, junto con la masiva urgencia de caerme a pedazos. Sabia que eso vendría después, pero si empezaba ahora, había una buena posibilidad de que no podría detenerme a tiempo para la batalla. Cuando finalmente me permita ahogarme en pena quisiera poder hacerlo sin interrupciones. Seria más facil de esa manera.

"Aquí, déjenme," Edward dijo acercándose a mis amigas "Porqué no se unen a los otros? Deben descansar."

No tomo mucho convencer a Angelina y Katie. Son lo suficientemente fuertes para continuar sin sucumbir a la fatiga física, pero la tarea de tener que velar por los muertos las estaba dejando mental y físicamente drenadas.

Katie cerró los ojos de la chica antes de agradecer a Edward e irse con Angelina. Camine junto a el conforme hacíamos camino después de ellas.

En nuestro viaje, pasamos a Neville y Wood. Compartían el peso de un estudiante de Hufflepuff . En esta ocasión era un varón, fuerte y con una gruesa capa de cabello negro.

Rápidamente mire en otra dirección, no lo suficientemente fuerte para manejar la situación y camine a través de las grandes y abiertas puertas del Gran Salón.

Madam Pomfrey se encontraba al frente de la elevada plataforma, su atención completa en los pacientes heridos. Carlisle estaba con ella, aunque sus habilidades no eran de mucha ayuda en la situación actual, sobre todo cuando no tenia las herramientas para tratar a tantos individuos, parecía haberse resignado a tratar de confortar a aquellos con dolor, ofreciendo pequeños gestos, como sostener sus manos.

En el medio del salón había una larga fila de cuerpos. Se veía en paz, y podían ser confundidos por gente durmiendo, dado que solo algunos pocos tenían sus rasgos marcados por feas heridas. Supongo que esto era un el único consuelo de la Avada Kedavra—no había sufrimiento prolongado; los efectos eran instantáneos.

Mis ojos volaron a los Weasleys reunidos junto al cuerpo Fred. Solo pude soportar mirarlos por un segundo. No pude soportar ver como George se agachaba sobre la cabeza sin vida de su gemelo. Su rostro rebozada de pena y desgracia, rojo por las interminables lágrimas que caían en cascada sobre su pecosa piel. Esto seria mas difícil para el, había perdido la mitad de si mismo.

"Ven, Bella," Edward susurro, una mano sobre mi espada, la otra entrelazando nuestro dedos, mientras me llevaba en dirección de Esme y Rosalie.

Estaban con la espalda contra la pared, consolándose la una a la otra.

"Bella," Esme dijo cuando las alcanzamos, tomándome de su hijo y envolviéndome en un amoroso y maternal abrazo.

Permite una solitaria lágrima escapar de mis ojos mientras me encontraba ahí, con mi rostro presionado a su cuello. Soltó una de sus manos, y la utilizo para el acariciar mi cabello. Finalmente me soltó y devolvió a Edward, y a pesar de que su cuerpo vampirito no le permitían sus propias lágrimas, pude ver, cuando sus ojos barrieron la creciente línea de eternos durmientes, que estaba dejando que la pena de nuestra colectiva pérdida la tomara. Estaba escrito en su frente, nadaba en sus ojos y se escuchaba en su rápida y elaborada respiración. Naturalmente, alguien tan apasionado y amoroso como Esme sufriría en estas circunstancias, a pesar de que los muertos fueran extraños para ella.

"Tan jóvenes," Rosalie susurro. "Tanto que vivir."

Asenti.

A pesar de que su rostro se mantuvo igual, sus ojos repentinamente se llenaron de un odio feroz. Mis instintos me dijeron que mirara a otro lado, pero luche contra ellos, determinada a encontrar su mirada. "No te preocupes Bella," continuo, "no aseguraremos que sus muertes no sean en vano."

Y entonces, mi mano estaba en la suya, la apretó ligeramente.

Después de mi vuelo a Volterra y la conversación sobre la transformación de Rosalie, nuestra relación ha mejorado un poco. Pero se que esta ofendida por mi decisión de convertirme en un miembro permanente de la familia Cullen, creyendo que estaba tontamente abandonando mi preciosa mortalidad, nunca me va a apreciar verdaderamente debido a esto. No creo que esto sea algo que sea capaz de cambiar. Puede que algún momento sea capaz de aceptarme, de alguna manera pienso que ya lo esta haciendo, pero siempre va haber ese inevitable resentimiento el cual nunca le va ser posible superar

Esto hizo que su amable y tierno gesto significara más y estaba verdaderamente agradecida de tenerla conmigo en Hogwarts, en la cual podría ser la batalla final contra Voldemort y los Mortífagos.

Le sonrei apreciativamente, y aprete su mano de regreso. Me soltó y si dirigió a los otros dos.

"Voy a ayudar a los demás," dijo antes de dejar el salón en un borrón dorado y blanco.

"Que están haciendo los otros?" pregunte, mirando hacia arriba para poder ver a Edward. Tenía una mirada distante, su frente arrugada frente a sus vacantes ojos.

"Era demasiado para Jasper, así que se fueron a ayudar a recoger a los muertos," dijo ausentemente, provocando una puñalada aguda en mi estomago. Di un tirón repentino, despertando a Edward de su aparente trance.

Mi miro por un largo rato, acariciando mi mejilla con la punta de sus dedos. Moviéndose hacia abajo y paso un minuto acariciando también mi labio inferior, antes de que finalmente hablara.

"Por que no me lo dijiste Bella?" Sus ojos llenos de dolor.

Debía de decir algo, no podía permitirle creer que no confiaba en el. Podía ver que la posibilidad estaba saturando su mente y lastimándolo.

"había demasiados factores externos," explique calladamente, esperando que aceptara mi razonamiento. "Primero, quería conocerte y a tu familia antes de revelar mi secreto. No solo es mío, después de todo—hay un mundo entero de gente como yo."

Ondee mi mano lentamente, indicando los magos y brujas que ocupaban el salón. Edward asintió comprendiendo.

"Pero luego vino James, lo cual retraso las cosas un poquito. Y luego, estaba trabajando para decírtelo… y te fuiste."

Su postura se congelo por un momento y supe que estaba experimentando una nueva ola de culpa y arrepentimiento. Me sentí mal por traer el tema, pero el quería una explicación.

"Hubiera confesado todo tan pronto me di cuenta de que te ibas a quedar conmigo pero Aro me preocupaba… y estaba asustada de que me fuera a querer mas si supiera de lo que era capaz. Además, no quería ser responsable de algún tipo de casería de brujas.

"Lo siento tanto Edward. No puedo ni imaginar lo decepcionado que estas de mí

Sus manos estaban repentinamente debajo de mi barbilla, jalándola hacia arriba, evitándome mirar hacia otro lado.

"Bella, no hay nada de malo con tratar de proteger a tus amigos y a ti misma. Se que me lo hubieras dicho de haber podido y entiendo perfectamente que no podía simplemente decir tu secreto en el primer segundo que nos conocimos, si hay alguien que puede apreciar la importancia del anonimato somos yo y mi familia. Solo lamento que haya tenido que esperar tanto tiempo para conocerte verdaderamente."

"No estas decepcionado," pregunte, "ahora que sabes que no soy tan frágil como pensabas?"

A pesar de todo, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba. "OH, Yo no iría tan largo como para decir que no eres frágil. Aun eres humana después de todo y yo sigo siendo un vampiro. Pero viendo hasta donde puedes llegar tratando de proteger a tus amigos—como lo has hecho esta noche—bueno, podrías entender, seguramente, lo muy orgulloso que eso me hace de tenerte?"

El alivio fue instantáneo y absoluto; fue como tomar una bocana de aire después de haber sido sumergida bajo el agua demasiado tiempo.

Aplaste mi cara contra el pecho de Edward permitiéndole enrollar sus brazos alrededor de mí. Nos quedamos así por un momento y estaba contenta sabiendo que si habría de morir en las próximas horas, no hubiera querido pasar mis últimas horas antes de la batalla haciendo otra cosa que no sea esto.

El último pensamiento provoco una clase de chispa en mi cabeza, y sentí algo molestándome en mi cerebro, aunque no podía entender exactamente lo que era. Y luego me golpeo y estaba repentinamente furiosa conmigo misma.

Me había olvidado de informar a Edward de lo que había presenciado durante el ataque del Dementor! Debería de estar pasando la hora hablándole sobre su alma—de como, a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, brillaba intensamente como un estrella, en vez de gastar el tiempo discutiéndo sobre mi.

Si moría en un futuro cercado nunca sabría la verdad.

"Edward," dije urgentemente, "Hay algo que—"

"Bella," me interrumpió, su postura rígida nuevamente. Mire hacia arriba y vi que sus ojos eran anchos como platos, su boca colgaba ligeramente formando una pequeña 'o'. "Tengo que irme."

"Que? Que es lo que—"

"Me necesitan. Los otros me necesitan… a que los ayude con los cuerpos. Ten—" me dijo mientras colocaba de nuevo en mi mano mi varita caoba. "Regresare pronto. Quédate con Esme."

Y antes de que tuviera un momento para protestar, Edward se estaba alejando de mí, justo como Rosalie lo había hecho—Una indistinta mancha de piel nívea y brillante cabello bronce.


	9. Punto Culminante

**Bueno aclaraciones para empezar!**

**yo se que esta historia la estaba traduciendo Ingma pero al ver que ella lo habia abandonado**

**decidi pedirle a A. E. Giggle permiso para seguir**

**asi que bueno yo solo me adjudico la traduccion los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y de Sthepanie Meyer.**

* * *

**El punto culminante**

**EPOV**

Mis pies apenas tocaban el suelo mientras volaba del lado de Bella y fuera del castillo. Estar lejos de ella era casi doloroso, especialmente en un momento como este, pero no había manera de que yo pudiera mantenerme al margen y permitir que esto pasara. ¡Simplemente no podía pasar, yo no se lo iba a permitir!

Corrí a través de las puertas y en el patio empedrado, donde me lance detrás de un pilar de piedra en buen estado, ocultándome de la vista mientras esperaba. Hubo un par de humanos cercanos a mí: uno era Oliver Wood, quien había luchado al lado de mi familia y yo en la Torre del Reloj, y el otro era Neville Longbottom, el chico de tan buena voluntad que nos acepto, a pesar de nuestras diferencias.

Mientras estaba allí, en los minutos siguientes, yo eche mi mente de nuevo sobre todo lo que había sucedido desde que había oído el choque del plato en el piso en el centro de la cocina. Me sentí como si hubiera sido arrojado a una especie de torbellino: todo había sido al revés, todo mi razonamiento, nuestras vidas... la realidad misma.

Me daba vergüenza decir que en un principio había pensado que Bella había perdido la razón, de hecho, incluso se me ocurrió que tal vez nunca había estado completamente cuerda en todo el tiempo que yo la había conocido -que sin duda habría explicado por qué estaba tan a gusto con la idea de estar tan cerca a una familia de criaturas cuyos instintos primarios les indicaban comérsela.  
Y entonces, por supuesto, ella nos deslumbro a todos con su magia innegable y, en algún momento todos, aquí estábamos, preparándonos para la batalla junto a toda una escuela de brujas y magos, que parecían recibirnos con la misma facilidad y fascinación. Casi no podía meter la idea en mi cabeza.

Yo pensaba que nada me sorprendería después de eso. Naturalmente, estaba equivocado, sino que parecía ser una cosa recurrente recientemente, aunque ciertamente no era algo que estaba acostumbrado. Estaba acostumbrado a tener razón.

Mi capacidad para leer la mente significaba que yo era muy rara vez sorprendido con la guardia baja o capturado. Bella, con su privada e impenetrable mente, lógicamente, tenía el poder de cambiar eso.

Antes de ella, estaba acostumbrado al egoísta y genérico pensamiento de la mente humana normal. No era un hecho muy común que haya encontrado una persona autentica; la gente a menudo oculta sus reflexiones desagradables y resentidas detrás de fachadas amables y amigables.

Hubo algunas excepciones, por supuesto, al igual que Angela Webber. Pero hasta hoy, mi opinión sobre la raza humana ha sido bastante pesimista. Mis experiencias me habían llevado a desarrollar muy poca confianza en los mortales que pueblan el planeta, y yo creía que las cualidades positivas se limitaron a un muy selecto grupo de humanos.

Ahora, en cambio, todo lo que había creído inicialmente había sido destruido en un instante, y todo se había tornado en unas cuantas palabras sencillas, alimentadas por el miedo y el egoísmo. Y todas esas cualidades, que yo había considerado ajeno a la mayoría de los humanos, habían estallado con toda su fuerza, en una explosión como el fuego a través del Gran Comedor.

Los otros lo habían visto, y Jasper lo había sentido... pero yo lo había escuchado. En los segundos inmediatos a las palabras de Pansy Parkinson, había sido testigo de la naturaleza humana en su mejor momento. La habitación se había llenado de coraje imparable y el deseo absoluto de proteger. No hubo renuencia detectable en sus pensamientos, sino que había estado lleno de pura determinación.

Neville, sobre todo, se había demostrado tal como los demás. Su mente fue posiblemente uno de los más puros que había encontrado nunca, y se llena con el deseo de hacer el bien al rechazar Voldemort y su credo Pura Sangre hasta el final.

Y luego, por supuesto, estaba Snape. Yo había oído las historias de Bella. Ella nos había dicho a todos nosotros de su traición a Dumbledore, y su lealtad a Voldemort, y cada cuenta que se había establecido contra esta abominación había confirmado todas las historias del director de Hogwarts.

Pero los había engañado. Se había engañado hasta el último de ellos, y como yo estaba en el Gran Comedor con Bella, vi los recuerdos de Snape través de los ojos de Harry, por fin entendí por qué había tenido que convertirse en un Oclumanta logrado. Había sido uno de ellos-un mortífago-pero ha logrado volver de los lugares más oscuros inimaginables, simplemente por amor. Y él había hecho todo con gusto sin el reconocimiento de quienes lo rodean, ganándose la reputación de una puñalada por la espalda, el asesino y cobarde, cuando en realidad él había sido lo contrario: un héroe.

El mundo, obviamente, no era tan gris como yo lo creía. Pensé en ello mientras escuchaba, Harry llega debajo de su capa de invisibilidad, el sonido de su corazón latía audible para mis oídos. Observó que Oliver le dice a Neville que podía soportar el peso de los niños, muertos sin ayuda. Reconoció al niño como Colin Creevy.

Entonces, cuando Oliver se perdió de vista y oído, Harry se dirigió a Neville, que casi saltó de su piel en la respuesta. Harry se quitó la Capa de Invisibilidad para hacer la conversación más fácil a su amigo.

"¿A dónde vas solo?" Neville preguntó con suspicacia. _"¡El no estar pensando en ceder a Voldemort!"__  
_  
"Todo esto es parte del plan," dijo Harry. "Hay algo que tienes que hacer. Escucha Neville"

"¡Harry!" Neville miró repentinamente asustado. –"Harry, ¿no está pensando en entregarte? "

_"Sí_." "No" mintió Harry con facilidad. "Por supuesto que no…esto es otra cosa. Pero yo podría estar fuera de la vista por un tiempo. ¿Sabes de la serpiente de Voldemort, Neville? Tiene una enorme serpiente... la llama Nagini..."

"He oído, sí... ¿Y qué?"

"Tiene que ser asesinada. Ron y Hermione lo saben, pero por si acaso"

La mente de Harry voló sobre la terrible posibilidad de que sus dos mejores amigos no sobrevivieran a la batalla que se aproximaba. Era casi imposible para él seguir, pero sabía que tenía un trabajo para completar, y que necesitaba copias de seguridad que se dedicaran a destruir los Horrocruxes.

_"Bella y Edward sabían que Edward destruyó la copa que contribuye a destruir a Voldemort . Sin embargo, Neville está tan comprometido con esto tanto como yo. No estaría de más decirle. Él es definitivamente digno de confianza."_

Sentí una oleada de agradecimiento por Harry, que reconoció la buena gente como Neville, y en la parte superior de la que había demostrado confianza en mí-el vampiro desconocido.

"Sólo en el caso-; si están ocupados y tienes la oportunidad"

"¿Matar a la serpiente?"

"Matar a la serpiente", repitió Harry.

"Está bien, Harry. Tú estás bien, ¿verdad?"

"Estoy bien. Gracias, Neville."

Neville agarró su muñeca justo cuando Harry quiso seguir adelante.

"Todos vamos a seguir luchando, Harry", dijo Neville. "¿Tu sabes eso?, ¡No vamos a ceder a escoria como Voldemort y Bellatrix Lestrange!

"Sí, yo…" Harry interrumpió, la sensación sofocante de extinción al final de su condena.

Neville le dio a Harry unas palmaditas en el hombro, suponiendo erróneamente que su incapacidad repentina para hablar fue el resultado de gratitud, cuando en realidad era la culpa que la provocó. La forma en que Harry vio, que mucha gente había muerto por salvarlo... muchas personas han dado su vida para protegerlo de Voldemort. No podía permitirlo más. Era su turno de enfrentar la muerte, y si ello significaba que el mundo fuese un paso más hacia la libertad, valdría la pena.

Como Neville lo dejó ir y siguió la búsqueda de más cuerpos, Harry siguió su caminata hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Yo lo seguí en silencio, asegurando que estaba bastante bien oculto, mientras que busca a través de las mentes de los estudiantes para descubrir si había o no gente entre nosotros y el bosque.

Sentí dos mujeres más adelante, el reconocimiento de uno de ellos como la hermana de Fred, Ginny. Fue reconfortante una niña herida, que estaba llorando por su madre.

_No quiero volver a hacerlo. Yo no quiero pelear. Yo quiero ir a casa. Yo quiero ir a casa de mamá. Yo no quiero pelear más. Es demasiado grande. Demasiado,_la chica pensó.

Ginny acababa de perder a un miembro de su familia, ¿Y estaba fuera sin otros tranquilizándola? Ahí estaba de nuevo el desinterés, la prueba de que el mundo no era una pintura turbia que comprende exclusivamente de los grises oscuros. Cuando Bella se cruzó por mi vida, que habían quemado vivos contra la oscuridad embotamiento, como un faro en una niebla espesa. Por primera vez, había encontrado un toque de luz realmente brillante.

Harry permaneció invisible a medida que se acercaba y pasaba a la chica. Incluso si hubiera sabido más de él, sin embargo, a el no lo conozco, porque de lo contrario nunca habría encontrado la fuerza para dejarlo ir.

Por último, las mentes de los habitantes de Hogwarts estaban detrás de nosotros, y los otros se encontraban en algún lugar dentro del Bosque Prohibido. Harry se aproximaba a una cabaña de madera, y yo vi esto como mi oportunidad, a escondidas toque su espalda y lo interrumpí.

Se detuvo por un segundo, sorprendido al ver que me separaba de mi familia, pero luego la revelación de Bella volvió a él.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado escuchando?" -preguntó, quitándose el manto.

"Desde que nos separamos", le respondí con calma, entender su pregunta. "Vi a todos los recuerdos de Snape... Era un hombre muy valiente."

"El más valiente," Harry asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos de esmeralda de repente con tanto respeto y gratitud por el héroe secreto.

Entonces, por un momento, ninguno de los dos habló. Harry sospecha mi razón de por que lo seguía, en parte, espera que sus sospechas sean correctas, y que tire de él, contra su voluntad, de vuelta al castillo de nuevo al lugar donde iba a estar rodeado de amigos y seres queridos.

_¿Por qué estás aquí, Edward?_finalmente pidió a través de su mente.

"¿Sabes por qué?", me dijo con severidad, teniendo en cuenta la forma en que su ritmo cardíaco crecía y apretó la mandíbula. No necesitaba leer su mente para saber que estaba en conflicto. Por un breve segundo, sus ojos inyectados en la dirección del castillo, antes de desaparecer de nuevo y colocar en los árboles antiguos en el borde del bosque.

_"Tu sabes que tienes que dejarme ir."_

"¡Ve el infierno que hay!" Le gruñí con ira. "¡Me niego a permitir ese sacrificio por ese hijo de puta! Vamos a encontrar una manera de matarlo."

"¿Cómo?"-preguntó él, se filtra la tristeza en sus iris de color verde brillante, los lados de su boca contracciones para formar una sonrisa triste.

"Vamos a encontrar un camino. No tiene que haber algo, algo que podamos hacer para…"

"Edward", me interrumpió, levantando una mano para hacerme callar. "Aparte de Nagini, yo soy su Horrocrux final. Tu lo sabes lo escuchaste."

"Sí, pero…"

"Pero nada. Mientras yo viva, Voldemort va a vivir también. A pesar de la muerte de su nada serpiente, que podría hacer sería suficiente para matarlo, porque el último fragmento de su alma se pegó a mí siempre estará ahí, lo sujeta a la vida. "

"Tal vez no será capaz de matarte", digo desesperadamente, para encontrar una manera de encarcelarlo o algo

"Podemos…"

"Se tiene que acabar!" Harry gritó, ira llenando su voz este momento. "Mira lo que ha hecho... lo que va a seguir haciendo! Él tiene que morir, y si eso significa que yo también tengo que, entonces que así sea. Cientos de personas han dado sus vidas para ayudar a llevarlo hacia abajo. Si no me voy con él ahora y permito que me mate, sus muertes habrán sido en vano. "

"Harry, por favor"dije en voz baja.

La triste sonrisa volvió a su rostro como los ojos fijos con la mía.

_"¿Qué pasa con Bella, Edward?"_ Harry pensó, optando por un enfoque diferente. "_Bella es una familia muggle. ¿Cómo crees que será para ella cuando Voldemort tome el control total?"__  
_  
"No voy a ser capaz de tocarla,el no sabe dónde está. Estaremos de vuelta en Washington y…"

"¿Y quién dice que no va a ser más ambiciosos después de que hayan arrasado a Gran Bretaña? ¿Quién dice que no desea extender su control y sus doctrinas más? Él es inmortal, después de todo no es poco tiempo."

"Y aunque se quede en casa, ¿por qué gente como Bella tiene que huir, simplemente para garantizar su seguridad? ¿Qué pasa con la gente que no puede llegar tan lejos? ¿Qué pasa con las personas que son capturados y enviados a Azkaban? "

Me mostró una memoria entonces: era uno que representaba una experiencia con un 'Dementor', como él lo llamaba, y explicar cómo se sentía cuando se comenzó a alimentar la desesperación de una persona. Yo no tenía necesidad de su interpretación mental que podía recordar con toda claridad lo que se siente estar cerca de esos demonios. Yo había tratado de luchar contra ellos cuando me encontraron en la batalla. Yo había luchado con todas mis fuerzas en los primeros segundos, pero una ola inmensa marea de la soledad, la culpa y el dolor había vuelto de repente me impotente, y me encontré con que, a pesar de mi fuerza increíble que no podía luchar contra ellos. Yo había revivido los momentos peores y más oscuras de mi existencia, al oír el eco de gritos de innumerables víctimas aterrorizado, todo lo cual se convirtió en gorjeos guturales desesperados como yo en rodajas los dientes venenosos en la suave y acogedora carne de sus gargantas. Y, entonces, el peso de todo parecía levantar bruscamente, y por fin pudo respirar de nuevo. Yo podía ver la cara de Bella y, a pesar de la frescura del pasado resucitado, de repente me sentí abrigo calor alrededor de mi corazón, muerto hace mucho.

La experiencia fue un poco nebulosa, de alguna manera, y yo todavía no estaba del todo seguro de lo que pudo haber sucedido para obligar a los dementores a huir. Yo sospechaba que Bella ha tenido algo que ver con su repentina desaparición. Habría que recordar a preguntarle al respecto.

"Por supuesto que no", le susurre, horrorizado ante la idea de cualquier individuo que tuviera que someterse a ese nivel de tormento. "¿Qué monstruo…?"

"Él", dijo Harry, simplemente. "Voldemort lo haría. Ya está sucediendo. Gente como Bella-nacidos muggles están siendo obligados a renunciar al Ministerio para su registro. Entonces son arrojados a Azkaban, donde sufren a manos de los dementores."

No pude reprimir el temblor que vibraba por la longitud de mi columna vertebral en los segundos siguientes. Harry lo vio, y él siguió adelante, sintiendo la victoria.

"Habrá gente en ese lugar, hay gente en este momento, inocentes, que es para alguien lo que Bella es para ti. ¿Vas a dejar que lo hagan, Edward?" preguntó, más serio que nunca. "¿Vas a dejar que ganen?"

Yo contuve la respiración por un momento, deseando desesperadamente que la sensación de hundimiento en el estómago desapareciera. Esta no puede ser la respuesta.

"¿Qué voy a decir...¿Qué les digo?" yo luchaba, sintiendo mi resolución resbalar cada vez más con cada momento que pasaba, "Cuando me pregunten por qué yo estaba allí, y te permití esto por lo que ellos lucharon tan arduamente para proteger y camine contigo por el bosque para tu muerte?"

Harry le dio una sonrisa muy amable, entonces, como él entregó su respuesta inmediata.

"Diles que te dije que era por el bien mayor."

Extendió su mano, esperando a que yo extendiera la mía. Lo hice, y lo apretó con fuerza a medida que se estremeció.

"Asegúrense de que matar a la serpiente."

Asentí con la cabeza.

En el segundo siguiente, Harry tiró su capa de invisibilidad por encima de su cabeza, y fue girando, alejándose de mí, hacia el bosque. Vi sus pasos a través de su mente, y oyó el crujido de ramas y el susurro de las gramíneas, como él los hizo.

Justo antes de llegar al borde de los árboles, algo se le ocurrió. Recordaba algo acerca de un objeto en la bolsa en su cuello. Perdió el paso por un momento y luego se las arregló para extraer con éxito una pequeña bola de oro.

Él dudó, al principio, simplemente mirando a la nada. Sus pensamientos eran un poco demasiado incoherentes para dar sentido. Cogí algo acerca de un testamento, y la resurrección... y la apertura al cierre de los otros, pero mis conocimientos eran muy limitados, y la única parte que inmediatamente tuvo sentido fue el último pensamiento, como Harry alzó la Snitch a los labios y le susurró: "Yo estoy a punto de morir. "

La cubierta de otro se cubrió de grietas que se abrieron para revelar una pequeña piedra de ónice grabada con un diseño extraño que yo no conocía. Eso no fue tan sorprendente ahora, al parecer, yo ignoraba muchas cosas.

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, cuatro cadáveres aparecieron al lado de Harry. Los vi a través de sus ojos. Reconocí a uno de ellos como el hombre lobo, Remus Lupin. Se puso de pie entre dos otros machos y una hembra. Había algo muy anormal en su sustancia. En verdad, no se puede decir que cualquiera de ellos era completamente sólido, en cambio, que no se parecía a los fantasmas que había visto en el Gran Salón. Ellos no eran transparentes, pero no estaban realmente allí.

He buscado por su mente, con la esperanza de que ello me ayudara a unir las piezas del misterio, pero fue inútil. Desde luego senti algo, pero era el equivalente de tratar de distinguir las palabras de una persona mientras viajaban a través de una extensión gruesa de ondulante del agua: los pensamientos eran demasiado débiles y borrosos para descifrarlos.

Me di cuenta de repente que yo sólo podía detectar un latido en la zona, que fue de Harry. Yo estaba confundido por completo. Nada tenía sentido alguno. Los cuatro recién llegados estaban allí, pero no lo eran. Entonces la mujer habló.

"Has sido muy valiente."

_"Ella me está mirando. Mi madre ... como lo hizo en el espejo ... como yo siempre imaginé. Sólo esto es real. Ella está aquí"_.

"Estás muy cerca," dijo el hombre que lleva un asombroso parecido con Harry. Este fue sin duda James Potter. "Muy cerca. ... Estamos muy orgullosos de ti."

Pero Lily y James Potter estaban muertos. Bella le había dicho a mí ya mi familia de su historia. Esto no puede estar pasando, que estaban muertos. Luego, una vez más, por lo que fue Sir Nicholas, sin embargo, todavía de alguna manera a flotar sobre el castillo. Pero era ectoplasma: una mera impresión, como el persistente olor de una comida después de la tabla ha sido borrada.

Esta era otra cosa. Algo más allá de lo imposible.

"¿Te duele?" -Preguntó Harry.

"¿Morir? No, en absoluto," dijo el hombre desconocido. "Más rápido y más fácil que para conciliar el sueño.

Es cierto, entonces: el pequeño grupo que rodea a Harry no estaban vivos. Harry acarició 'la Piedra de la resurrección' ubicado entre sus dedos y expresó su tristeza y pesar con su viejo profesor.

Sentía vergüenza de ser la escucha de esta conversación, especialmente cuando era tan increíblemente personal, pero no me atreví a salir de la mente de Harry. Yo estaba decidido a seguir con él hasta el final: si en cualquier momento en que cambió su decisión, me gustaría saber para ir tras él. Por supuesto, hubo también una razón menos noble, y me sentí completamente disgustado conmigo mismo por ello.

La otra vida había sido siempre un tema delicado para mí, lo cual se debió principalmente al hecho de que yo no creía que el cielo era posible que mi tipo. Estábamos sin alma, después de todos los monstruos que soñaba con la sangre y la matanza. Si alguna puerta en la otra vida estaba abierto a nosotros, fue positivo que se que sería. Sin embargo, yo tenía hambre de las respuestas a mis preguntas, no importa cuán insignificante. Yo no estaba preparado, por lo tanto, para permitir la resurrección de mi vista.

Fue cuando Lily y James empezó a caminar junto a su hijo cuando se dirigía a encontrarse con la muerte que me di cuenta que no había otra opción para permitir a todos los que se desarrollan. Si una madre, que había dado voluntariamente su propia vida para salvar a su único hijo, no protestó cuando ella lo guió por el camino de cumplir su destino final, no puede haber duda de que esto, sin embargo injusto y horrible, era lo correcto: fue por el bien mayor. Qué irónico. Me sentí totalmente enfermo, sin embargo, mis dedos estaban aplastados en la corteza de uno de los árboles y apoyé la frente contra la madera. Lo golpee de repente y se rompió la misma facilidad que una cerilla, el árbol cayó rápidamente al suelo como consecuencia.

Lily sonrió amorosamente mientras la multitud se abría paso a través del bosque. Sus ojos se detuvieron en su hijo como el lo hizo en ella, y la vista le llenó de valor y lo empujó hacia adelante. Fue el orgullo de sus padres obvio que disipó mi vergüenza. Si realmente su muerte era inevitable, quería verlo, no hacerlo hubiera sido lo deshonra. Harry era un mártir, aquel que se inmolaba por la vida de otros. La historia de su valor y altruismo es uno que merece ser extendida entre quienes se oponen a Voldemort. Me prometí entonces que iba a asegurar que lo hizo.

Y lo que vio y escuchó como Harry pasó entre mortífagos bajo su capa de invisibilidad. Vi como se les dio seguimiento más profundo en las sombras del bosque. Vi que llegó en el claro donde Voldemort y sus seguidores estaban reunidos, y le oyó anunciar su presencia. La Piedra de la Resurrección se deslizó de sus dedos, y su familia desapareció de mi vista.

Me quedé congelado cuando llegué a las puertas del castillo. Si mi corazón había sido capaz de latir tendría seguramente un agujero en mi pecho ahora.

"Harry Potter", dijo el hombre-serpiente-como en una voz extremadamente suave. "El niño que vivió".

Por un momento minúsculo, estaba abrumado por la curiosidad y un impulso intenso. Me revoloteaba a la mente de Voldemort por una fracción de segundo, antes de regresar inmediatamente a Harry. Detrás de la satisfacción, la anticipación, y el deseo de que Voldemort exudado, se produjo un miedo insaciable e inconfundible. Es nacido de una fuente principal: el miedo a la muerte. Harry fue la única persona que Voldemort considera capaces de provocar su destrucción-la única persona que podría hacer su mayor terror en una realidad.

Por esa razón, Harry tenía que morir.

Vi como Voldemort alzó la varita, una expresión de curiosidad formado en su rostro natural. De repente, las palabras se derrama por la boca y un destello de luz verde se dirigía directamente hacia prodigio de Dumbledore.

No hubo reconocimiento de dolor en el último segundo, sólo un espacio vacío donde antes sólo un momento, las ideas brillantes de un toque de luz cegadora se había quemado con vida.

Ahora, en el frío, y profundidades siniestras del Bosque Prohibido, todos los que residían fueron los puntos oscuros y las sombras mortales.


	10. Salvador

**Todos los personajes reconocibles son de J.K. Rowling o de S. Meyer, la trama sin traducir es de A.E. Giggle, anteriormente Ingma traducia esta historia y con permiso de la autora yo termine por traducirla.**

**Espero les guste me he demorado mucho pero la verdad como leeran en la nota pasada (que fue borrada) estaba altiborrada de compromisos, tareas, examenes, etc.**

* * *

**Salvador**

**EPOV**

Por lo menos cinco minutos pasaron antes de que me sintiera bastante tranquilo para caminar de nuevo hacia el Gran Salón. Había necesitado tiempo para relajarme y llegar junto a los demás, de lo contrario probablemente habría terminado aplastando una parte de Bella cuando nos reuniéramos. Una vez que había recuperado el control, y el impulso de golpear a todo el mundo había disminuido un poco, entré de nuevo a través de puertas enormes para reunirme con los demás.

Habían terminado de recoger los cuerpos sin vida de los estudiantes que ahora estaban amontonados en un rincón del gran salón. Jasper seguía sufriendo, él estaba sentado contra una pared con la cabeza entre las manos, luchando por mantenerse a flote, pues el actual dolor y angustia en varias ocasiones amenazó con tirar de él en virtud.  
_"¿Cómo puedo soportar esto? Incluso antes de recibir mis poderes, ¿cómo pude manejar esto día tras día?_" pensó Jasper

Sus pensamientos volaron a los compañeros que había visto morir en la batalla cuando había servido en la Guerra Civil. Cada vez que había perdido a uno había sentido una punzada de dolor horrible, pero había pasado rápidamente gracias al torrente de todo. En su experiencia, rara vez se dio tiempo para lamentar la gente: el segundo que dejó de resistir la ola inmensa de la pena, se hizo muy vulnerable. El rango de Jasper había querido decir que mostrarse vulnerable era un delito imperdonable: demostrar la fuerza y la atención se había centrado en una necesidad absoluta, no sólo para dar ejemplo a sus hombres, también para garantizar su seguridad en la mayor medida de lo posible.

Fue un punto de ruptura, sin embargo: el clima emocional se estaba convirtiendo en demasiado para él. Yo podía entender que nunca había habido un tiempo en que se había arrepentido de su don más que ahora.

Los pensamientos de la Sra. Weasley fueron los peores. Transmite una tristeza sin fondo por lo que me sentí en peligro de caer, caer en un lugar oscuro y vacío de esperanza. Me recordó mucho de Esme y la confusión interna que había sufrido tras perder a su propio hijo.

Al acercarme a mi familia, Bella se fijó en mí y de inmediato me atrapó con los brazos abiertos. Tenía la cara manchada de lágrimas, evidentemente no había sido capaz de suprimir el dolor con tanto éxito como ella había esperado. La apreté contra mi pecho y hundí mi cara en su cabello. Muy pronto, iba a observar que la muerte se había dado a otro de sus amigos, y su agonía se multiplicaría, sobre todo al darse cuenta de que me había mantenido al margen y deje que sucediera.  
No tenía ni idea de lo que le decía. No había manera de que ella fuera capaz de considerar mis acciones justificables. Ella era desinteresada, si le digo que había permitido a Harry a morir para que ella tuviera la oportunidad de un futuro mejor, probablemente me odiaría. Ella debe odiarme. Me odiaba a mí mismo.  
La cabeza de Jasper arrebatado como discernir mi vergüenza y asco.  
"¿Edward?"

Aparté la mirada, incapaz de cumplir con los ojos interrogantes de mi hermano. Fue el paso en falso que le avisó y reforzó su preocupación.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Exigió.

No podía soportar que el dolor de Bella se acentuara. Me di cuenta de que era inevitable, pero yo quería demorar esto por el mayor tiempo posible.

"Harry", le contesté, susurrando la palabra a un nivel que ella no sería capaz de detectar.

Inmediatamente, Jasper se puso de pie, alerta y rígido como los demás, todos estaban inmóviles como estatuas, cada oración que yo no estaba dispuesto a ofrecer eran noticias de una especie devastadora. Mi respiración se enganchó y era desigual, así que respire hondo antes de murmurar la historia.

"Harry fue el último Horrocrux. El alma de Voldemort llegó a ser tan inestable después de que en repetidas ocasiones que arranco en pedazos, que inadvertidamente se divide una séptima vez, cuando su maldición fracasó en él la noche que fue a destruir a los Potter. Ese fragmento ha sido Harry desde entonces, así que si Harry vive... Voldemort también. "

Apreté los ojos aun más pues los tenia cerrados, incapaz de ver los ojos de mi padre. Me sentía como si le había fallado también, de alguna manera.

"Salí de la sala para ir tras él... para detenerlo. Pero no podía. Sé que es imperdonable, permitir una muerte, que da la esperanza de salvar a cien más. Lo siento mucho, Carlisle."

_"Edward"_, pensó, después de un momento de silencio. "_Hijo"._

Abrí los ojos. La expresión de Carlisle estaba llena de tristeza, pero también de comprensión.

_"No me puedo imaginar lo difícil que era para ti poder mantenerte al margen y dejar que lo haga, pero sé lo suficiente como para ver que lo hiciste porque no había otra opción."  
_

"Debí arrastrarlo de nuevo aunque pataleara y gritara. No debí haber dejado que lo hiciera. "murmure

_"Si hubiera sido al revés"_, continuó con cuidado, _"si tu hubieras sido el último Horrocrux, ¿te habrías sacrificado, a sabiendas de que más gente se moriría si no, y que Bella podría muy bien ser uno de ellos?"_

"Por supuesto que lo haría", dije en voz baja. "¿Sabes lo que haría si algo le ocurriera a ella?"

_"¿Y los demás? ¿Si supieras Bella estaría a salvo, independientemente de su decisión?"_

Pensé por un momento, antes de dar mi cabeza de un movimiento infinitesimal. Fue lo suficientemente ligero para que Bella no se diera cuenta.

"No creo que sería capaz de vivir conmigo mismo si tuviera que luchar este tipo de culpa. Ya tengo suficiente de eso para durar toda la vida." Conteste.

_"Entonces no te culpes por algo cuando sabes que era lo correcto. Harry, obviamente, lo sabía. Él era valiente. Es su virtud, no fue que no lo regresaras lo que provocó su muerte. "_

Él me sonrió entonces, pero esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos, y sus ojos rápidamente volaron a Hermione y Ron, que estaban más arriba en la sala cerrados en un abrazo. La cara de Hermione se enterró en la parte interior del cuello de Ron, con los brazos firmemente colocados detrás de su cabeza, mientras él apretó la cara en su cabello. Las lágrimas de Ron se esparcieron en el cabello de Hermione haciendo que su cabello brillara como si tuviera diamantes minúsculos reflejándose en la luz ámbar de las antorchas circundantes. La clavícula de Ron estaba aun más húmeda, cada una de las lágrimas había dejado un rastro brillante a lo largo de su piel.

"¿Qué les decimos?" Preguntó Alice, mirando en la misma dirección de Carlisle. Su mirada se desvió brevemente a continuación hacia Bella, antes de llegar a mí.

En verdad, no tenía ni idea. Estaba a punto de hablarle a mi hermana de ese hecho, cuando una voz llego desde lo alto, el frío se hizo eco a través del aire por tercera vez. Todo el mundo se calló de inmediato.

"Harry Potter está muerto. Fue asesinado mientras corría lejos, tratando de salvarse a sí mismo mientras daban su vida por él. Nosotros le ofrecemos su cuerpo como prueba de que su héroe se ha ido."

Mi mandíbula apretada y un gruñido amenazador en voz baja escapo de entre mis dientes. En ese momento, no había nada en el mundo que quisiera más que desgarrar a Voldemort en pedazos.

El terror era visible sobre la faz de todos los seres humanos en los momentos siguientes, ya que luchaban débilmente contra las terribles palabras y la terrible verdad.

"La batalla está ganada", continuó Voldemort. "Ustedes han perdido la mitad de sus combatientes. Mis mortífagos superan en número a ustedes y el niño que vivió ha muerto. No debe haber más guerra. Cualquier persona que sigua resistiéndose, hombre, mujer o niño, será sacrificado, al igual que todos los miembros de su familia. Salgan del castillo, ahora, arrodíllense delante de mí, y estarán salvados. Tus padres y tus hijos, tus hermanos y hermanas vivirán, y serán perdonados, y se unirán a mí en el nuevo mundo que se armaremos juntos".

La voz cruel quedó en silencio, sólo para ser sustituido por los estridentes y angustiados gritos de la profesora McGonagall mientras corría a lo largo de la sala hacia la salida.

"¡Fuera de mi camino!" gritó, con los ojos gruesas lágrimas. "¡Por favor! ¡Por favor no puede ser verdad! ¡No es él, no...Harry!"

"Por favor" suplicó Bella, haciéndose eco de los pensamientos de sus maestros ", dime que está mintiendo, Edward. Dime Harry está vivo."

Yo no podía hablar. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar sus torturados ojos chocolate, que se llenaron de lágrimas. Su respiración se volvió irregular, y ella empezó a jadear, tomando montones de aire. Sus ojos fueron a la puerta, a través del cual los estudiantes, maestros y familias estaban pasando, con sus varitas tomadas fuertemente mientras se dirigían a la línea del frente.

Bella se desprendió de mis brazos y tiró de las dos varitas que estaban en su bolsillo, antes de salir corriendo detrás del resto para enfrentar a los Mortífagos, mi familia y yo corriendo a su lado. El grito de McGonagall rasgó el aire y fue seguido por tres inquietantes gritos de Ron, Hermione y Ginny, cuando cada uno se libero de la multitud.

El sonido fue un factor desencadenante, como la presión firme, que impulsa el primer dominó, asegurando a la vez un destino similar para los demás de la cadena. La multitud estalló en gritos y gritos de abuso, todos dirigidos hacia el enemigo común.

Yo me tambalee hacia adelante en posición de caza, disfrutando de la oportunidad para destruir al monstruo una vez por todas. Sentí un gruñido salvaje en mi pecho, pero un susurro en mi oído se sofocó antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de liberarlo.

"Edward", me susurró Emmett, su voz inusualmente áspera marcada de urgencia, "el cuello. Busca en el cuello de Harry."

Seguí sus instrucciones, entro en mi línea de visión el niño puesto a los pies de Voldemort, mi cuerpo se congelo completamente al encontrarme con una imagen imposible. Había, claramente debajo de la membrana sucia, era una prueba irrefutable de que todavía había razones para la esperanza: de alguna manera, a pesar de la imposibilidad absoluta, Harry Potter estaba vivo, su pulso dando testimonio de que una verdad perfecta, reforzada por la resurrección de su mente.

Me descongele y me enderece, cruzando mirada con mi familia. Asentí con la cabeza, antes de enfocar mi atención en Bella.

Ella estaba gritando junto con los otros, que estaban dominados por la furia y el dolor. Voldemort saco su varita y de nuevo hizo un intento de silenciar a la multitud, pero nada de lo que hizo fue lo suficiente fuerte como para mantenerlos callados.

"Fue asesinado mientras trataba de escabullirse de los terrenos del castillo," dijo Voldemort, después de florecimiento con su varita mágica para reprimir las voces de la oposición.

Tomé mi oportunidad y acerque a Bella a mí, entendiendo que así sería mucho más fácil conseguir su atención, mientras que la obligaban a guardar silencio.

"No está muerto." Susurre en su oído.

Ella se sacudió y de repente se puso rígida.

"Él tiene un pulso, y oigo su mente," le murmuré al oído, asegurando que era a un nivel que sólo ella y mi familia percibieran. "Esta listo. Está a punto de comenzar."

Mientras sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, vi que estaban nadando con gratitud. Sentí una ligera presión sobre mi mano, y mire hacia abajo para ver que había transferido su varita a la mano izquierda con el fin de entrelazar sus dedos con los míos. Supuse que estaba usando toda su fuerza ya que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. En el segundo siguiente, su mano se había separado de la mía, que fue sustituida por su varita mágica otra vez. Se volvió para hacer frente a Voldemort, entrecerrando los ojos, la concentración y la determinación llenaron sus hermosos rasgos.

De repente, una voz exigió mi atención: fuerte e indignada que bloqueaba todo lo demás, casi por error supuse que las palabras se formulaban oralmente. Pero no era asi, sino que formaba el grito de guerra mental de Neville Longbottom, todo su pensamiento centrado en Nagini, que ya no residía dentro de una burbuja de protección.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a Voldemort y su criatura, un mortífago se lanzó hacia delante y lo derribó.

¿Y quién es este? " Voldemort susurró en voz baja. "¿Quién se ha ofrecido voluntariamente para demostrar lo que ocurre con aquellos que siguen luchando cuando la batalla está perdida?"

Una mujer con el pelo revuelto y oscuro a la derecha soltó una risa alegre.

"¡Se trata de Neville Longbottom, mi Señor! ¡El niño que ha estado dando a los Carrow tantos problemas! El hijo de los Aurores, ¿recuerda?"

"Ah, sí, lo recuerdo" dijo Voldemort, quien observaba a Neville con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos mientras el niño luchaba por ponerse de pie.

Si no hubiera sido por los pensamientos de Neville no creo que yo habría sido capaz de evitar que saltar al enemigo y triturar todos los huesos de su cuerpo.

_Matar a la serpiente. Tengo que matar a la serpiente_, repetia las palabras una y otra vez para que formaban una especie de mantra*. Y ahí se deslizó, tan cerca y al descubierto, completamente inconsciente de que su amo no era el objetivo previsto de la carga de valentía de Neville. Me obligué a permanecer inmóvil, colocando cada onza de esperanza y la confianza que tenía en el guerrero de Hogwarts, dispuesto a terminar con el reptil mortal de una vez por todas.

"Pero usted es un pura sangre, ¿no es así, mi valiente muchacho?" Voldemort pregunto.

"¿Y qué si soy yo?" Neville respondió, el disgusto evidente en su voz.

"Muestras espíritu y valentía, y usted vienes de un linaje noble. Serás un mortífago de gran valor. Necesitamos de tu tipo, Neville Longbottom."

"Me reuniré contigo en el infierno se congele. ¡Ejército de Dumbledore!"

Los estudiantes detrás de él, incluyendo Bella, lanzaron vítores poderosos en la respuesta y el apoyo al rechazo de Neville.

"Muy bien", dijo Voldemort sedosamente, su tono de goteo con la amenaza de peligro. "Si esa es su elección, Neville Longbottom, hay que volver al plan original."

Justo antes de que pudiera parpadear agito su varita mágica, me lancé en su mente, rezando desesperadamente para ser capaz de descubrir su plan y detenerlo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de iniciarlo. Su mente se llenó de imágenes de un sombrero viejo andrajoso, que de inmediato me impulsó en un torbellino de confusión.

_Accio Sombrero Seleccionador. _Pensó Voldemort_  
_  
Oí el silbido del aire desde algún lugar dentro del castillo, como el sombrero volaba a lo largo de los corredores. Un poco más lejos en la distancia, había un martilleo de los pies en la tierra, una estampida lejos que parecía estar en dirección a Hogwarts. Un sonido fuerte desde arriba anunció la llegada del sombrero, ya que salió disparado a través de una ventana alta, rompiendo el cristal.

Nada tenía sentido, seguramente Voldemort podía disponer de Neville con una maldición asesina. Una vez más, entre su mente, sólo que esta vez me encontré con una horrible imagen. Entonces vi a Neville inmóvil como una estatua, el borde del sombrero cayendo sobre sus ojos, mientras tanto él y el material se quemaban.  
En el segundo en que la imagen había asaltado mis pensamientos, me agache de nuevo. Sentí que mi cara tomaba una mueca feroz y como mi pecho hervía de odio. Aunque los demás no sabían la razón de mi furia, solo sabían que era resultado de una idea de Voldemort, y como resultado, siguieron mi ejemplo, inclinándose hacia delante en anticipación, sus dientes venenosos, desnudos y listos.

De repente, un recuerdo reciente inundó mi mente.

Estábamos en la sala de menesteres escuchaba los pensamientos de Ron y a Bella explicándonos algunos hechos.

"El Sombrero Seleccionador," Bella explicó. "Harry sacó la espada de él en el segundo año. Se presenta a aquellos que demuestren valor. Es la cualidad que define a los verdaderos Gryffindors. "

Mi mente fue a otra memoria, cuando Bella y yo le habíamos revelado a Harry, Ron y Hermione nuestro conocimiento de los Horrocruxes. Hermione había dicho que no era posible destruirlos por la fuerza, y que había que destruirlo más allá de la reparación mágica.  
La espada de Gryffindor se impregno con veneno de basilisco... que sólo tiene una cura.

Voldemort proclamó que la tradición de clasificación en la escuela Hogwarts había terminado, y que todos los estudiantes vivirían bajo el "noble" emblema de Salazar Slytherin. Luego encendió su varita, haciendo que Neville quedara rígido e inmóvil, y le coloco el sombrero en la cabeza. Los mortífagos alzaron sus varitas hacia los mago y las brujas que se oponían, inmediatamente después encendió el sombrero.

Rosa lanzó un gruñido amenazador, mientras que los demás humanos un grito de horror. Bella estaba a punto de echarse hacia delante en un ataque de rabia, pero la agarre justo a tiempo y la obligue a volver.

"¡Todavía no!" Insté. "No, hasta el último momento"

"¡Él está a punto de morir, Edward!"Exclamó.

"Sólo espera. Por favor, ¡Confía en mí!"

La cabeza de Neville azoto contra el piso, sus ojos enfocados más allá de él en la distancia, donde un ejército enfurecido salto los límites de la escuela y fue hacia adelante a toda velocidad, gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, atacando a los Mortífagos, cada uno estaba sediento de sangre. Un fuerte murmullo vibró a través del suelo, un hombre apareció a la vista. Dejó escapar un grito desesperado, sólo para ser alcanzado por una oleada de ira de los gigantes enemigos, la fuerza de la colisión y el combatir causaba que la tierra a temblara.

Un segundo después aparecieron los centauros en el borde del bosque lanzando una lluvia de flechas.

Una voz en el oído de Neville exclamó: "Estamos en llamas, muchacho. Terminaremos aquí ¡Prefiero quemarme a unirme a él!"

De repente, un ruido emitido desde el interior del sombrero, y yo sabía, sin duda, que había funcionado. El cuerpo de Neville se descongeló; sus músculos parecían actuar por su propia voluntad, impulsados en el movimiento de la desesperada necesidad de luchar.

El sombrero cayó, y Neville sacó de entre sus profundidades la empuñadura de una espada de plata con incrustaciones de rubíes. En un movimiento rápido y fluido, la hizo girar por encima de su cuerpo y, con un grito poderoso de verdadero valor, heroico, la dejó caer sobre la cabeza de la serpiente.

Un grito asesino proveniente de Voldemort inmediatamente traspaso el aire, y lanzó una maldición en dirección de Neville.

"¡Harry! Harry ¿Dónde está Harry?" grito Bella

"Está bajo el manto!" Alice le susurró a Bella, que estaba explorando la zona en estado de pánico. "¡Vamos!"

Recogí a Bella en mis brazos, y corrí hacia el castillo. La multitud de mortifagos nos estaba obligando a retroceder hacia la entrada de Hogwarts. A medida que se pasamos a través de las puertas, Bella disparo dos bengalas de luz roja por encima de mis hombros, uno de cada varita, esquivando al instante una maldición que volaba hacia ella.

"Bájame", dijo.

Seguí sus órdenes y la baje al piso, antes de tirarme al mortífago que se había atrevido a apuntar una maldición asesina a mi novia.

"¡Ella está comprometida con un vampiro, imbécil!" le grite antes de patearlo en el pecho empujándolo hacia atrás a una velocidad mortal, su cabeza impacto en la pared de piedra y al instante se desplomo en el suelo.

Seguí para atacar a los mortífagos que se acercaban, todo el tiempo que se asegurándome de tener parte de mi atención en Bella. Ella se batió en duelo tan ferozmente como un león, y no había más de un segundo de intervalo entre cada hechizo lanzo.

"¡Diffindo!" gritó, con el objetivo de un soporte de metal masivo, que estaba sujeto a la pared por encima de uno de los mortífagos. Se cayó y se rompió cayéndole a el hombre en la parte posterior del cráneo, dejándolo inconsciente al instante.

Bella estaba envolviendo con cuerdas a un mortífago en el momento preciso para a impedir que lanzara algún hechizo a Dean Thomas. El mortífago lucho contra la unión de las cuerdas, sin embargo, tal vez el siguiente hechizo de Bella disuadiera su comportamiento. Con un movimiento de la otra varita convirtió las cuerdas en una serpiente muy grande, una anaconda para ser exactos, el animal miraba al mortífago con avidez y de repente abro sus fauces y silbo violentamente; el hombre detuvo su lucha al instante, abrumado por el terror.

"Eres realmente buena en este tipo de cosas, ¿No es así? ", dijo Rosalie justo antes de tomar un mortífago y lanzarlo a través de una vidriera.

"Transfiguración siempre fue mi mejor tema", explicó Bella, una leve sonrisa en su cara cuando atacó otro enemigo contra la pared del castillo.

Continuamos luchando en los minutos siguientes. Cada vez que una maldición amenazó con golpear uno de los estudiantes, ya sea Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie Alice, o yo mismo bloqueábamos su camino, Emmett y Jasper, por otro lado, estaban dejando fuera de combate a los gigantes.

Había estado revisando sus mentes, preocupado por su seguridad. Mi preocupación, al parecer, no era necesaria. Ambos estaban verdaderamente divertidos, y competían para ver quién podía tirar a los gigantes más lejos. Agarraban los pies de los gigantes y los hacían girar a su alrededor, como contendientes para el martillo de oro de tiro en los Juegos Olímpicos. El gigante de Jasper no entro al lago, sino que se estrelló en la tierra a pocos metros de él, y yacía inmóvil después de la fuerza de la caída. El gigante de Emmett, por su parte, cayó justo en el centro de la extensión de agua. Como su cabeza rompió la superficie, gritó y golpeó, mientras que un tentáculo colosal se levantó desde abajo y se envolvió alrededor de la cabeza del gigante, que fue sacado fuera de la vista al segundo siguiente. Unas enormes burbujas se rompieron en la superficie, antes de que el lago reanudara su apariencia tranquila.

"¡Sí! ¡En tu cara!"Grito Emmett a Jasper.

"Increíble", murmuré, y aleje mi centro de atención de mis idiotas hermanos.

De repente, un grito de guerra de mi izquierda me llamó la atención, un ejército de criaturas extrañas pululaban* el Hall de entrada, cada uno manejando instrumentos de cocina que utilizaban para atacar a los mortífagos, gritando locamente a su paso.

"¡Luchen! ¡Luchen!" ordenaba el líder. "¡Luchar por mi amo, defensor de los elfos domésticos! ¡Luchar contra el Señor Oscuro en el nombre del amo Regulus! ¡Luchen!"

Y lucharon, como feroces guerreros, hundían sus cuchillos y los dientes en las piernas de los enemigos. Algunos de ellos incluso procedieron a golpear a los mortífagos presos en la cabeza con una sartén hasta que perdían el conocimiento. La serpiente que los apresaba no se movió a detener a las furiosas criaturas, sino que simplemente los miraba indiferencia.

En poco tiempo, el hall de entrada estaba hacinado de personas que se vieron obligados a moverse a través de la gran sala. Casi todos los mortífagos estaban derramados detrás de nosotros, y en cuestión de minutos, los estudiantes y padres se organizaron alrededor de los bordes de la habitación, mientras Voldemort y la mujer de salvaje pelo, que pronto descubrí su nombre era Bellatrix Lestrange, ocupaban el centro. Esta última participando en un duelo con Hermione, Luna y Ginny, mientras que su amo estaba luchando contra McGonagall, Slughorn y Kingsley.

De repente, la señora Weasley corrió hacia Bellatrix, enfurecida por el hecho de que ella había estado a punto tocar a Ginny con una maldición asesina.

"¡MI HIJA NO, PERRA!" furiosa y fuera de sí, grito la señora Weasley

Bellatrix lanzó una carcajada loca cuando la mujer se le acercó.

"¡Fuera de mi camino!" Gritó la señora Weasley, inmediatamente lanzo su primer hechizo a su oponente y así dio inicio su duelo.

Jasper y Emmet se unieron a nosotros, todos miraban hacia el centro de la sala como las dos batallas separadas se desenvolvían. Los observadores: estudiantes, maestros, y los recién llegados ya no atacaban, en cambio, tenían sus varitas colgaban en paz a los lados de sus amos.

"¿Puedes ver algo, Alice?" Jasper susurró.

Ella sacudió la cabeza como respuesta.

"Hay muchas criaturas aquí. Tal vez no es sólo hombres-lobo los que bloquean mis visiones".

Mis ojos volaron a Bellatrix ya que estalló en otro ataque de risa.

"¿Qué pasará con sus hijos cuando te haya matado?" que se burló, bailando alrededor de Molly Weasley que le maldiciones que volaban alrededor de Bellatrix que las esquivaba con habilidad. "Cuando mamá se ha ido de la misma manera como Freddie"

Seis mortales gruñidos estallaron en el aire, que inmediatamente llamaron la atención de la bruja. Miró a mi familia y sus ojos se abrieron un poco. Nuestra pequeña distracción dio a la señora Weasley una ventaja:

En una voz que era una mezcla de desesperación y el odio, ella gritó: "¡Usted-no-volverá-a-tener-contacto-con-mis-hijos-de nuevo!"

Y entonces un rayo de luz verde voló a Bellatrix, y antes de que tuviera tiempo de levantar la varita en la defensa, que golpeó a la mortífaga directamente en el pecho, justo encima de su corazón, que dejó de latir inmediatamente. Ella cayó hacia atrás contra el suelo, el ruido de la caída acompañado de un rugido enorme de alegría por parte de la multitud. Bella aplaudió también, al igual que mis hermanos y hermanas. Yo, en cambio, tenía mi atención fija en la mente del niño invisible que estaba de pie entre la muerta y la Sra. Weasley.

Voldemort lanzó su ira en un grito maníaco, la fuerza de su hechizo que envío hacia los tres duelistas hizo que volaran hacia atrás en el aire. Kingsley y Slughorn se salvaron de un impacto doloroso ya que Flitwick, que hizo girar su varita rápidamente, y suspendió sus cuerpos antes de que pudieran chocar con el suelo. McGonagall, sin embargo, voló en la dirección opuesta. Ella habría ido directamente a la pared sólida y obtenido lesiones graves, sólo que se salvó gracias a mi hermano, de cabellos de oro, reacciono de inmediato, saltando en el aire y la rescato del golpe.

Jasper la puso de pie junto a Bella, en el mismo segundo que Harry disparó un escudo entre Voldemort y la Sra. Weasley. Todo el mundo miró a su alrededor de la fuente del sonido, y Harry satisfecho tiro su manto, dejándose al descubierto a sí mismo para enfrentarse a su batalla final.

Gritos y vítores de los golpes y júbilo estallaron en el aire en el salón en reacción al regreso de Harry. Sin embargo ayudarlo no era mi interés clave. Estaba buscado en los pensamientos de Voldemort, desesperadamente tentado por su reacción. En la superficie, parecía tranquila, pero lívido en el mismo momento, debajo de todo, sin embargo, estaba nada más que un torbellino de miedo abrumador.

_¡No es posible! ¡Muerto! ¡Muerto! ¡Yo lo maté! ¡Yo lo destruí con la Varita de Saúco! ¡Él no puede estar vivo! ¡Es imposible! ¡Pero ahí está! ¡Vivo! ¡Vivo cuando debería estar muerto!_

"No quiero que nadie más trate de ayudar," dijo Harry, mientras él y Voldemort comenzó a caminar en círculos, sus varitas apuntando directamente el uno al otro. "Tiene que ser así. Tengo que ser yo."

"Potter no quiere decir eso," susurró Voldemort. "No es así como trabajas, ¿verdad? ¿A quién vas a utilizar como escudo hoy, Potter?"

"Nadie", respondió Harry simplemente. "No hay más Horrocruxes. Somos tú y yo. Ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro siga con vida, y uno de nosotros está a punto de abandonar este mundo para siempre..."

_¿Cómo podría haber sabido? ¿Cómo Dumbledore podría haber descubierto mi secreto? ¡Secreto que nunca confié a nadie! _

"¿Uno de nosotros? ¿Quién crees que va a ser?, ¿verdad?,¿ el niño que ha sobrevivido por accidente, y porque Dumbledore estaba tirando de las cuerdas?"

Externamente, Voldemort transmitió una confianza absoluta en su capacidad para derrotar a Harry, debajo de la fachada, sin embargo, estaba aterrorizado de la capacidad de Harry para engañar a la muerte. Vio al niño como una especie de fantasma, quien permanecería ligado al mundo de los vivos. A sus ojos, Harry como puede bien haber estado llevando una guadaña* y un reloj de arena, pues irónica y paradójicamente se habia convertido en la muerte.

"Accidentes, ¿Cuando mi madre murió para salvarme?" preguntó Harry. "¿Accidentes, cuando me decidí a luchar en ese cementerio? ¿Accidentes, que yo no me defendí esta noche, y me entregue y aun así sobreviví todavía, y volví a pelear?"

Me centré en los pensamientos de Harry, y por un breve momento, vi una imagen que, según él, fue el lugar que había visitado después de ser golpeado por la maldición asesina. Era una gran sala con una cúpula de cristal brillante. Había un anciano sentado allí, y tenía una gran barba blanca y llevaba gafas de media luna. Si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que yo había visto la misma cara en las mentes de los demás, y sabia que era el director de Hogwarts ya con edad mas avanzada, probablemente me habría supuesto que el hombre era Dios. Desde luego tenia mi propia opinión. De hecho, esta cosa entera parecía extrañamente cerca de la historia cristiana: un ser omnisciente envío de su protegido a morir para salvar al mundo del mal, evidentemente consciente de que el niño mismo tendría el poder para lograr su propia resurrección.

Ese fue el momento crucial mi temor por Harry hinchó la creencia. Dumbledore había entendido, obviamente, algo de la magia más antigua y más profunda. Si él había alentado a regresar de Harry, debe haber creído que su alumno tenía realmente el poder para acabar con Voldemort de una vez por todas. Eso fue suficiente para mí.

"Los accidentes!" rugió Voldemort. "Accidentes y el azar y el hecho de que se encogió y protegiste detrás de las faldas grandes hombres y mujeres, y permitiste que yo los matara en tu lugar!"

"Tu nadie más esta noche", respondió Harry. "Tu no va a ser capaz de matar o tocar a ninguno de ellos nunca más. ¿No lo entiendes? Yo estaba dispuesto a morir para que dejaras de lastimar a esta gente"

"¡Pero no lo hiciste!"

"Me refiero a, que tú hiciste eso tu me asesinaste. He hecho lo que hizo mi madre. Están protegidos contra usted. ¿No has notado que ninguno de los hechizos que pusieron sobre ellos los toca? No los puedes torturar. No los puedes tocar. No se aprendes de tus errores, Riddle, ¿verdad? "

El temor de Voldemort al instante se transformó en una llamarada de furia, indignación por el uso de la de Harry de su nombre, y aún más enfurecido por el hecho de que lo había hecho frente a cientos de testigos. Detestaba todo lo que él asocia con el mundo no-mágico y su padre.

"Te atreves"

"Sí, me atrevo", interrumpe Harry. "Sé que las cosas no sabes hacer, Tom Riddle. Sé que un montón de cosas importantes que no sabes hacer. ¿Quieres escuchar algunas de ellos, antes de tener otro gran error?"

Voldemort se burló, burlándose de su adversario con el hecho de que Dumbledore había sido tan tonto como para valorar el amor por encima de la mayor arte de magia. El terror se apoderó de él una vez más cuando Harry le dijo que creía que poseía la magia y un arma más poderosa que cualquier otra magia perteneciente a Voldemort.

El anuncio puso en marcha con eficacia las dos en una discusión sobre la Varita de la Muerte, donde Harry reveló plan final de Dumbledore y la verdadera naturaleza de Severus Snape.

_No importa_, fue el pensamiento de Voldemort, aliviado de que la revelación de Harry no era más que la duplicidad de Snape. _Snape está muerto. Si él estaba trabajando para Dumbledore o no es ahora irrelevante. Se ha ido, y yo soy el amo de la Varita de Saúco._

"Dumbledore estaba tratando de mantener la varita alejada de mí", se rió él. "¡Tenía la intención de que Snape debia ser el verdadero amo de la varita! Pero la tengo aquí delante de ti, niño, llegué a la varita antes de poder conseguir sus manos en él, comprendí la verdad, antes deberías ponerte al día. ¡Maté Severus Snape hace tres horas, y la Varita de Saúco, el La Varita de la Muerte, la Varita del Destino es verdaderamente mía! ¡El último plan de Dumbledore fue mal, Harry Potter! "

"Sí, lo hizo", dijo Harry. "Tienes razón. Pero antes de tratar de matarme, yo te aconsejo que pienses en lo que has hecho... creo, trata de tener algún remordimiento, Riddle... "

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Es tu última oportunidad", continuó Harry. "Es todo lo que te queda ..." Su mente se llenó con la memoria de un niño desollado y desnudo. Se tendieron en el suelo de la sala de limbo, gimiendo de terror, su cuerpo dispuestos en posición fetal. "Sé un hombre... prueba...prueba por algún remordimiento..."

"Te atreves"

"Sí, me atrevo", interrumpe Harry, de nuevo, "porque el último plan de Dumbledore no le ha vuelto en mí en absoluto. Es contra ti, Riddle. Esa varita todavía no funciona correctamente para ti, porque usted asesinó a la persona equivocada. Severus Snape nunca fue el verdadero maestro de la Varita de Saúco. Nunca derrotó a Dumbledore."

Voldemort trató de discutir, pero Harry lo interrumpió en su determinación para mostrarle su error más grande todavía. Él le informó que el plan de Dumbledore , porque Snape habría asesinado al director bajo las órdenes del mismo y, por tanto, el poder de la Varita de Saúco habría muerto con él.

_Pero la robe: la robe contra los deseos de Dumbledore. ¡El poder es mío ahora!_Voldemort procedió a la voz de sus pensamientos, que, a su vez, envió una oleada de frustración a través de su oponente.

"¿No escuchas a Ollivander? La varita elige al mago... la Varita de Sauco reconoció a un nuevo amo antes de que Dumbledore muriera, alguien que nunca puso una mano sobre ella. El nuevo amo le quito la varita a Dumbledore contra su voluntad, sin darse cuenta exactamente de lo que había hecho, o que la varita más peligrosa del mundo le había dado su lealtad... "

_¡Mentiras! Snape mató a Dumbledore. ¡Los otros lo confirmaron! ¡Fueron testigos de la muerte! _

"El verdadero maestro de la Varita de Saúco fue Draco Malfoy."

Tres gritos de asombro por separado llegaron a mis oídos. Uno venía de Draco en sí mismo, cuyos pensamientos estaban en un torbellino. Yo había esperado encontrar lamento al entrar en su mente, pero todo lo que se pudo detectar una descarga completa y el miedo paralizante. Recordó que había desarmado a su antiguo director, y sabía que su acción le llevaría a la misma suerte que Snape. El segundo grito de asombro había llegado de la mujer a su lado, cuyos pensamientos reflejados de Draco.

_¡No es mi hijo! ¡Él lo matarán con seguridad! ¡Va a matar a mi hijo!_

El tercer grito de asombro había llegado de Hermione. Sus ojos abultados y rojos por el llanto volaron al arma en la mano de Harry, y luego al muchacho de Slytherin, que estaba siendo agarrado con fuerza por su madre desesperada, y finalmente de vuelta a la varita.

_¡Se la llevó! ¡Se la llevó a la mansión Malfoy. Llegó a dominar la varita de Draco!_

"Pero ¿qué importa?" dijo Voldemort en voz baja. "Incluso si tienes razón, Potter, eso no supone ninguna diferencia. Ya no hay varitas de fénix. Sera un duelo solo de habilidad... y después te he matado, puedo ocuparme de Draco Malfoy…"

"Pero ahora es demasiado tarde," Harry sonrió en respuesta. "Has perdido tu oportunidad. Llegué primero. Vencí a Draco hace semanas. Tomé esta varita de él."

Harry ondeo la varita de espino, y el corazón de Voldemort inmediatamente doblo su marcha, bombeaba con locura, como si estuviera tratando de liberarse de su jaula con el fin de huir del peligro que evidentemente sentía.

_Está aterrorizado,_pensó Jasper, quien estaba mirando al hombre-serpiente.

Entre nuevamente en la mente de Voldemort. Jasper había estado en lo cierto, el monstruo sentía su fin.

_¡Esto no puede ser! ¡No puede ser su amo! ¡No puedo morir! ¡Este no puede ser mi destino! ¡He caminado por el sendero de la inmortalidad! ¡No puedo-no-ser derrotado! ¡No debo de ser derrotado! ¡Él debe ser el de morir... Yo no!_

"Así que todo se reduce a esto, ¿no?" susurró Harry, agarró con firmeza su varita, el momento de la verdad estaba a tan sólo unos segundos. "¿La varita en mano conocerá al último maestro que fue desarmado? Porque si lo hace... Yo soy el verdadero maestro de la Varita de Saúco."

De repente, un rayo rojo y oro de la explosión de sol que se levanta en el cielo encantado por la habitación, que baño el Gran Comedor en los colores de la casa de Harry y Bella anunciando el fin del crepúsculo y el comienzo de un nuevo día. El grito de alto, feroz de Voldemort llenó el aire en el mismo momento en que Harry lanzó su último grito de la defensa, los hombres parecían arder en el fuego a la luz de la aurora.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Un relámpago verde y otro rojo brillaron entre ellos, reunidos en el centro con una explosión increíble que cuando chocaron crearon una explosión de llamas. Y entonces los colores brillaron juntos en el segundo crucial, de vuelta hacia el hombre que había asesinado a muchos inocentes.

Sus pensamientos sonaron con su último grito en el momento que cambio de curso, el momento en que sabía que la muerte era inevitable y finalmente lo había alcanzado.

Ambos chorros lo golpearon en el pecho en el mismo segundo, la fuerza de la magia envió a Voldemort hacia atrás en el aire, y la Varita de Saúco voló de su mano y giro en la dirección de Harry, su dueño legítimo, el hombre que se negó a destruir.

Y como Voldemort cayó de espaldas hacia el suelo, el corazón y la mente del tirano en silencio, por fin, Harry cogió la varita en la mano tendida, ante sus ojos se posaron de nuevo al cuerpo sin vida de su enemigo derrotado patéticamente tirado por el suelo.

Hubo un breve momento de calma. Luego, en un torrente de estallar los gritos de sorpresa y júbilo, la sala se estrelló hacia su héroe, cada uno de ellos alimentados por una gratitud tan poderosa que no podía expresarse a través de cualquier cantidad de agradecimiento.

"¡Él lo hizo! Lo hizo" "¡Harry! ¡Harry!" "¡Él lo mató! ¡Él lo hizo!"

Los vítores mentales y orales eran ensordecedores, pero pronto se hicieron un lejano eco, en mi mente sólo estaba una chica que corría hacia mí en este momento. Bella corrió a mis brazos, sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas de alegría y de dolor.

Aplastó sus labios a los míos de una manera que muy rara vez pasaba, mi propio alivio y la felicidad eran demasiado abrumadores. En un momento de locura, tire la precaución al viento y la bese en la forma en que un adolescente normal que besa a la chica que ama: la besé como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Y ella me envolvió, con sus brazos rodeando mi cuello mientras que enredaba las piernas a mi cintura, lo que me permitía mantener a su peso.

"Te amo", rió entre lágrimas, mientras se hacia atrás para mirarme.

"Te amo demasiado", le respondí, sabiendo que no había una verdad mayor que esa.

Y entonces Carlisle y Esme estaban corriendo hacia nosotros. Carlise me dio una palmadita en la espalda mientras Esme recogió a Bella en un abrazo amoroso, intensamente feliz de que la chica frágil que ella consideraba una hija había sobrevivido a la batalla.

Miré por la habitación. Rosalie fue envuelta alrededor de Emmett, la pareja estaba ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ya que participan en un interminable beso. Alice y Jasper también estaban encerrados en un abrazo, pero se estaban mirando a los ojos, se les notaba maravillados y el amor era visible en sus rostros. En el centro del Gran Comedor, Ginny se había arrojado a Harry, aplastando su cuerpo a la suyo y el hundiendo la cara en su pelo. Ron, por su parte, quedó atrapado en un abrazo con su madre, aunque nunca quitándole los ojos a Hermione, que estaba siendo abrazada por McGonagall. La madre de Ron lo dejó en libertad y en el mismo momento la profesora soltó a su alumna para envolver sus brazos alrededor de la profesora Sprout. Ahora libre, Ron tomo a Hermione y la levantó del suelo, oscilando alrededor de ella en su felicidad. Su rostro, como Bella, estaba manchado de lágrimas, vencidos por la inundación de intensa emoción que la derrota de Voldemort había inspirado. Ella se rió mientras daba vueltas por el aire, con los ojos sin dejar la cara de Ron a lo largo de toda la celebracion, ni siquiera después de que él la bajó al suelo.

"Por lo tanto," ella dijo, su sonrisa tocaba sus ojos, que brillaban de alegría ", ¿Desde tercer año, cuando le di el puñetazo a Draco Malfoy?"

Un rubor en las mejillas de Ron, y su mirada se desvió por la habitación hasta llegar a mí por un breve momento.

_Saludos, amigo_. Pensó él.

Me reí en voz alta y le guiñe el ojo, inmediatamente después de eso sus ojos se fueron de nuevo a Hermione. Su postura se enderezó y se encogió de hombros, mientras trataba de ocultar su vergüenza.

"Bueno, fue el momento más sexy en la historia. ¿De qué me puedes culpar?"

Hermione se rió, y en los segundos siguientes, ella y Ron estaban siguiendo el ejemplo de las otras parejas dispersas en la habitación.

Justo después Bella regresó a mis brazos esperando, ella se rió en voz alta, el hermoso sonido provoco mi curiosidad. Seguí su mirada hasta Hagrid. Había tomado al pequeño profesor Flitwick en sus brazos y le besaba en la mejilla. El profesor no protestaba, incluso en forma abrazaba de Hagrid, claro lo que podía alcanzar, las lágrimas cayendo rápidamente derramándose sobre su ropa, de pronto se animó y mostró su varita, haciendo que una corriente de burbujas de oro callera como una cascada en el aire. Entonces, agarró la cara de Hagrid, y le dio un beso en la mejilla del gigante.

Me reí, antes de volver mi atención a mi Bella, la chica más irresistible del mundo.

* * *

***Mantra: Un mantra puede ser una sílaba, una palabra, una frase o texto largo, que al ser recitado y repetido va llevando a la persona a un estado de profunda concentración (dhāra****ṇ****ā).**

***Pululaban: Abundar o bullir en un paraje personas o cosas.**

***Guadaña: es la cuchilla que la muerte supuestamente trae con ella.**

**He tardado una eternidad, lo se, pero tal vez me merezco un rev.**

**Un beso, Laura**

**Chao!**

**Miercoles, 27 de Julio del 2011**


End file.
